


Believing in others

by RhianneHope



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Roblivion, cuteness, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 44,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Different Liv and Family stories using my own ideas or ideas from others, comment any you would like x





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick chapter, comment suggestions x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv runs away after a fight with Aaron and Robert. She talks to Victoria and Adam who take her home.

‘If you don’t want me that’s fine I’ll go!’ She screamed, grabbing her bag and bolting from the mill. She’d skipped school again. This time the boys had been fined. But they didn’t know. Didn’t know that she’d gone in and had to come back as she had lessons with Gabby all afternoon and games was last. Since her birthday, she’d avoided games the henna made her look and feel ugly. It was slowly fading but everyone still teased her when they had games so she avoided it entirely. She slipped from the mill ignoring Aaron and Roberts calls for her to come back. She just kept walking until she couldn’t anymore, she saw a field and walked towards it, she hopped the fence and fell into the grass, tears streaming down her face. She hated feeling so bad about herself but she couldn’t help it. Suddenly a figure dropped down next to her. It was Victoria. She spotted Liv’s tears and pulled the girl into a hug. ‘I thought you were meant to come to me or Adam if the boys were annoying ya or you needed something’ Liv smiled weakly. ‘I just didn’t want to burden anyone else’ she whispered, ‘Liv your my sister not by blood but still my sister you aren’t burdening anyone especially me if you need to talk’ was the woman’s soft and sweet reply. ‘I went in this morning and came back for lunch, got as far as the bus stop and couldn’t do it, I had games last and I couldn’t stand the teasing or comments from people about the henna, it makes me look and feel ugly and like a freak.’ She’d finally told someone and then she sobbed, she sobbed in Victoria’s arms because she was sick. Sick of feeling so alone. After a few minutes she felt someone drop on her other side, she knew who it was cause they ruffled her hair, ‘hey kiddo’ Liv smiled weakly at him before falling back against Vic’s shoulder. ‘The boys are going mental looking for ya’ Vic nodded and Liv glanced at her phone. She had sixteen missed calls from Aaron and fourteen from Robert as well as about fifty messages between the two of them and Chas. She typed a text to Robert and turned her phone off. She turned to look at a smiling Victoria who ushered Adam away, ‘if I need to talk will it stay between us?’ Liv asked her carefully, Victoria thought for a moment, ‘if it’s just girl stuff yeah but if it’s big stuff you know I’d have to tell one of the boys’ Liv nodded. Her and Vic made a deal, if she needed anyone. Anytime she just had to call. With Vic and Adam by her side she trudged home. Slamming the door and kicking her shoes off she was met with a crippling hug from Aaron and Robert. They all sat on the sofa. She told them everything. She’d get through anything with her family by her side.


	2. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv wakes from a nightmare and is comforted by the boys and Seb.

Having tossed and turned for a few hours Liv had finally gotten up, it was 2.46am and she’d had another nightmare. She was meant to tell the boys when she did but she decided they needed their sleep. A sudden but soft wail brought Liv from her thoughts, it was Seb in his room next door. As the wailing got louder Liv decided to see him. Slipping from her bed she padded to the next room, the door was already ajar so she slipped into the nursery. Seb has tears streaming down his face and his eyes pooled with unshed tears. Liv’s heart broke at the sight, scooping up the little boy she rocked him in the chair next to the window and softly sang to him.  
‘Don't hold me like I'm going. Don't look at me like I'm gone. Cause when it all comes down to it. We're all going like the sun. There is no time to ask for mercy. She left ages anyhow. And when it all comes down to it. In this silly world and it's crazy fit of life. We're all going somehow. And you say you believe in nothing. I know something believes in you. But still you rise every morning. Like the sun isn't going to have fun. It all comes down to it  
We're all going like the sun  
And when it all comes down to it. In this silly life it's crazy fit. The darkest night of the money pit  
It all goes like the sun  
It all goes like the sun’ Seb nuzzled his head into her body as she sang, everyone who heard her said Liv had an amazing voice but she didn’t see it. She loved singing but couldn’t sing outside the house, not unless she was with Gabby or tipsy at a party. As Seb fell back to sleep, Liv tried to move from the chair only to find that he was comfortable where he was. She grabbed a blanket and settled for the night. Tears stinging her eyes as she did. Aaron woke at 3.15am and got up for a glass of water, he’d headed towards the stairs he realised Liv’s door was open and he could hear singing from the nursery. He slipped back into his and Roberts room to wake his husband. “Rob” he whispered softly, “it’s Liv and Seb” Robert bolted upright with fear in his eyes. Aaron and Robert slipped from their room and headed towards the nursery. Robert realised what Aaron meant as he heard Liv’s soft singing. For a sarcastic, cheeky teenager she had the voice of an angel soft and sweet. But so powerful and captivating, no one except the boys and Seb had heard it. She lacked confidence and the ability to be appreciated. They were blissfully unaware she’d sang once at a party with Gabby.They pushed open the nursery door. Their eyes fell on the pair, Liv had Seb in her arms as he was laying on her chest, both watching out the window as Liv sang through one of her favourite albums, this was an artist she loved, both men smiled at the young woman she’d become. Liv was engrossed in the view and her singing that she didn’t hear the boys until they were behind her and Seb smiling softly at her, she kept singing and swaying, the tears fell from her eyes as she remembered Aaron singing to her when she was little. Aaron wrapped his arms around the pair, Liv tried to dry her eyes before they saw but knew that it was pointless, that’s why Aaron wrapped his arms around her in the first place. She leaned back into his chest as more tears escaped, Seb opened his big blue eyes and looked at her. She couldn’t hold it in any longer, handing Seb to Aaron as she began sobbing into her hands falling to the floor, Robert sat next to her and wrapped his arms around the girl holding her as she cried. Aaron rocked Seb but couldn’t get him to settle as both hear Liv’s muffled sobs. ‘Shall we try and make Livvy feel better’ Seb gave him a toothless grin as Aaron sat the other side of Liv tilting her chin towards himself and Seb, ‘what’s wrong darling?’ He asked using her old pet name, she shook her head mumbling something about her ‘time of the month’ and attempted to soothe Seb next to her. Aaron and Robert looked at each other over her head deciding they didn’t believe her, swiftly she’d reclaimed Seb and was back facing the window. She rocked him for a little longer before settling him back in his crib. She sighed sadly and slipped to her room, only to find Aaron and Robert waiting for her. “I told you both it’s just my time of the month” she swiftly lied to both hoping they’d believe her excuse, but neither did. “Not true because you’d have been more moody and sarcastic if that were true” was Roberts reply. “Fine” she finally relented impressed he payed so much attention “I had another nightmare” she looked at her feet scoffing her feet against the carpet. Both men looked at each other before turning to Liv who’s lip started quivering and her eyes brimming with fresh tears. Aaron spoke first ‘darling you should have woken one or both of us or even gotten into our bed for a bit’ Robert spoke after ‘the counsellor told you that when they happened again you had to talk to someone or they’d have to move you to the hospital till they stop’ Liv nodded along with her brothers ‘please don’t let them take me’ she whispered through the tears. The men looked at each other before looking at their sister. As if by instinct both wrapped an arm around Liv and guided her to their room before she could protest. They sat her on their bed while Aaron cuddled her Robert went to make her a hot chocolate and grab her favourite blanket, ‘I’m sorry’ she said after Robert left voice muffled slightly by Aaron hoodie. ‘Darling you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about’ she just shrugged and cuddled closer to her brother, Robert reappeared with her favourite blanket and mug. Placing them on his bedside table they decided Liv was sleeping in their room for a few days. ‘Darling you are stopping in here with us for a few days’ she shook her head and reached for her mug. ‘I’ll be fine it was just a bad day yesterday with....’ she stopped herself remembering she hadn’t told the boys what happened. ‘With?’ Both spoke simultaneously and Robert raised an eyebrow. ‘Me and Gabby fell out’ the boys shook their heads ‘that’s nothing new but what happened this time?’ Liv thought for a moment before she spoke. ‘She said some bad stuff about me that’s all’ both men looked at her to elaborate, ‘made comments about Gordon and Sandra that’s all’ Robert felt his husband tense beside him as they watched Liv burst into a fresh flood of tears, they all climbed into the bed and rocked Liv as she cried. They would fix this. No one hurt their Liv. She couldn’t settle enough to sleep but the boys had made her stop crying after ten minutes because she was sick, telling her to try and get some rest. She lay between her brothers and wondered what she’d done to deserve such a good family. When she heard Seb at around 6.30 she crawled from their bed and padded downstairs boiling the kettle and making up his bottle before carefully slipping back to the nursery, she grabbed Seb and headed back downstairs. Settling herself on the sofa she fed and burped Seb before the boys found them, Seb had fallen back to sleep and Liv had begun to drift, her hair plaited off her face as tendrils escaped, framing her face making her look so young and vulnerable suddenly she felt Aaron pick her up and move her slightly so he could wrap his arms around her. He couldn’t protect her from Gordon but he could protect her from the nightmares.


	3. Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv spends time with the Dingles and a Sugden.

Liv was dressed in her favourite pjs, a black silk low cut vest and a pair of booty shorts. She was carrying a bottle of wine and had slipped her black heels on, carrying her slippers and a few other essentials in her bag. Deciding to wind up her brothers who were sat in the pub, she strode through heads turning as she did, she’d left her hair loose and it was in waves flowing down her back with red lips for effect, Aaron and Roberts mouths dropped as did Adams who was sat with them, Chas watched from behind the bar open mouthed as Liv sat herself on a stool and asked Chas for a glass of wine. Chas handed her one and kept one for herself as they waited for the others. Victoria arrived next in her pjs a black vest and some long pj pants. ‘Liv’ she squealed before enveloping the girl in a hug, this was only Liv’s second time back in the village since she went to university in London. ‘Loving the pjs but Aaron and Robert might have something to say’ Liv nodded and leaned Vic and herself towards Chas ‘ I’m out to impress someone’ both women smirked towards Aaron and Robert then began to scan the pub looking around, until their eyes fell upon Ross, Pete and Finn in the corner. Liv turned and smiled towards the door as Belle and Debbie walked in, both wearing pjs, Belle was wearing a plain vest and pink pj pants while Debbie had a vest with striped pj joggers. Both stared at Liv who had a smirk across her face. ‘Someone’s got an admirer’ Belle whispered as she grabbed Liv for a hug, Debbie did the same ‘someone special in mind’ Debbie winked as the others burst out laughing. Aaron and Robert walked over to give Liv a hug, closely followed by Adam, ruffling her hair ‘Someone’s out to impress’ he commented causing a look from Robert and an eye roll from Aaron. ‘Maybe’ she replied winking at Belle, before fixing her hair and pulling her vest and shorts, Belle was the only one before that night that who knew Liv was seeing someone in the village. As Aaron caught his sister in a hug he was surprised when she stood up how much skin she was showing as she flashed a tattoo that only the person she was seeing knew about, ‘Liv, what’s on your shoulder,’ all attention turned to Liv as she began to explain, ‘well I was out with a mate and we both got kisses tattooed on our shoulders’ she giggled as her phone pinged with a text. ‘Wow how hot are you meet outside for a snog’ she flashed her phone at Belle as both exploded with giggles as Liv excused herself, as did Ross only no one but Vic noticed, she decided to corner Liv later when it was just the girls. They met outside the pub near the back door, Ross caught Liv by the hips and pressed his lips to her neck and sucked gently, Liv moaned in his ear and nibbled gently on it. They broke apart after a few minutes when they heard someone call Ross’ name, he kissed Liv goodbye and headed towards the voice, promising to text later Liv straitened herself up and headed back in the pub. All the girls had relocated to the back room and Liv grabbed her bag and followed before Aaron, Robert or Adam could say anything, she went into the back room to see Chas sat in a chair pulled out at the table, Belle sat on the floor at Chas’ feet, Debbie and Vic sat on the sofa waiting for Liv, ‘where’d you get to missy?’ Chas was first to ask, ‘just the loo’ Liv lied. The other four looked at each other and Victoria spoke, ‘the hickey by your jaw says otherwise.’ The others all looked at Liv waiting for an answer, she slipped out and grabbed her bottle of wine, vodka and lemonade with their glasses before sitting in between Debs and Vic. ‘I’ve been seeing someone in the village for six months,’ the three women gasped and Belle looked, ‘Please tell me it’s who I think it is.’ ‘By the way you need a new phone pin, I picked yours up before and read some texts I shouldn’t’ Liv stared at Belle open mouthed, ‘which texts did ya read?’ Belle paused deciding to let Liv squirm for a moment. ‘Something about Spain and a private beach’ Liv went bright red as Belle laughed, ‘go on one of you has to tell us’ Debbie chimed in. ‘Liv?’ Belle asked between giggles, Liv shook her head as she grabbed the bottle of wine, ‘our mystery man and Liv did something they shouldn’t on a beach in Majorca, something about a play fight in the sand turning into skinny dipping and a blowjob right Liv?’ The women stared at Liv who was pouring another glass of wine. ‘Maybe we did, I’m just glad you didn’t read anything about Magaluf’, all four stared dying for Liv to explain, ‘No I’m not that drunk yet and he’d kill me’ Liv said, they relented and asked more about Majorca. ‘Do the boys know?’ Vic asked, ‘would I be dressed like this in public if they did’ pointing to her outfit, Victoria moved onto her next question, ‘since no one else has asked I will, is he good in the sack?’ Liv giggled before responding, ‘on a scale of one to ten he’s an nine’ Debbie popped up ‘Do we know him’ Liv could only nod as her phone pinged. She picked it up and flopped back on the sofa, just as Aaron and Robert stuck their heads around the door, ‘Liv we’re heading back to the house ring before you come back cause I have a feeling we might need to come get ya’ Liv nodded ‘I might be busy tonight depends on a certain someone’ she muttered so only the women could hear, ‘you say something sis?’ Aaron asked puzzled, ‘nothing big bro’ as they walked out closing the door behind them. The room erupted with laughter as everyone grabbed their glasses Liv poured the wine, looking back at her phone before tugging her vest down slightly and snapping a pic, no one could believe this was Liv, it was only a few months ago she was hating men and calling them all sorts, much to the pleasure of Aaron, Robert and Adam, now she was snapping sexy pics and giggling. Victoria decided to ask ‘so what’s Ross’ opinion on the pic’ Liv being so absorbed in he phone spoke before thinking, ‘thinks I’m hot and wants me to go over later’ all the women stared and Liv glared at Vic realising she’d been played, ‘how’d you know?’ She asked carefully, ‘watched you both sneak out before’ was the cool reply, ‘don’t tell the boys’ Liv pleaded with the women, ‘that sounds like a good idea if you give us the juicy details on Magaluf’ was the reply Chas gave, Liv paused fired off a text to Ross and spoke, ‘deal but I’m pre warning you now if Aaron and Robert get wind of any of this I’ll deny it’ all the women nodded and settled in for Liv’s story. Suddenly her phone pinged and she was up grabbing her bag and pausing, ‘back in thirty and I’ll have some more juicy details for ya’ laughing as she went. She knocked on the door and paused to pull her vest down, Ross opened the door, Liv paused ‘special delivery’ she whispered in his ear as she walked in, he shut the door before pinning Liv against it. She started to kiss him slow at first but deepening as she felt herself getting wet at his touch, he moved slowly down her body trailing wet kisses until he reached her boobs, pulling he tugged her vest off and then watched as she pulled off her shorts, there she stood in a see-through black lace bralet and crotch less panties, he smirked and licked his lips and spotting another tattoo she’d gotten. It was a heart with an R and L inked inside no one else knew about it. They’d gotten matching ones in Magaluf. He pulled her towards the stairs after locking the door, he lead her towards his room, once he had shut the door he ran his tongue all down her body, feeling her arch her back. She pulled off her bra and panties and strutted in front of him naked waiting for his next move, he caught her hips and pulled her on top of him, her breathing turning heavy as he stripped off and pushed her against the door, she moaned his name as he thrust himself into her, their hips grinding together, slowly he increased his pace, making Liv weak at the knees. She wrapped her legs around his waist before he spoke ‘We’re going to have to work on keeping you still,let’s see if we can make you come like this, You’re so deliciously wet. God, I want you. I’m going to fuck you now. Come for me, Liv.’ She suddenly realised where he’d picked the words from, it was fifty shades of grey. One of Liv’s favourite books. Liv’s legs tightened around his hips as he thrust himself faster, ‘I’m gonna come Ross’ she whispered in his ear biting it as she let herself melt into his body. Ross smirked and kissed her, ‘How about a treat for me cause I’ve given you your treat’ she paused and thought for a moment. ‘Sorry babe gotta head back to the pub’ she kissed him and gathered her clothes, smirking as she pecked him just above his erection, sighing he pulled her hips ‘Liv Flaherty you are a tease’ she smirked once again and left. It had been half and hour and she slipped back into the pub through the back door. She walked into the room and all the women spotted her, ‘if it isn’t the new Anastasia Steele’ Chas drawled before pausing the film, ‘what we watching?’ as she flopped herself next to Debbie and Victoria, cuddling into the women, ‘fifty shades’ belle responded from her place on the floor, Chas had grabbed her armchair from upstairs and the was cuddled into it with Belle at her feet. ‘Well go on then’ Victoria said practically bouncing. ‘What?’ Liv teased just as a text pinged on her phone, everyone’s attention turned to her phone as a name flashed up ‘Mr Grey’ Debbie smirked handing Liv her phone, the other women smirked at Liv dying for details. She looked at her phone smirking as she typed a reply ‘Missin u already fancy round 2? xx’ she giggled and showed her phone to Belle ‘looks like Mr Grey can’t get enough of our Liv’ Belle replied and Adam appeared at the door, ‘who’s Mr Grey?’ Looking between all the women and stopping at Liv who was bright red. ‘Out you’ Victoria said ushering him out with a wink at Liv, she appeared a few minutes later. ‘I text Rob so they’re all drinking at the mill’ Liv breathed a sigh of relief and text Ross back ‘missin u 2 how bout a sleepover at mine 2morrow? xx’ he replied instantly ‘yea sexy see u then Ms Flaherty xx’ Liv burst into a fit of laughter causing the women to jump ‘what did he say?’ Liv clamped her mouth shut and unpaused the film. She had a good life and couldn’t wait for tomorrow. It was two-thirty when she texted Aaron to come pick her up, as the boys arrived to help her home, she seemed fairly sober for a girls night but couldn’t walk so Robert carried her bag and shoes while Aaron gave Liv a piggyback. ‘I’ll get too old for this one day’ she said down his ear, ‘well I’ve been doing this since you were fourteen and your twenty now so not any time soon’ she sighed contently at her family. ‘Best brothers ever’ she told them as they stepped into the mill.


	4. Discoveries and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lead on from last chapter the perfect pair discover Liv’s relationship with Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure on this one comments are appreciated. Thanks to Rhian204 for the suggestion x

Discoveries And Consequences

It was 10.30 when Liv finally woke up, she had invited Ross round at 12 that morning and they’d had some fun for a few hours before both fell asleep at the mill. Their first mistake. Blinking at the harsh sunlight through her window Liv picked up her phone to check the time. Creeping down the stairs she found a note telling her that the boys and Seb had gone out and would be back for tea, flicking the kettle on she made two cups of tea and some toast, taking it on a tray upstairs to her room. Gently waking Ross, blissfully unaware that Aaron’s car had broken down so they were on the way back. Waking Ross she climbed back into bed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Smirking when he pulled her closer, sitting her on his lap pressing kisses along her shoulders and spine. She was in her own little world so didnt hear Aaron when he called,  
‘Liv, we’re back. Something happened with the car’   
‘Liv!’   
After no reply the second time, Aaron climbed up the stairs and opened her door. Instantly regretting it. Liv and Ross Barton were cuddled together. In her bed.   
‘Olivia Rose Dingle-Sugden’ Aaron roared looking between the pair.   
‘Clothes on. Downstairs.’ He instructed and walked with a heavy sigh into the living room. Coming face to face with Robert and Seb just as Liv and Ross walked down the stairs, him in a pair of shorts and her in a black dressing gown, ushering Ross from the house Liv decided she’d deal with them. A peck and few dirty promises later he was gone back to his. It was time for Liv to face the music.   
Aaron and Robert were stood in the living room, realising she couldn't get out of it she flopped on the sofa, pulling a cushion onto her knee.   
’Well!’  
’Well what Aaron, we are dating so what’  
’It's Ross Barton Liv. He’s a criminal for a start’  
’First I know who he is and second he's different now, he’s changed’  
’People like Ross don't change sis’  
’What about Rob?’  
’That's different'  
’Not exactly Aaron and I'm happy’  
’You could never be with him’ Aaron spat, angryly storming out the front door, silence after the slamming. One thought in his mind and the other two knew it.   
Slamming on the Barton's door, Pete opening the door while Ross stood at the top of the stairs.  
’Hey Aaron, what’s up?’  
’Ross around’  
’Yeah’  
Ross walked down the stairs as Aaron swung a punch at him. Aimed well as his wedding band caught Ross’s lip.   
’Oi’  
’Why her?’  
’What’  
’Why Liv’  
’You’ve been sleeping with Liv, really mate’ Pete sighed in the background.  
’We’re dating. So what’  
’She’s my little sister Ross’  
’And’  
’I care about her. I love her’  
’So do I Aaron’  
Aaron scoffed paused and stormed out. Ross grabbing his phone and texting Liv while Pete just sighed and left him alone.  
To Livlicious   
Big bro been throwing his weight around x  
From Livlicious   
Okay babe r u alright?, ill speak to him x  
To Livlicious   
I'm fine baby just keep your cool x  
From Livlicious   
I'll try to love you x  
To Livlicious   
You too x  
Aaron stormed back in and flopped on the sofa next to Robert as Liv thumped down the stairs.   
’What did you do to Ross?’  
’Nothing he didn't deserve’  
’Aaron he’s my boyfriend, can't you just tolerate him’  
’No sis cause I know he’s shady’  
Robert sighed at the bickering pair, crouching in front of her after shushing the bickering duo, brushing away a stray hair and tucking it gently behind her ear.  
’Sweetheart, we’re trying to look out for you. Just be careful please and talk to us’  
Liv sighed and nodded, she loved her brothers and most importantly they loved her.


	5. Bullying, parental problems and shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is bullying her best mate can Aaron work out why and how to fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure on this fic and struggled a little, comment for more and opinions on this ficlet x

Bullying And Parental Problems

’I mean it Karla stay away from me, I'm too good for you’ Liv hissed down her phone, unaware Aaron was listening. He’d come up the stairs to see if Liv wanted to watch a film while Robert was in Manchester. Pulled from his thoughts when Liv shouted again.  
’Because I'm pretty and people like me Karla your just the school slut’  
Aaron had heard enough. Storming into her room as she threw her phone, tears spilling.  
’What was that about?!’ Aaron demanded.  
’Nothing Aaron just get lost’ Liv growled, causing Aaron to take a step back, she'd never been like this before and without Robert, he was struggling and out of his depth.  
’No because first, you're falling out with Karla who's been your mate since you moved here and second your crying so we’re gonna go downstairs and you're going to tell me everything.’  
Liv sighed heavily but climbed from her bed and headed down to the living room, watching Aaron make two cups of tea placing one on the coffee table and looking at Liv with raised eyebrows.  
’Gabby and her mates have been using me to bully Karla.’  
’What? Liv, why didn't you say anything?’  
’Because they said if I did that it would get out and I can't let it get out’  
’Let what get out Liv?’  
’Nothing Aaron’  
’Well I'm ringing the school to report Gabby and your going to tell them everything and you will apologize to Karla and let's hope she can forgive you for this’  
The next day Aaron marched Liv to the principal where Gabby, her mate Abigail and Karla all were with their parents. Flashing a sympathetic smile at Karla’s mum Amanda who returned it much to Aaron’s pleasure. Deciding he’d say a quick hello he walked over to them.  
’Karla, Amanda’  
’Aaron’  
’Listen, Amanda I'm really sorry about this’  
’Aaron I just want to get it sorted, Karla loves Liv and so do I and I know you,Rob and Liv love us and Karla too’  
Aaron nodded stroking a hand through Karla’s dark curls.  
About to whisper in her ear regarding the photo when Liv let out an explosive screech and headed for Gabby and Abigail.  
Slapping Gabby across the face as Abigail back away slowly hiding behind her mum.  
Karla darting forward and pulling Liv back as she went for Gabby.  
’You sneaky little bitch’  
’You can't talk slut’  
’Karla have you checked your phone’  
’No,’  
’Don’t’  
’Why’  
’The photo got out, Gabby stole my phone and took the photo I'm so sorry’  
Both Aaron and Amanda looked at the girls who had made up as the principal walked from his office.  
’Karla St.James and Olivia Dingle-Sugden’ looking wearily at the girls.  
Aaron stopping him,  
’They’ve made up but a photo has just been posted and I want someone to tell me and Mandy what of’  
Everyone fell silent until Aaron turned to Gabby.  
’You posted it, which we will be having a conversation about Bernice so what is it’  
’It's erm, it's erm’  
’Gabby Louise Thomas spit it out’  
’It's Liv and Karla in bed together’  
Aaron and Amanda exchanged a look before looking at their girls.  
’How bad?’  
’As bad as it gets’ Liv mumbled face pressed into Karla’s shoulder.  
Sighing all the parents and their teens marched into the office for the principal to dish out punishments.  
’Olivia you will have detention for the rest of the week as it appears this was pressured but not entirely blameless on your account. However Gabrielle and Abigail you will be suspended and on detention for the next week after your two days, I will be sending work to you also’  
Sighing everyone got up and left the office. Hoping this was the last of any problems between Karla and Liv.


	6. Happy news travels fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary; Liv goes to the pub, and Joe makes a big declaration in front of everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick filler this one I wrote a little while back while I write part 2 for the last one x

Liv stumbles home with help from Belle it had been another girls night at the pub, the pair were talking about the mysterious ‘Mr Grey’ as Liv was calling him. Suddenly he appeared and seeing his girlfriend headed towards her and Belle, Liv had already told him Belle knew. ‘If it isn’t Ms Flaherty’ he said catching her as she fell into him. Both women giggled and Belle walked away with a smirk and a kiss on Liv’s cheek. Joe guided her towards the mill and with a peck on the lips she stumbled into the house, as Adam was leaving ‘have fun kiddo’ ruffling her hair and leaving. She slipped in and kicked her heels off, Aaron and Robert were sat on the sofa cuddling and watching tv, cans on the table. ‘Hey darling’ Aaron greeted from the sofa as she made her way to the kitchen, pulling out her wine glass and grabbing a bottle of red left on the counter. ‘What we watching?’ She asked snuggling into pair on the sofa, pouring her wine as she did. ‘Just finished fast and furious wanna pick one?’ She nodded took a sip of her wine and took the remote flicking through the rom-coms, finally settling on fifty shades darker. The pair looked at Liv before sighing ‘it’s my favourite book and the films are awesome, plus Mr Greys hot’ she slurred giggling, clearly she’d had too much to drink, she was more open when she was drunk. Shaking their heads and laughing the three settled down to watch it. Suddenly Liv’s phone flashed and began ringing, she jumped up and headed to the kitchen to answer it, ‘hey handsome’ stopping in the corner of the living room deciding she didn’t care if the boys heard, ‘Right so tomorrow at the woolpack, yeah I gave you directions when we were in Majorca, yes I remember the beach vividly baby.’ Aaron and Robert turned to face her, ‘love ya more I’ll see you tomorrow and keep those thoughts to yourself, Mr Grey’ smirking to herself, she walked back towards the sofa and settled in between the boys unpausing the film as she did, ‘heard that didn’t ya?’ She asked, both waited and Aaron spoke. ‘Yeah what’s with the Mr Grey thing, do we get to meet him tomorrow?’ Liv smirked at the pair then spoke, ‘you really don’t wanna know about the mr Grey thing yeah at 12.30 tomorrow he wants to meet you both in person’ she smiled and bit her lip nervously, suddenly her phone pinged and ‘Mr Grey’ flashed up on the screen. Grabbing her phone to read the text and type a response before Aaron or Robert could ask questions, ‘well I’m assuming that you have seen each other recently cause otherwise I’m concerned by the hickey on your neck,’ Liv froze and realised her hair had moved no longer covering it. ‘You don’t wanna know’ she directed her comment at Robert then turned to Aaron ‘unless my brothers wanna hear about my sex life?’ Both shook their heads furiously and watched the film. Liv woke the next morning with a headache and butterflies, she wondered what Joe had planned in the pub. They’d talked about marriage once on the beach and both had confessed they’d want it soon, but it had only been six months. Everyone would think they were crazy. Liv felt butterflies in her stomach every time he looked at her. But did he feel the same way. That’s what worried her. She checked her phone and discovered a text from the man himself, telling her to come ‘dressed up.’ She sighed before a knock sounded on her door. She opened it to reveal a bouquet of red roses and soft pink Lily’s, Robert handed her the flowers and a note, ‘Ms Flaherty I hope you like the flowers and the brothers approve of my pick, Mr Grey’ she sighed placed them on her desk and headed downstairs for breakfast with her brothers. There was a parcel with her name on the table, sighing sweetly she grabbed the box and settled herself in a chair, ‘how bad was I last night?’ she asked Aaron who was making her cuppa, he chuckled and handed her the mug, ‘we watched fifty shades darker and got told about he guy you’ve been seeing?’ Liv’s mouth fell open. ‘Please tell me I didn’t mention Majorca or Magaluf’ Aaron cocked his head and laughed at her horrified expression, ‘no but before you went to bed you were gonna tell us his name but then you realised you’d run out of wine.’ They both laughed and headed towards Robert and Seb who were in the living room, Liv picked up Seb and headed to the chair, as Aaron sat with Robert, Liv flopped into the game chair and plopped a giggling toddler on her knee. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Liv and Seb headed to the door him bouncing on her hip, she took a small parcel from the post man and headed back to the chair. ‘Who’s it for?’ Both men asked simultaneously ‘Ms Flaherty’ both men looked at each other before looking back at Liv, ‘its to do with the mr Grey thing’ she dragged out while bouncing Seb, after sitting with Seb and the boys for a while she went to go get ready. At 12.15 Liv appeared she was wearing her best blue ripped jeans with white vest, a black kimono and black stilettos, she had her hair in curls and light makeup with a red lipstick, she had a silver birthstone necklace and hoop earrings to complete the look. She stepped down the spiral stairs, both boys mouths dropped. ‘Will I do?’ She asked carefully both nodded and Liv grabbed Seb before walking ahead of the pair, she arrived outside the pub and saw a box with her name on. She opened it and there was a small amount of sand in a little jar and a note. ‘This is sand from our beach in Majorca, I know how much you loved it.’ Mr Grey, Liv felt Seb wriggle on her hip, suddenly Chas appeared outside the pub with a huge smile, Liv had tears streaming down her face. ‘You like it then sweetheart’ as Chas swept the pair into a hug. ‘He’s inside waiting for you all, but I’ve got to blindfold you first’ Liv just laughed and handed Seb over to Aaron, Chas slipped on the blindfold and guided the family into the pub. She felt Aaron and Roberts mouths drop next to her as Joe slipped behind her and pulled off the blindfold, she froze in shock and turned to Joe, ‘what’s with the big gestures Mr Grey’ he smirked at his nickname and paused ‘well Ms Flaherty I decided that if were telling everyone who I was that I’d make another big gesture while I’m here’ Liv turned to face him and linked her arms round his neck ‘what are you talking about,’ he unlaced her arms and handed her a drink. ‘Not long ago we were on a beach and we both said how much we’d wanna get married,’ Joe suddenly dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring, it was Liv’s birthstone in the middle of a silver band and smaller diamonds covering it. ‘Joesph Tate you are crazy’ she said as tears streamed down her face, ‘is that a yes’ he asked with a cocky smirk, Liv nodded and was swept up by Joe, she turned to face her brothers ‘I’m getting married’ she squealed as both reached out to hug her. Joe paused the spoke, ‘that’s your final present,’ Liv looked at him puzzled as he handed her an envelope, she tore it open to reveal fifteen tickets to Majorca, ‘we are getting married on our beach’ liv turned to look at him and screamed ‘OMG are we really? When?’ Joe paused and looked around the room, ‘everyone in this room is invited and needs to pack we leave on Sunday morning’ the entire room burst into cheers and Chas wrapped the couple in a hug. This was the best Friday she’d had.


	7. Drunk and Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv comes home drunk and tries to take Jacob to her room, making it very awkward the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of this one and struggled so praise or criticism would be greatly appreciated x

Drunkeness And Awkward Conversations

Liv stumbled into the mill after a night out with Gabby, Jacob and Noah. While Gabby and Noah stumbled home Liv pulled her boyfriend of a year to the mill expecting Aaron and Robert to be in bed. Or at least in their room. Yanking Jacob by the arm she pulled him through the now open mill door and almost crashed into Aaron on the way up the stairs.   
’Hey Liv... Oh erm hiya Jacob’  
’Hi’   
Watching Jacob flush with embarrassment while Liv giggled and tried to take him up to her room. Aaron catching her wrist as Robert walked down the stairs.  
’Hey Rob’ Liv giggled as Jacob smiled sheepishly and rubbed a hand on his neck.   
’Errmm maybe I should go’  
’No it's fine’ Liv slurred as she tripped on air, ankle twisting a little in her heels, still tugging Jacob who was now red with embarrassment as well as Aaron who was a shade of pink.  
’Maybe that's for best sis your hammered’  
’No I'm not’   
’Walk in a straight line’  
Liv giggled and attempted to walk in a line only to fall as Jacob caught her, steadying her against him.   
’He’s right babe your funny but really drunk’  
’Jake I'm not’  
’What did you and Gabby drink?’  
’Ermmm Jager bombs then shots of Vodka and Rum I think’  
’When did you drink rum?’  
’She didn't she drank Jagers and Vodka but then it was prosecco and gin’  
’Ohhh yeah I forgot about the gin’  
’Explains it she gets hammered after one glass of gin its too strong and she drinks it without anything mixed in’  
’Ohhh yeah it was bad her and Gabs were dancing on tables and everything i think it's actually on facebook’  
Liv giggled which brought the conversation back to the present as she tugged on Jacob again, managing to pull him up the stairs as Aaron and Robert watched. Sighing and not arguing the pair headed to bed deciding to deal with Liv and embarrass her in the morning. Meanwhile Liv had convinced a tipsy Jacob to spend the night and was now the cuddled on her side with Jacob’s body curved around hers. Waking the next morning with a huge headache and Jacob still attached to her, as she pulled away and headed down the stairs in her vest and shorts. Not expecting her brother and brother in law to be already in the kitchen.  
’Hey...’  
’Hiya, want some toast’  
’No what happened last night’  
’You dragged Jacob upstairs after we tried to stop you’  
’Oh my God, i was really that drunk’  
’Yeah babe you were. There maybe a Facebook video of you and Gabs dancing to girls on the table at the club’  
Liv moaned into her arms as Jacob sat behind her, Aaron handing her a paracetamol and glass of water. All three laughing as she did. She may have embarrassed herself at both the club and her home but at least they were amused.


	8. Parental Confessions and family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the bullying, Aaron confesses everything to Robert and they both support Liv and Karla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is as good as the first part, comment for suggestions x

Aaron sighed as he spotted Liv and Karla curled up on the mill sofa, knees pressed together as Liv head rested in the crook of Karla’s shoulder. Both wearing soft and gentle smiles which he was sure were reserved for one another. He'd never seen his sister so happy and content unless it was with him or Robert, it made him smile softly to himself. Since the photo and the makeup the girls had been inseparable. Aaron was dreading telling Robert who’d been away on a business trip in Milan for the last week and had no idea what had happened. Aaron hadn't dare tell him on the phone, just in case he cancelled the trip to come home and support his family. Aaron loved that he’d drop anything for him and Liv even Karla, Manda or Kev but this was a particularly rich client and he wasn't going to cost Robert the deal and didn't want the girls feeling guilty either. With Liv and Karla friends or more than now as he’d discovered along with Amanda a few weeks ago, everything was fairly normal again. Liv and Karla were avoiding Gabby and Abigail who were still on detention whereas Liv had completed hers on Friday. It was late that Saturday night when Robert returned, opening his arms for a hug from his two favorite people, stroking Liv’s hair and pressing a kiss to Aaron’s lips he ruffled Karla’s too as he passed.  
’Hey Karla’  
’Hey Rob did you enjoy your trip’  
Flopping on the sofa next to the girls he nodded and absent mindedly played with a soft strand of Liv’s hair as she sat next to him.  
’It was okay, Italy was nice you all would have loved it’  
The girls nodded and resumed their previous positions. Curled on top of one another causing Robert to look at Aaron. Knowing it was time to tell his husband he ushered him into the kitchen and shut the door.  
’What's happened?’  
’Long story short, Liv and Karla slept together and a picture of them was posted online after Liv was forced to bully Karla by Abigail and Gabby’  
’Right and what's been done’  
’Liv was punished too, detention for the rest of the week but Gabby and Abigail were suspended and detentions for a week.’  
’And Bernice?’ Robert questioned knowing the woman thought that her daughter could do no wrong. Especially when it came to Liv and any trouble.  
’Apologized and even made Gabby do so. They aren't allowed near each other and everyone's happy’  
’Why didn't you tell me?’  
’It was an important trip and the girls would have only felt guilty if you came home to deal with this.’  
Robert paused for a moment, Aaron was right he’d have dropped everything and come running if he thought that the girls were upset or in trouble.  
Aaron breathed a sigh of relief when Robert kissed him again before walking back into the living room and sitting in front of the girls. Taking one of their hands in each of his,  
’You both okay? Has anyone said anything?’  
The last thing him, Aaron or Amanda and Kevin needed was people making comments about the pair to their faces or behind their backs.  
’No, occasional looks but no one says anything’  
He nodded pleased with their answer as all four snuggled on the sofa together, they were a weird family. But they made it work. Turning on the tv Robert observed his family while he made teas and hot chocolates. Liv with her face pressed into Karla as she held an arm draped protectively around Liv’s waist. Something that reminded him if himself and Aaron, gentle touching and support to help the other without having to admit defeat, guilt or pain. Aaron was tucked into Liv’s other side and was absently playing with her hair as the film played on in the background. Drinks made Robert carried them through and dumped them onto the coffee table, tucking himself into Karla’s side after sending Amanda a text to ask if Karla could stay. They kept clothes, pjs and other supplies at the others house now since they became so close. Robert knew his family was bizarre and probably the definition of dysfunctional but he’d never wanted or had been normal in his life.


	9. Shocks and accidentally on purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv gets shot by Lachlan and has a life threatening problem until some family love comes along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions appreciated pls and comment any new ideas. I love crazy ones if you guys have any x

Liv walked into the mill, it was twenty minutes before Victoria was dropping Seb home so Liv changed into her blue trackies, white vest and white ugg boot style slippers, pulling a cardigan over the top when she heard the door. Opening it and stepping outside, she didn't notice Lachlan or the gun. Not until she turned to go back inside satisfied no one was there. Starting down the barrel of a gun she didn't feel afraid. Instead she felt an odd sense of calm.   
’Lachlan’ she snarled, as he smiled from behind the gun.  
’Where’s Seb?’   
’Safe and he isn't back tonight either, she was texting Vic to leave Seb with her and call the police from behind her back. Lachlan not noticing because she had so much practice typing without looking. She’d learnt when Gordon tried to kidnap her from school. Aaron and Robert going mental looking for her until the text came through. Praying Vic would look at her phone and hoping she wouldn't put herself or Seb in danger. Her prayers answered when Vic texted back they were on the way.  
’The police are coming Lachlan so what are you going to do?, shoot me and try to run because Belle knows exactly what you are now’  
’You wouldn't tell her’  
’I would, it was you that caused the carbon monoxide poisoning wasn't it’  
’You want me to admit it. Yeah it was, you were in the way’  
’Told you Belle he’s crazy, Call me when you get this’  
Lachlan yelped in frustration as he heard the sirens.   
’It's over Lachlan’  
’Not yet its not,’  
Pointing the gun at Liv he fired. Hitting her directly in the stomach before attempting to run only to be stopped by Zak and Cain, Belle and Chas rushing to Liv’s aid.  
’It's gonna be okay Liv, I promise’ Chas soothed holding Liv’s hoodie to the wound which was now bleeding heavily waiting for the sirens to get closer as Liv heard the faint sounds of Vic and Seb. The two year old catching sight if her and bolting for her.   
’Livvy hurt’  
’Sebby, buddy I’ll be fine. But Daddy and Papa will need looked after. Can you do that for me?’  
Seb nodded and squeezed her hand,  
’Livvy stay awake’  
’M’sorry Sebby I can’t’  
Liv slipping into unconsciousness as the sirens drew nearer no more than a minute away. Zak and Cain had been joined by Marlon and Sam while Debbie had come running to help. Just as the police and ambulance pulled up. Two female paramedics jumping out to attend to a now unconscious Liv.  
’How long has she been out’  
’Less than a minute’  
’Who's riding with her?’  
Chas helped Seb on and climbed in afterwards.  
’Vic let everyone know and fetch whoever needs to the hospital’  
Nodding as the ambulance doors closed heading straight for Hotten General with Liv unconscious and Seb sitting quietly on her lap sucking his thumb.  
’Nanna is Livvy be okay?’  
’I hope so angel, we’ll just have to pray for her won't we’  
Seb nodded and snuggled into her chest as she rocked him. Arriving at the hospital they whisked Liv off to surgery while Chas filled in some forms with Seb and waited for the others. All arriving in ten minutes. Dingles, Sugdens and Bartons scattered the corridor waiting for an update on Liv’s condition. Waiting over four hours before a doctor approached them.  
’Olivia Flaherty’  
Everyone standing up and crowding the doctor.  
’Olivia has low glucose levels but that isn't too alarming its the anemia which will be treated with iron tablets and x-rays which are concerning. Her appendix has ruptured so needs to be removed, she has a small laceration on her liver which will need sutered. The concern is that Olivia has a haemothorax which will require a chest tube.’   
Chas, Paddy as well as Aaron and Robert just nodded as Aaron signed the paperwork. Preparing for a long few hours ahead. Most family staying expect for Moira who needed to see to Issac and Debbie who headed to tell Sarah, Faith and Charity what happened but would be back. Victoria offered to take Seb but the little boy refused to go so the boys let him sit in Chas’ lap and chatter away about Liv and anything else he wanted. Doctor appeared after another four hours and endless cups of terrible tasting Coffee. Still wearing his scrubs and a small smile.   
’Olivia pulled through she's in intensive care, she's on a ventilator until we can reexpand the lung, which is the purpose of the chest tube. The laceration has been repaired as well as a safe appendectomy. She should be allowed visitors but maybe just close family for now’  
They all nodded as the doctor walked away. Deciding that Chas, Aaron, Robert and Seb needed to see her the four headed for her room. The only sound was the breathing of her machine and beep of her heart rate monitor.   
’She’ll be like this for a week or so don't try to stay here all the time. We have 24hr monitoring for her and a nurse in every two hours. The boys nodded as Seb climbed onto her bed and lay next to her, clasping her hand he rested his head against her chest and fell asleep. Staying for a few hours before the boys took Seb home for his tea, bath and bed. All promising to return the next morning. Chas leaving not long after, now everyone except Vic and Belle had gone both feeling responsibility so they got comfy and held Liv’s hand on either side as they drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.   
It took a week and a half for Liv to be able to breath on her own and wake up, remembering everything and feeling weak. Boys at home so she asked the nurse for her phone and called the mill.  
’Hello’  
’Hi’  
’Robert it's Liv wake Seb’  
’Hey baby girl how you doing you've got us and Vic’  
’Livvy, are you okay now I made sure you had a sleep when I was lying next to you is that what made you better’  
’It is buddy’  
’Darling Belle is visiting Sarah down the corridor then she’ll be back and I'll be there in less than half an hour.’  
’No Vic you sleep at home. Debs is down the corridor, I’ll tell Belle the same’  
’Alright but I'll be there first thing’  
’Bye boys bye Sebby and Vic love you all lots’  
’Love you too’  
Hanging up Liv managed to stay awake to get rid if Belle before her eyes collapsed shut and didn't open again until the next morning when she was face to face with her three boys, ready and waiting with good news.  
’If you let us do everything expect shower you which Vic is helping with you can come home in a few hours.’ Robert explained while Seb crawled next to her and repeated his position for the last two weeks. Taking her home a few hours later Robert carried her into the house and laid her onto the sofa bed. Another open opposite.  
’Who's babysitting then?’  
’Me’ a voice called through the door. Belle walking through and dumping her bag.   
’You’ve got me till tomorrow then Vic, Chas, Gabby, as well as your boys’  
Liv nodded. Over the next few weeks she struggled to get back onto her feet but kept up with school stuff thanks to Gabby and whoever helped or completed it when she couldn’t. She couldn't believe that two and a half weeks ago she was shot and lying unconscious in a hospital. A few weeks later she could manage a few steps without support and it wasn't long before she was chasing Seb around the garden. Stopping now and again as the haemothorax left her lung capacity a little smaller tiring her out quicker. But without her family she’d have never gotten better at all. Especially Seb.


	10. Returns and guilt tripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is celebrating Liv’s birthday but she doesn't bank on a surprise visitor before the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two if anyone wants it comment new ideas. Re uploaded apologizes to anyone who red the first time x

Liv was sat in the mill back garden on a rare sunny Saturday in February. She was waiting for Aaron, Robert and Seb to get back from shopping, them herself and Vic were having a barbecue and pool party to celebrate Liv’s 16th birthday. It was tomorrow so all the family were gathering today. However Liv didn't know they were coming and definitely didn't bank on the extra guest. Especially not without anyone to help her.   
From Jake   
Hey my birthday girl fancy some company? x  
To Jake  
Pls they aren't gonna be back soon I don't think x  
Putting her phone down she walked into the house to change from her pjs. Coming back down the stairs in her black floral print strapless dress with a denim waistcoat and white wedges. Kicking off her shoes she climbed back onto her grey lounger and peeled off her dress so she was in her bikini, white bandeau top and high waisted bottoms. Hearing the back gate she was expecting Jacob. Instead she came face to face with Gordon. Freezing she snuck her phone behind her back.  
’Olivia’  
’What do you want?’  
’Can't I wish my baby girl a happy 16th’  
’No. Now leave. Jacob will be here soon’  
’Mate?’  
’Boyfriend of two years’  
’Aaron allowed that did he?’  
’Yeah he knows David really well they're mates and Rob’s close with Leyla his biological mum’  
’Right and where is everyone else’  
’Out. Back in 5’  
’That's plenty of time’  
’What for?’  
’Punishment for court sweetheart’  
’What you gonna do Gordon? Kill me?’  
’No I'm going to teach you a lesson’  
Both unaware that Jacob was the other side of the fence listening.  
’Go on then. Do your worst’ she goaded as Jacob listened. Gordon raised his hand to slap her and caught her across the face, ring catching her lip. Not even flinching Liv heard the slight creak of the gate, but Gordon didn't so went to hit her again only to be stopped by Jacob who stood in front of her.  
’Dare touch her again’ he growled turning to face Liv, stroking a calm hand along her cheek. Signing heavily Gordon rolled his eyes and attempted to walk around Jacob who snarled as the sounds of sirens approaching. Jacob held Liv who was quivering in his arms.  
’You won't get away with this Olivia, ’ he roared as he was ushered away, Liv simply turning her face into Jacobs shoulder. Guiding her back into the garden he laid on the lounger with her laying between his legs, head rested on his chest.  
’Feeling better?’  
’A bit. Thanks J’  
’What for my girl?’  
’Rescuing me from him’  
’Baby I wasn't gonna leave you there we’re a team’  
He leaned forward and kissed her just as the boys and Seb walked through the back gate.  
’Oi’  
’Livvy’  
’Sebby’  
The child ran to Liv as she scooped him up, leaning back into Jacobs chest.  
’No funny business I hope’ Aaron called as he started the barbecue,  
’Nothing we haven't already done’ Liv mumbled as Jacob kissed her cheek.  
’Tell them’  
’Tell us what?’ Robert asked from behind them, Seb had wanted to go into the pool so Robert was blowing up armbands.  
’Had a visitor’  
’Who?’  
’Gordon’.  
Both men looked at her properly for the first time since they returned and saw her cut lip and bruised cheek.  
’He did that’  
Liv nodded but didn't speak as she heard Victoria shout through the garden.  
’Hello, where's the birthday girl?’  
’Here Vic’  
Bursting into the back garden she dropped her bags. Walking over to Liv who stood up.  
’What the hell happened to you?’  
’Long story I’ll explain later, need your help’  
Pulling her up to her room Liv sat at her dressing table.  
’Please fix it Vic’  
Sighing she applied a heavy coat of waterproof concealer on her cheek.  
’I can make an excuse for the lip’  
Vic nodded and the pair headed downstairs to a garden full of Dingles and occasional Sugden. All cheering when they spotted her.  
’Here she is’ Aaron shouted, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek, making sure it was the unbrusied one.  
Looking for Jacob she found him with a beer stood between Cain and Robert. Pulling away she sighed,  
’I'm going to rescue Jake be back in a sec.’  
Sneaking up on Jacob she slipped behind him, one arm around his stomach other stealing his beer.  
’Oi’  
Leaning in close she whispered in his ear,  
’I'll make it worthwhile later’  
He caved and let her have a few swigs before she pulled him to the lounger once again. Him lying down as she lay between his legs. Passing a beer between them. Until Aaron shouted her name.  
’Liv’  
’What’  
’We want a picture’  
’Who with’  
’Us four’  
Relenting she stood up and grabbed Seb from Vic. Standing between her brothers in her dress and wedges. Calling Jacob over for a photo of the two of them. However everyone was unaware of a shadow stood in the distance.  
’Be careful Olivia always be careful’ Gordon shouted.


	11. Drinking and Perfect Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv's drinking spirals once again this time its the Dingle Clan’s fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another requested chapter comment any new ideas x

Liv hadn't touched a drop in so long. It had been almost two months since she did and the family were incredibly proud. Having expected a slip up, but secretly Aaron and Robert knew she’d slip up soon and they both promised themselves and her that they'd be there if she did. It had been after she’d overheard the family discussing her in one of the Dingle meetings. At first it was positive, then it turned nasty. They'd all been pleased with her progress to stop drinking but couldn't understand why she’d become an alcoholic in the first place. Belle jumping to her defence unaware Liv was there until later but Liv was grateful all the same. Discovering their true thoughts and feelings (With the exception to Belle who’d actually asked her the questions the others had.) Made her angry but also upset that instead of asking they chose to bitch instead, reminding her that everything said about her being a Dingle wasn't really true. She was just Gordon's daughter. She wasn't really important to any of them. Slipping into Davids she grabbed a few bottles of vodka and left the money and a note for David before heading to the quarry. Sitting on the edge she opened and drank a bottle in half an hour, leaving a strong bitter taste in her mouth but she didn't care. After another half an hour and yet another bottle she stumbled up and headed back for the mill, taking the two bottles to Davids. Stumbling to the mill she managed to get into the door using her key and stumble into the living room. Then everything went black.   
She woke up to the irritating sound of heart rate monitors. The steady beep driving her crazy. That's when she knew she was in the hospital. Blinking softly she let out a low groan.   
’Liv can you open your eyes’ blinking groggily she opened her eyes to the harsh light of Hotten General. Aaron and Robert sat one side and Belle on the other.   
’Hey’ Belle muttered standing up and kissing Liv on the head.  
’What happened you were doing fantastic’  
’I heard the Dingle meeting’  
Belle froze horror-stricken and angry.  
’So that's what made you drink two bottles of vodka.  
Liv nodded,   
’How’d I get here’  
’We were due a girly night in so I popped round with the stuff for mocktails and found you collapsed on the floor. Rushed you to the hospital where I called those two, and you had your stomach pumped so your really dehydrated too’  
Belle stood up and walked towards the door,   
’Where you going?’ Liv asked with a yawn,  
’Deal with them lot in the waiting room. They can all leave if they caused this.’  
Liv simply shook her head as her eyes dropped again.   
’Get some rest I’ll be here when you wake up’ Belle instructed. Liv startled when she heard Belle shouting and Aaron trying to calm her. Standing up Liv moved into the bathroom to change before moving her and the IV to the door, peeping through she saw all the Dingles and Belle with Aaron. Hand on her lower back. Pulling open the door everyone continued to argue until Liv shouted.  
’STOP IT. THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU. ANY OF YOU’  
Becoming out of breath and dizzy, possible side effects of stress after stomach pumping and dehydration. Belle immediately walking over and catching Liv before she fell. Sitting her on one of the chairs she grabbed her a drink of water which Liv took gratefully before she continued her ranting.   
’I want you all to leave.’  
Sounds of protest sounding around the room. None however from Aaron or Belle. Robert having gone to check on Seb.   
’Okay well me, Rob and Seb will be back with Belle in the morning to take you home. She nodded as Belle and Aaron left. Everyone watching as he did, no one else moving until Liv got up and headed back to her room,  
’Just go I don't want or need you here’   
Pushing open the door she was met with a nurse, stood next to the bed waiting for her.  
’Hi’  
’Hi Liv I'm Carol how are you feeling?’  
’Tired and dizzy’  
’Right well let's get you checked and see if you can go home tonight’  
Nodding she paused Carol,  
’Can you stop the family in the waiting room coming in please I don't want to see them’  
Carol nodded and left Liv while she fetched the doctor. Appearing with Belle a few minutes later.  
’Well Olivia’  
’Liv’  
’Liv you are allowed to go home but we'll need you to check in a few hours with the hospital and come back with any problems’  
Liv nodded as the doctor discharged her, Belle helping her change into her black leggings lace bralet and navy jumper black uggs on her feet. Walking through the hospital Liv couldn't help but be thankful for Belle finding her. She knew one thing.   
She didn't need people who pulled her down instead of pushing her up. They just weren't worth the heartbreak or tears.


	12. Consequences of past actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Gordon’s back. Liv is danger will anyone realise before its too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any new ideas. I'm back off holiday now so should post more frequently x

After a great party Liv was enjoying the last of the sunshine, the boys tidying in the kitchen. Vic and Seb still chilling in the garden Seb in the pool while Vic sat on the edge. Creating some distance between her and Seb, Liv lit her cigarette, inhaling deeply as smoke was released from her mouth. Gordon still watching as he crept into the back garden, choosing to hop the fence instead of using the gate. Risking getting caught out if he did. Not banking on Liv moving into eyesight of the boys and Vic. Aaron and Robert having come from the kitchen and looking for her.  
’Where were you?’  
’Having a ciggie chill I didn't want the smell or smoke near Seb.’  
Both nodded in approval as Liv pulled some chewing gum from her pocket. Watching Aaron and Robert in for his bath, Gordon sensing his opportunity to grab Liv for her punishment. Sneaking from the shadows Gordon grabbed the girl, one hand over her mouth the other round her waist. Kicking and screaming no use as no one could hear or see her. Pulling her over the fence and towards his car. Not expecting Cain waiting inside, having seen the car on a walk back to the house as he’d left his phone, Liv thankful to see him until she felt a weight hit her head. Then total darkness.  
Waking up on the mill sofa, all she could feel was pain in the back of her head, sitting up slowly she re-adjusted her vision to see the whole family and Jacob crowded in the living room.   
’Hey’ she croaked out catching Jacobs attention first as he flew to the sofa, pulling her into a tight hug, pressing a fierce kiss to her lips only pulling away for oxygen. Heads resting together.  
’Not that I don't enjoy that but what was that for?’  
’Never scare me like that again. I can't lose you, my bright eyed beauty’  
Liv let out a small giggle alerting the others to her conciousness. Letting Aaron and Robert hug her while Vic stroked her hair.  
’Right we’ve had our reunion so someone tell me what's going on?’  
’You don't remember?’  
Liv shook her head,  
’Last thing I remember was seeing Cain as Gordon tried to kidnap me’  
It was Cain who spoke up from the chair, handing her a glass of water.   
’He tried to take both of us so when he couldn't he bolted and dragged you by your hair. You stumbled and fell which explains the bump on your head and probably bruised hip.’   
Liv nodded along, head laying on Jacob's chest as he pulled her between his legs once again, fingers running softly through the layers in her hair.   
’It’s okay now Gordon’s gone. Police took him. Want a word when your feeling better’  
’How long was I out for?’  
’Around two hours’  
Standing up and stretching Liv made her way to the spiral staircase after glancing at the clock. It was midnight. Jacob stood up and kissed her again   
’Happy birthday gorgeous’  
’Thanks baby. Now you lot home and you’ she gestured at Jacob ’Help me’  
As Aaron and Robert showed the rest of the family out Jacob helped Liv get up the stairs and into her room. Locking her door.   
’Help me take this off I need to see the damage’  
’bright eyes are you sure? I don't know how bad it’ll be’  
Liv nodded as Jacob pulled her dress away. Stood in her bikini Liv turned sideways to face the mirror. Her right side had an array of bruising in different shades. Looking like it would take some time to heal.  
’I look hideous’.  
’Your gorgeous’  
’You still fancy me looking like this?’  
’You still fancied me after I got food poisoning and threw up all over myself’  
’Yeah cause it wasn't your fault and I love you so I didn't like seeing you in pain or suffering’  
’That's a two way street’  
Pulling her close he kissed her cheek and helped her put her ’I only have eyes for you tank on and long grey pj bottoms. Easing out of his clothes the pair climbed into Liv’s bed. Laying contently in Jacobs embrace. She knew that she had a great family and the best boyfriend she could ask for.


	13. Mixups, Surprises and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Gabby’s results are mixed up. Based upon Thursdays episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great idea. Hope everyone is enjoying and feel free to ask for any story. I don't mind writing any of you guys ideas x

Mixups And Surprises

Liv sighed as she opened her envelope. A tiny piece of her praying she’d passed. Lost when he letter tumbled out. FAIL. Staring straight at her burning into her brain. She’d failed her exams, hoping that she could seek comfort she headed to the pub. Not expecting a mini party for Gabby who’d passed her results. Or so she thought. Liv slapped on her fake smile, preparing to go over just as her phone rang. Stepping outside the pub she answered it.  
’Hello’  
’Is this Olivia Flaherty’  
’Speaking’  
’It's Mr Dunn. We appear to have had an issue with your results’  
’What kind of issue?’ Liv praying she had been given the wrong results.  
’You were given another students results’  
’so what happens now?’  
’We’ll send you your results and inform the other student’  
’Thank you’  
Liv hung up the phone and headed for the mill, determined to tell the boys who'd forgotten when she got her new results. Sitting to enjoy her food at the table when they came barging in all apologies and questions, but Liv remained tight-lipped. Simply eating her food and heading up to her room. Receiving a message her results would be with her tomorrow afternoon. Ignoring Gabby’s text when it came through that night. Waking up in the morning with a bubble of excitement in her stomach as she jumped down the stairs still in her ’I love naps’ top and spotty shorts. Deciding to make herself and the boys breakfast. So ten minutes later when they walked down the stairs, there was Liv sitting on her phone. Breakfast laid out on the table. Looking at Robert, Aaron decided he’d ask.  
’What's this?’  
’Breakfast’  
’Yeah but why?’ Aaron questioned again, sitting down and helping himself to some still hot bacon.  
’Because I thought it would be nice’  
An hour later the post was in the letterbox at the mill. Gabby receiving a devastating phone call as Liv ripped open the envelope. Gabby hearing her new results over the phone. She’d failed all her exams. She was gutted. Liv, on the other hand, was over the moon. She had passed every single exam. Only just in the case of maths and science with a five. But Art, English language, Literature, history and Spanish she had six’s, sevens and even an eight in art. Everyone was so proud, Chas planning a celebration for her, messaging Gabby that she passed her results and waiting for a response.  
To Gabs  
Hey sorry exams got messed up, passed all of them what about you?  
From Gabs  
That's great I'm really proud of you. Failed all my exams  
Liv couldn't help but feel guilty, Gabby had been through the last few years but Liv didn't deserve to fail after everything that had happened so she had to be sympathetic to her but in the end Gabby would have her mum and Laurel and so many other people that Liv simply didn't have. Smiling as Aaron and Robert hugged her, handing her Seb who clapped at her as he rested on her hip. She’d managed to succeed despite the odds. She had defied them. Even Chas and Paddy proud of her despite the fact that they were dealing with the issues of the baby. Simply putting it aside to help her celebrate and make a decision on her future. She was going to do her a-levels and be someone they could be proud of. Someone that Seb could look up to. His big sister could be a success because Aaron and Robert who was pretty much her dad now had faith and trust that she could do it. Make them proud and a future for herself.  
"Success usually comes to those who are too busy to be looking for it."


	14. Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Aaron are kidnapped with Dire consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great ideas I keep getting here's another chapter x

Waking up that morning Liv didn't expect to go downstairs in her ’Cute but psycho but cute’ grey t-shirt and leopard print shorts. Jumping down the stairs she was met with Lachlan. Lachlan stood in the middle of her living room holding Seb. The little boy who was more like a brother than a nephew,  
’Lachlan how did you get in here and why do you have Seb?’  
’Because it was the best way to convince you to come with me or I’ll hurt him’  
’Don't hurt him, please Lachlan I’ll do anything’  
’Give me your phone.’  
’Haven't got it. It's broken’ She lied swiftly knowing it was stuffed in the back of her drawer.  
’Right. Go put Seb in his cot, then get some shoes and follow me’  
Doing as she was told she ran up the stairs with Seb on her hip, dashing into her room and texting everyone in her contacts including Aaron and Robert who were still in bed. Tucking an oblivious Seb into his cot she kissed his head.  
’I love you sweet boy and if I don't come home I love you and your daddies so much. And Auntie Vic even Uncle Adam. And especially Nanna Chas and Grandpa Paddy. Make sure you look after your daddies too’  
He gave her a gummy smile and she pulled on some warm leggings, a jumper and few t-shirts underneath as she didn't know how long she’d be gone. Walking back down the stairs Lachlan was stood with a knife around Aaron’s throat, blade almost slicing straight through the skin.  
’Please don't hurt him’  
’Let's go’  
Grabbing Liv he dragged them to his car, throwing them into the backseat she handed Aaron the jumper of his she had grabbed as well as her own from her bedroom. Pulling it over his head as Lachlan pulled up at Home Farm. It had been abandoned since Chrissie and Lawerence death. Rebecca not needing to live there either. Pulling them inside he tied the pair to the living room sofa. Leaving them there while he thought out his plan. Meanwhile Robert was going crazy, having called the Dingles as Liv and Aaron had vanished. Having everyone searching night and day while he looked after Seb and prayed he’d see Aaron’s smile again or hear Liv’s laugh as she played with Seb. A week later they were discovered by Cain and Moira. Lachlan hadn't long left after he stabbed Liv with a kitchen knife. She’d snapped after he confessed to all the killings. He’d killed Chrissie, Lawerence, Rebecca not long after then Gerry and his fake uncle Terry too, determined to know why Aaron pleading with her to stop but she wouldn't until he pulled out the knife. The girl bleeding steadily from the wound in her stomach when the doors opened and Cain spotted the pair tied up.  
’Aaron. Liv’  
’Get an ambulance Moira she's bleeding bad’  
Liv was losing consciousness by the time Robert and Seb reached Home Farm.  
’Hey baby girl’  
’Hey. Hey, little man, I see you kept your promise that's my little star. Listen Sebby Livvy might not be back so look after your daddies they’ll need lots of cuddles. Nanna Chas too, even Auntie Vic.’  
Kissing his head softly and smiling at Robert before her words began to slur.  
’R..Rob look a..after them a..a..all please’  
’I will but your gonna be fine’  
’B..but if I'm n..no..not, please. P..prom..promise me. I l..lo..love you t..too s..so..soft lad’  
’I promise. I love you more my baby girl. I haven't embarrassed you on your birthday yet.’  
She kissed his cheek as he touched her head. Slipping from consciousness.  
’Liv. Liv. Olivia’ Aaron called as he rushed to his husband and son.  
’Is she gone, Rob?’  
’I think so’  
The three began to sob as Moira checked for a pulse. It was incredibly weak but it was there. Just as the paramedics arrived. Moira whispering in one’s ear as they lifted Liv onto the stretcher. All three accompanying her. Doctors rushing from the hospital and pulling her into the building as Robert and Aaron heard the heart monitor. Their little girl. Their little Liv was alive, her heart still going strong as the family gathered. Hoping for her to pull through but there in case she didn’t.  
Aaron having a simple broken arm, healed over in a few weeks. Unlike Liv. Taking nearly twelve hours for an update. She was alive but in a coma for now. She’d gotten through the worst and as the family sat by her side everyone knew that she’d survive, they all needed her in some way. Regaining consciousness after two-week shifts by her bedside. Never leaving her alone for more than ten minutes, the only person not allowed to stay being Chas who was pregnant. Determined that Liv wouldn't want Chas or her goddaughter trying to sleep in a hospital bed or Chair. It was Chas’ shift the night she woke up, refusing to leave Liv as the boys headed to put Seb to bed for the night. Liv’s eyes fluttering as she tried to speak panicking when she couldn't Chas simply shushing her and holding her hand.  
’It's okay. You've been in a coma luv they need to remove the tube, allowing ice chips to roll down her throat Liv felt better.  
’Aaron’  
’At home with Rob and Seb, broken arm but it's you we’ve been worrying about’  
Informing the family everyone appeared at the hospital. With the strength of her family, she returned home after two more days, struggling a little to climb the stairs and pick up Seb. But she improved every single day. Some victories were small like sitting up in bed of a morning others were big like climbing the stairs in her own. With her family there she’d be back to normal soon.  
’It's okay if all you did today was breathe.’


	15. Liars and best mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv finds out her boyfriend Jacob cheated on her with her best mate and outs him to the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One I wrote a little while back hope you enjoy x

It was Saturday night, Liv had gone to meet Jacob for their date. She spotted him and walked towards him, she’d decided to make a real effort, Victoria did her makeup and she wore a white long sleeve top which was low cut with tight black jeans and black heeled boots. She’d curled her hair and Vic had pinned some of it up. She’d slipped out before Aaron or Robert could protest, Chas had given her a wink for good luck too. Then she spotted her. Jacob had his arm around her. They were making out in public. Liv was speechless. Then she realised who it was. It was Gabby. Her best mate. She marched up to them and both froze when they saw Liv. ‘Babe’ Liv looked at him disgusted before turning to Gabby ‘you slag’ she shouted as she slapped her across the face. She turned on her heel, her hips swaying as she stormed back to the pub. Aaron and Robert froze as she walked back in, she marched over to their booth and flopped down, before taking a swig of Roberts pint. ‘Oy’ Both said in unison as Jacob and Gabby appeared in the pub looking for Liv. Pushing herself from the booth she stood confident ‘Get out’ she screamed, both the boys and Chas looked at her, then it dawned on Chas why both were here. ‘You cheated didn’t you?’ Jacob froze and looked at Liv, ‘Can we talk in private babe?’ Liv looked at Chas and realised she already knew nodding at Chas to confirm she launched herself at Jacob ‘No we can’t because you decided to have that slapper instead of me, I made an effort because clearly you had forgotten it’s our anniversary. You cheated on me on our anniversary how can you fix that.’ She looked at him waiting for an answer ‘what about you’ she turned to Gabby who was sneaking away ‘what about me?’ She asked, Liv took Roberts pint and upended it over Gabby’s head. ‘You are meant to be my best mate not to sleep with my boyfriend and then treat me like I’m stupid’ Liv roared looking between the two. She stormed behind the bar and poured Robert another pint before anyone could stop her, ‘get out and don’t come back’ she spat as both left. She was shaking with fury, she grabbed another pint glass poured it and marched over to the boys, Adam and Vic. Who watched her take a swig and put it on the table. Chas just looked on proud of Liv so she poured a couple of glasses of wine and headed over. Liv had finished her pint and gratefully took a glass from Chas and did Vic. ‘Cheers’ all three said in unison, suddenly the pub door opened and there stood Gabby bold as brass. Liv went to stand but both boys caught hold of her ‘let me go’ she hissed and both boys carefully released her. Gabby spotted Liv and marched over ‘we need to talk’ she barked at Liv ‘One I don’t take orders from you and two I don’t want to talk, you man stealing whore.’ Chas passed Liv her wine glass and she gulped it down, ‘so get out of my mums pub, before I pull those cheap extensions from you hair’ Gabby spoke before flouncing away ‘at least my parents wanted me’ Liv was enraged, she caught Gabby’s hair and dragged her from the pub closely followed by the boys and Victoria, ‘how dare you, my parents may have been useless but I got something more when I turned up here’ Liv said full of confidence Gabby rolled her eyes ‘What’ Liv paused ‘a family that love me, I’ve got Chas, Aaron, Robert even Vic and Adam, what about you?’ Gabby stormed away as Chas appeared, she grabbed the bottle as the girls grabbed their glasses as three went and sat in the back. Aaron looked at Robert ‘I guess we are minding the bar and carrying Liv home tonight’. It was just after midnight as the boys enjoyed a final pint with Adam. Vic and Liv appeared from the back room clinging to each other and swaying slightly. ‘There they are, my brothers’ Liv slurred as all three laughed. ‘Come on Liv let’s go’ Aaron attempted but Liv stopped still clinging to Vic ‘I’m glad I dumped Jacob you know Vic’ Victoria nodded and waited for her to continue. ‘Cause he’s really bad in bed’ she made sure to whisper this to Victoria only or so she thought ‘he has a seriously small dick too’ her and Victoria cackled as all three men looked slightly mortified. As Adam grabbed Victoria, Aaron caught Liv as he and Robert guided her back to the mill. The next morning Liv woke on the sofa at the mill with a huge headache, she stood up and headed towards the stairs, she changed into a onesie after a shower and arranged a girls night for herself, Victoria, Chas, Belle and Debbie. Firing off texts she made herself a cuppa and bacon sandwich before settling on the sofa again. It was about fifteen minutes later that she heard the boys coming down the stairs, ‘Morning’ she reply chirpily. Both men did a double take, ‘How are you not hungover?’ Robert asked Liv sighed ‘ I’ve already had a shower arranged another girls night here and had my bacon sarnie the hangover is practically gone.’ Both men sighed as someone pounded on the door. ‘Liv we need to talk about what you told Victoria last night’ she marched confidently towards the door ‘what Jacob?’ Not realising that Aaron and Robert were there ‘did you tell Victoria that I was bad in bed and had a small dick?’ He asked. Liv burst out laughing at the memory ‘I did, I may have also told half the village as I walked home’ he stormed away as Liv cackled back into the house. ‘That included us and Adam’ Aaron said as he made a coffee, ‘I didn’t’ she paused ‘you did’ Robert replied. Liv smirked to herself, ‘bet you weren’t expecting that’ she said laughing as she did. Both men looked at her before bursting into fits of laughter, ‘neither was Adam’ Robert said. Liv would be just fine without Jacob the boys would make sure of it. They weren’t expecting what happened when they went to have tea with Chas that night, Liv dressed in a pair of jeans, a pair of wedges and her favourite black crop top, which showed off her belly piercing. She caught her brothers arms, linked them and walked confidently towards the pub, freezing outside as she saw Gabby and Jacob holding hands, on a date. Her blood boiled but the boys grabbed her and pulled her into the pub before either of them saw her. Liv grabbed their usual booth with Robert while Aaron went to the bar. ‘Two pints, a large glass of red and some menus please mum’ Aaron said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘How is she?’ Chas asked quietly, Aaron sighed ‘just seen them outside holding hands and on a date’ Chas’ blood boiled as she handed over their drinks. ‘She’ll be fine love’ Chas said voice full of confidence ‘I’ll bring the menus in a sec’ Aaron walked over to the booth where Liv sat with her head on Roberts shoulder, eyes glistening with tears. She excused herself. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the toilets, Chas closely followed. She heard the soft sound of Liv crying as she entered, she found the girl crying in the booth furthest from the door. ‘Liv sweetheart open the door’ Liv unlocked the door and Chas slipped in next to her, ‘it’s okay I won’t tell the boys’ Liv sniffed and hugged Chas, ‘I’m mad that they’re dating the day after I caught him cheating’ Chas just nodded and wrapped her arms around Liv, ‘how about I get Debs and Belle to come have a drink once you’ve eaten’ she nodded and pulled out her compact, Chas helped her fix her makeup and both walked back into the bar, arms linked. Suddenly Jacob and Gabby walked in, Jacob looked guilty while Gabby had a smug smile on her face. She gripped Chas for support as they both sat in the booth she caught onto Roberts arm. He handed her the menu as Chas got up to go grab Marlon. Gabby marched over to Liv smug grin on her face while Jacob hung clearly afraid of Aaron and Robert, she just rolled her eyes and waited for Gabby to speak, ‘hiya Liv we were wondering if you wanted to join us for a drink’ Liv looked at her and laughed humorously ‘yeah sure Gabby when it’s your funeral perhaps’ she spat voice almost cracking until Chas reappeared ‘Liv Victoria wants to check your order cause Marlon isn’t here’ Liv excused herself and headed for the kitchen, slipping in Victoria already knew what was going on and offered Liv a chair and a piece of cake she’d baked, they chatted for a while until Charity stuck her head in, ‘you might wanna come out here’ both women got up and headed for the bar Liv gripping Victoria’s arm. Suddenly they heard Chas shouted ‘get out you poisonous cow’ both stood in the doorway. ‘Here comes my favourite slag’ Gabby drawled voice dripping with hate and sarcasm, ‘shut up Gabby’ Victoria defended, suddenly the door burst open and in walked the Barton brothers, watching Liv broke into a small smile as they’d been texting over the last few weeks, Ross saw Gabby and saw red. He looked back at Liv who was gripping onto Victoria, he formed a plan in his head, quickly drawing out his phone and texting Liv, who had her phone in her hand he slipped to the gents and Liv took off into the ladies, meeting around the back of the pub. She rushed up to Ross and hugged him, ‘thanks so much’ he just smiled and hugged her back. ‘What did she want’ Liv looked at him, lip quivering slightly, ‘to make me mad so I’d hit her I reckon’ Ross just rolled his eyes and Liv’s phone pinged telling her to go back to the mill cause Gabby was sitting in the pub waiting for her and had Jacob sat outside the pub waiting for her. She sighed and kissed Ross’ cheek, ‘I’ll text ya when I get home’ he shook his head ‘I’ll walk ya back and make sure no one sees ya’ she nodded and smiled despite her tears, grabbing her hand he pulled her around the back of the pub and around the back of the garage, she slipped them both into the mill and sat on the sofa, sighing she watched Ross leave from the window. It was late when she texted, him thanking him for everything. He asked what had happened after he left, she told him that Aaron had come back with Chas in tow pretending to look for Liv, she laughed and headed upstairs when someone knocked. It was Jacob. He apologised and hoped Liv was found soon, she got an eye roll emoji from Ross which made her giggle. He came to her rescue again when she was in the pub a month later, she was having her weekly gossip with Chas and Victoria while they worked when Gabby strutted in bold as brass, eyeing Liv she formed a plan to get Liv to hit her then report it to the police, what she didn’t bank on was that Ross was in the corner of the pub. Victoria and Chas knew Liv had been texting Ross from the bar and she sent a one word text as soon as Gabby walked in, ‘help.’ Ross formulated a plan and texted her back quickly excusing himself from Finn and Pete. ‘Tell Vic your going on a date I’ll call so you can get past Gabby’ she breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Vic can I nip to yours and grab that dress for my date he’s calling in a minute to tell me where we’re meeting’ Victoria nodded and handed her the keys, suddenly her phone began to play counting stars, ‘hey babes I’m just grabbing something and I’ll meet you in town, yeah I know that place’ she slipped past Gabby silently while talking on the phone. She slid into Vic’s and Ross met her around the back. ‘Apparently she wanted me to hit her’ Liv told Ross. He just shook his head. ‘Gotta go sweetheart text later’ she nodded and both exited keepers. She always had people to look out for her. She just had to ask.


	16. University and Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv returns from University with a few surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another I wrote a little while back don't forget to comment any new ideas x

University And Relationships

It had been six months since Liv went to university in Liverpool, she hadn’t been back in the village since the day she left. She was excited but nervous she wanted to see Aaron Robert and Seb but she was more excited to see Ross. They’d been dating secretly after exchanging numbers two months before she left. She’d been all emotional one night and had too much to drink. She’d ended up at the Barton’s with Ross, he’d texted saying that he would meet her later, it was five on a Sunday so the boys would be at the pub, not knowing she’d be visiting, she grabbed her bags payed for the taxi and headed into the mill making up her room before changing. She changed into a pair of jeans with wedge black boots and a jumper, it was December after all. She grabbed her beanie and scarf along with her handbag, purse and phone. She applied a coat of lipstick and headed towards the pub. As she stepped in Chas spotted her, ‘sweetheart’ she squealed rushing around the bar as Liv approached her. Seb suddenly spotted her, ‘Livvy’ he screamed barrelling towards her she scooped him up and headed towards her brothers. ‘Hey’ she said before Aaron was wrapping her in a hug and Robert did the same, Victoria bobbed out of the kitchen asking about the commotion until she spotted Liv, ‘surprise’ Liv said as Victoria pulled her in for a hug, ‘I take it your going to see him later’ she nodded as the woman slid in their booth next to Robert. ‘Why didn’t you say you were coming back’ Aaron asked Liv looked at him and rolled her eyes, ‘because I like surprises and you’d have made a fuss, I’m already unpacked and I’ve made my bed up, cause your stuck with me till the end of January’ all their mouths fell open. She turned to Chas, ‘any chance of a glass of wine’ I didn’t wanna drink at the train station with my girls’ Chas shook her head broad smile on her face, suddenly Belle walked into the pub, Belle spotted Liv, ‘Olivia Flaherty’ she shouted barrelling over and enveloping her in a hug, ‘Tinkerbelle Dingle’ she laughed ‘how long are you here? Are you only back for a few days? Are you seeing anyone?’ Belle started asking one hundred questions at once, ‘easy babes I’m staying till the end of January so I’m here for a few weeks and I’ll save other questions for a bit’ as Chas handed her a glass of red ‘Robert will get this’ she said causing Robert to sigh and hand over the money. Suddenly her phone rang, ‘sorry gotta take this’ She put on her professional voice and answered, ‘this is Olivia Flaherty of Allen and Overy how can I help?’ everyone just looked at her flabbergasted, ‘right Mr Smith let me make some calls and I’ll get back to you thanks bye’ hanging up her phone. ‘Oh yeah forgot to mention I work at a law firm, I’ve gotta make a few calls to work so I’ll be back in ten’ grabbing her bag and heading to one of the bench’s outside the pub. Sighing she pulled her Samsung galaxy book from her handbag and typing out an email, around an two hours later Aaron, Robert and Seb appeared from the pub, she didn’t see them as she was on the phone, ‘right Mr Smith so you want to divorce your wife so you can go jet off with your twenty something slapper. Okay I’ll see what I can do thanks bye’ sighing deeply she typed another email. She took a large gulp of her wine and hit send as the trio approached, ‘having fun?’ Robert asked eyeing the laptop, she rolled her eyes, ‘Mr Smith has been a client for the last few months and rings every time his wife kicks him out for being an ‘idiot’ the three exchanged a glance meaning she’d explain later. ‘How about we head home cause this monkey is getting tired’ Seb nodded and lifted his arms, grabbing her bag and stuffing the laptop inside she swung him onto her hip and clicked towards the mill, closely followed by Aaron and Robert, by the time she’d put Seb to bed Aaron and Robert had poured her a large glass of wine and set up a film for them to watch, ‘best brothers ever’ she said hugging them and settling between the two with her phone and laptop. Robert took the laptop from her after she fired off another email, ‘no more emails tonight’ she just stared, ‘I have a tight schedule to keep’ Aaron just rolled his eyes and nodded at his husband over her head, ‘you’ve been working for nearly six hours’ she looked at him dumbfounded ‘ten actually’ she mumbled ‘I was working when i got the train and then in the taxi for an hour’ both looked at her, ‘have you eaten’ Robert asked she shook her head, ‘Not since first thing’ both looked shocked Robert took the laptop and handed her a plate, it was her favourite. Spaghetti Bolognese. She sighed contently only realising at nine-thirty how hungry she was. She was back to visit her family. They’d look after her. They always did. After the boys went to upstairs she slipped out to meet Ross, he was sitting outside the mill when she clicked out in her heels, she smiled as she rushed to him wrapping her arms around his neck and his snaked around her waist, ‘Hey princess i missed you’ she just nodded as the tears slipped down her cheeks gently he wiped his thumb over them and hugging her closer. ‘What’s wrong?’ He asked carefully, ‘I got an email today cause I’ve almost finished my university courses with honours’ Ross smiled at her feeling proud, ‘I’ve been offered a job at the Leeds branch of Allen and Overy’ Ross spun her round ‘baby I’m so proud of you’ Liv smiled ‘which means I’m thinking of buying the flat above the boys’ Ross just stared, his girl would be back in the village. He paused and thought a moment, ‘what if we go public with our relationship’ Liv stared at him with a twinkle in her eye ‘really?’ She asked eyes still glistening with tears he nodded and watched as Aaron and Robert appeared at the door, ‘we’ve been seeing each other for nearly eight months, why not’ she rested her head against his shoulder, ‘I’ll tell the boys in the morning about the job, Uni and us’ he just nodded and watched the pair slip back into the mill. She headed for the house after a few minutes, she felt like she was on a cloud. She knew the boys could hear she was just waiting in the living room for them. She was really excited. This was a new chapter of her life. She couldn’t wait. She was awoken around eight the next morning to Seb trotting down the stairs and tapping her on the head, ‘Livvy wake up’ she jolted awake and looked at the little boy, ‘hey monkey sleep well?’ he nodded and climbed on the sofa next to Liv, cuddling into her body. She picked him up and carried him back up the stairs towards her room, dropping him onto the bed she walked into her wardrobe and grabbed some pjs. She changed and the pair headed back downstairs for breakfast. She made Seb some cereal and had a cup of black coffee as he munched happily, totally oblivious to her huge grin as the boys walked down the stairs. ‘Morning Seb’ Robert called as he made himself and Aaron a cuppa. Seb giggles as Aaron tickled him ‘Morning daddy and daddy fluffy’ both just looked at each other, then to look at Liv. She was staring at her phone with bright eyes and a giant grin, Aaron snuck behind her and stole the phone causing Liv to jump and grab it back. ‘Hey’ she shouted as flicked through her phone. ‘Give it back I’m busy’ as if on cue it rang out. Shaking his head he handed her the phone back. ‘Olivia Flaherty how can I help?’ her professional tone made it seem like a work call but it wasn’t. ‘Hey princess can you escape the fam for a bit I have a surprise’ she paused checking if the boys were listening, they were. ‘That’s not a problem can I check the diary and see if I have a meeting available what time would be best?’ her voice wavering with excitement. ‘So the chuckle brothers can here ya?’ was the cheeky reply, ‘yeah that’s great I’ll see you at 12 bye now’ hanging up the phone she headed to the kitchen again to finish her coffee. She charged up the stairs and a few minutes later called down the stairs. ‘Robert can you come and check these figures please’ sighing he headed upstairs to her room, knocking before slipping in. It was a sight he thought he’d never see. Liv was surrounded by her clothes and her hair half done. ‘Help’ she pleaded. Sighing he finished her hair for her and helped her pick an outfit. ‘I know you guys know about Ross’ she watched his smug smile fall. ‘How?’ was all he could muster, she giggled ‘Rob I’ve had to learn how to analyse people and I’ve known you both too long, you can’t keep secrets when it comes to me’ he just shrugged and called for Aaron knowing him and Seb were behind the closed door. Seb spoke first ‘Livvy look pretty’ she smiled softly and hugged the little boy. She couldn’t wait to move back. It would mean more time with her family. Stepping out of the house to meet Ross her stomach was filled with butterflies. By the end of the day, she’d have a boyfriend publicly and hopefully a flat to go with the new job. Life was going great for Liv.


	17. Rule Breaking and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is out after curfew and the boys are worried. With good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the idea feel free to post any new ones in the comments x

It was 12 and Liv still wasn't back. Her curfew was 10.30 and they couldn't help but worry, they’d called and texted her like crazy. With still no answer Aaron was on the verge of calling the police. Robert barely stopping him when Liv walked through the door, bruises on her arms and a black eye on the right side of her face. Cut above her eyebrow, hair in rattails because of the rain shivering and shaking.  
’Liv what happened?’ Aaron asked, scooping her hair back pulling it into a ponytail. Assessing the damage to her pale skin, former tan gone. Barely visible through the bruises, still fresh and purple in colour.  
’Nothing, I'm fine.' Yanking her arm away and heading for the stairs but Robert stood in the way.  
’No your not Liv’ Robert replied before Aaron could, 'who did this to you?’  
’No one Robert. Get off!’  
’No Liv we need to know what happened?’  
Liv froze, as tears leaked from her eyes. Simply holding the girl close while Robert called Victoria to help get the girl cleaned up. Arriving a few minutes later and taking Liv into the bathroom, having her sit in the heat of the bath water while Victoria washed her hair.  
’Am I in trouble Vic?’  
’No sweetheart we just want to know what happened’  
Tipping Liv’s head back Victoria rinsed her hair and pulled her out the bath, drying her off and putting her in tartan PJ bottoms and a white vest with a plain red fluffy dressing gown over the top and white boot slippers. Plaiting her hair off her face, before sitting her on the sofa and collapsing into her side. stretching an arm around the sofa, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder  
’Liv what happened, did someone attack you? Did you fall?’ Aaron plagued, trying to get answers without upsetting the girl too much.  
’I...I fell’ she whispered.  
’Liv darling you need to tell us the truth’ Victoria cooed as the girl fell into the sofa snuggling into the older woman for comfort.  
’I got attacked by some lads from school’  
’Is this the worst of it?’  
Liv nodded but they could all see it was a lie. She refused to meet their eyes, turning to face anywhere else.  
’They raped you too didn't they?’ Robert asked bluntly frightening her in the silence.  
Liv could only nod as she turned her face into Victoria's shoulder. Aaron and Robert could see into those eyes of his beautiful, talented baby sister. Watching the bile rise up her throat as she bounced to the bathroom they all heard her being sick. The thought of telling them. Telling anyone this was bad enough but it had to be done. The real justice when she stood up in court after identifying them at the station. Telling the judge and Jury every little detail, in front of all the Dingles who supported her throughout. Forming a special bond with Victoria. Her being there when the four pleaded not guilty and holding Liv while she cried, believing she couldn't beat them everyone who supported her saying otherwise. giving her the last push as she stood on that stand looking up into the gallery, Dingles littering it as Aaron, Robert and Victoria sat In the very front, struggling but supporting Liv through it all. Being there when Liv got the guilty verdict she wanted. She needed.  
”Healing doesn't mean the damage never existed. It means the damage no longer controls our lives.”


	18. Disorderly And Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra visits the mill drunk, demanding Liv go to Ireland with dire consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another suggestion comment anymore ideas x

Disorderly And Damage

A slamming on the front door woke Liv at 2 in the morning. Shouts that sounded remarkably like her mother but that was impossible she was in Dublin. Dressed in her pink t-shirt and pink tartan shorts, shoving her pink slipper boots on and practically sleepwalking to the door and unlocking it.  
’Hey, Liv my baby grab your stuff we're going back to Dublin.’  
’Mum I live here now and I'm not going anywhere’  
’Liv’ Aaron called down the stairs, Robert hot on his tails  
’Sandra? What's going on?’  
’A..Aaron love I'm taking Liv to Dublin’ she slurred bottle of vodka clutched in her hand, Liv trying to pull it away when she stumbled back. Head slamming into the door. Collapsing in the doorway,  
’Liv!’  
’Hey, sweetheart its Rob can you hear me?’ kneeling next to the girl as Aaron phoned an ambulance.  
’Aaron nip upstairs, Grab Seb and a bag for each of the kids’  
Aaron nodded as Sandra simply phoned a taxi, throwing away her vodka as the ambulance sirens roared through Emmerdale causing Chas and Paddy to come stumbling from the pub. Watching Liv rolled out into the ambulance, the boys and Seb climbing into the car.  
’Aaron darling what's happened?’  
’Sandra mum we need to get to the hospital’  
’We’ll change and meet you there’  
Aaron nodded and slammed the car door as the ambulance headed for the hospital. Pushing down on the brakes while Seb slept peacefully in the back. Parking the car as they dashed into the hospital, Seb laying in his carrier as he was placed gently on the floor as they spoke to a receptionist.  
’Olivia Flaherty was just brought in by ambulance. The receptionist simply tapping her computer keys without speaking.  
’She’s in resus so you’ll have to wait and speak to a doctor’ she replied curtly nodding to the waiting room down the corridor, simply picking up Seb and making their way to the seats. Chas and paddy joining them shortly after, sleeping on the chairs until the doctor approached them six hours later.  
’Olivia Flaherty’s family?’  
’Yeah’  
’She has a concussion, as well as a mild traumatic brain injury. She’ll have to stay in today and overnight for observation but should be allowed to leave tomorrow’  
’Can we see her?’  
’Yes she should be waking up shortly but may be disoriented so try not to stress her please’  
Nodding the five, headed in the direction of her room. Smiling as she turned to look towards it, smiling softly when she saw the group and Seb in his car seat,  
’Can I have a cuddle?’ she asked voice hoarse  
Chas barrelling forwards and wrapping the girl in a huge cuddle.  
’Never do that again’  
’I'll try’  
Aaron and Robert bringing Seb close and pulling him from the carrier after sending Chas and Paddy home.  
’Hey little one’ she cooed as Robert’s arms supported her from behind, Aaron resting a hand on her back, pulling her close as Robert mirrored his position from the other side of the bed. They wouldn't let anyone hurt either of their kids if they could help it. Sandra was an accident that could have and will be avoided Aaron thought as he watched his son and baby sister drift into sleep, himself and his husband not far behind.


	19. Illegal acts and leaving behind trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle causes some trouble and pins the blame on a fully aware Liv who leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and loved to write this one it gave me real inspiration x

She couldn't believe she’d done it. And now she had to fix it. Belle was in a world of trouble and needed someone to blame, that's when Liv turned up. Blaming her for the theft that was easy watching all the Dingles turn against Liv that was hard. She’d needed some quick cash that Lisa and Zak wouldn't give her the money for so she stole it from the pot. Buying what she wanted she shoved the remaining money in Liv’s backpack and told her parents.   
’Belle, do you know who took the money?’ Lisa had asked her sat at the table.   
’It was Liv’ she replied.   
Watching Lisa and Zak’s faces drop as a small pang of guilt coursed through her. Watching her parents call Aaron and Robert who checked her bag and gave the money back to Lisa and Zak. Both insisting Liv stay away from Belle and themselves and away from Wishing Well. Not one Dingle talking to Liv, with the rare exception of Aaron and Noah who was there, banned from everywhere in the village after Chas told them all. No one knowing Gabby and Laurel (who believed she didn't take the money as she’d shown them the proof) had to rush Liv to hospital after Gabby found her collapsed at the pavilion after an overdose or cuts on her wrists. Liv insisting on many occasions she didn't take the money until she had enough. She was sick of the insults from the village about how awful a human being she was or how she should clear off to her real family cause no one else wanted her. She was going back to Dublin. Her mum putting the money into an account Liv booked the ferry ticket and packed all her belongings. Printing the ticket late at night and texting Belle to meet her. Suspecting the girl after she watched Belle take the money, deciding to try and protect her until Belle told Zak and Lisa it was all Liv’s fault.   
To Belle  
Meet me before I go  
From Belle  
Where? x  
To Belle   
Bustop in ten  
Slipping from wishing well Belle headed for the bus stop, seeing Liv with all her belongings.   
’Where are you going?’  
’Dublin’  
’Why?’  
’Cause I'm not staying here while the Dingles and the rest of the village slate me because of something you did’  
’I know and I'm sorry I blamed you I didn't expect things to go the way they did’  
’Whatever. Give this note to your mum and dad and this one to Chas’  
’Okay. Liv I am really sorry’  
’You know I'm kinda gonna miss this place’  
’Then don't go’  
’I haven't got a choice. Bye Belle’   
That was the last thing Belle ever said to Liv. Simply taking the notes home not knowing Liv was sat on the bus sending their recorded conversation to everyone. Hoping no one caught her before she got on the ferry. Waiting until she was at the port before she sent it to all her contacts. Texting Gabby as she did  
To Gabs  
I'm sorry I ended up leaving you when I did. I hope you, Laurel, Arthur and Dotty will be okay I'll text you when I've safely arrived and Aaron knows now so tell Laurel not to panic too much. Please tell her I'm sorry and I really appreciate you all. Please visit me soon I'm gonna miss you all like crazy. Love always Liv x  
Gabby replying almost instantly as tears streaked down her face.  
From Gabs  
I'm sorry that cow ruined your life the way she did Laurel says we’ll visit the four of us when you get settled we've already been looking. You need to do what's best for you right now Liv and that's go. I get it. Laurel says she loves you and to call when you get to Dublin and send lots of pics for her to show the kids. I love you Liv. Gabs x  
To Gabs  
Will you make sure everyone is okay for me and I'll send pics from the ferry if I can. I'll call when you all get up and say a proper goodbye to the kids and Laurel. I know they don't deserve you looking out but please for me keep an eye. Especially on Noah he knew it wasn't me. I'm heartbroken to leave but it is best for me. Glad you all understand and hope you know it wasn't easy. Hope you all know that you saved me. Liv x   
Gabby letting out muffled sobs as Laurel comforted her. Liv watching for the boat as she sends out her final texts. The first to Aaron. The next to Robert and the final one to someone she loved as a sibling. Noah.  
To Aaron  
By the time you get this, I’ll be gone. Ask Gabby or Laurel for the full story and please listen to the recording I sent it proves I didn't do this. I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up to you and your family Aaron. But now I'm going back to mine. Don't call or text cause I'm ditching my phone and no one has the new number in the village. I hope you have a great life from now and Seb looks cute in his pageboy outfit. Your little Liv x  
To Rob  
I'm sure Aaron’s already told you so I won't repeat myself. Thank you. You tried to get Aaron to believe me after I showed you the tape but still he wouldn't. I appreciate you took me in and loved me cause I love you too Rob. So much. Please look after Aaron and give Seb another big sloppy kiss from his auntie Liv. I don't want any visitors from the village so please don't break my heart and come, especially not with Seb. I'm sorry I let you down. You became a dad and I'm sorry daddy that I let you down. Your one and only grumpy girl. Liv x  
To Noah   
Noah. I'm glad you spent yesterday with me and Gabs cause it gave me chance to say goodbye. Don't tell anyone that you’ve got my number and I'll meet you in Leeds in a few months to see you again cause you can't make it to Dublin, ask Laurel she's bringing Gabs. I'm glad you believed me and supported me when the other Dingles didn't. Make sure Gabs doesn't hurt Belle or get arrested. Don't let Aaron or anyone have the new number I'm done being a fake honorary Dingle. Love you so much little brother. Your big sis. Liv x  
An hour later her phone began ringing. Everyone from the Dingles and village except, Gabs, Laurel or Noah, receiving replies to all three texts reading them all as she got in line to board the ferry.   
From Aaron  
Liv please come home I'm sorry I didn't listen to you or Rob but I'm here I love you and I'm prepared to listen now. Gabby will have your new number so I'll bug her if I have to. At least call or text someone in the village. I love you little one x  
From Robert  
You don't have to thank me, sweetheart. I know you're going to your mum I checked the computer. Don't panic I'm at the ferry port and can see you but it's just me and Seb he wants to say goodbye please can we come before you get aboard. We won't bother you again and we’ll tell Aaron we missed you and that your gone, I've decided to put you my grumpy baby girl first. Rob x  
To Robert   
Come to see me but you’ll have to be quick I need to get on board in twenty minutes x  
Reading Noah’s text as she waited for Robert and Seb, hearing him shout her name as she finished Noah’s text.  
From Noah   
I'm sorry you had to leave Liv and I’ll miss you like crazy but this is what's best for you. Promise we’ll meet at our favourite place in Leeds in a month when your settled and Laurel says she’ll bring me when she visits, I promise I'll look out for Gabs call me when you get there, Love you big sis. Noah x  
’Livvy’ was bellowed as she dried her eyes and scopped Seb into a cuddle.   
’Hey buddy listen I have to go away and I don't know when I'll be back so can I have a big sloppy kiss and a huge cuddle?’  
Seb obliged as he squeezed her before she put him down turning to Robert and throwing herself into his arms.  
’I'm sorry daddy’ she whispered in his ear tears streaming.  
’Its okay baby, you be safe and call soon okay’  
She nodded as he dried her tears stepping onto the ferry as Aaron and the other Dingles approached. Liv simply climbing onboard and blowing a kiss to Robert and Seb. Sitting down on the end as the ferry pulled away from the port she looked back. Robert was waving as Seb cuddled Aaron who was crying. Pulling out her phone she called two people. Determined to see if Chas and Lisa red the letter so dialling Aaron first.  
’Liv’  
’Did they read them or come because you begged’  
’No they red them. Please come home we can talk about this’  
’No. No, Aaron, we can't because I’m hated by everyone but Gabs, Laurel, Noah, Rob and Seb. They all believed me. They stopped me cutting myself to shreds not you or your family. Now put Chas on the phone’   
Realising he’d get nowhere Aaron did as she instructed  
’Liv please get off the ferry at the next port and come home’  
’No Chas because you announced your opinion of me to the entire village. Did you read it.’  
’I did. And I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. So come back and let us fix it’  
’No I'm sick of being a fake honorary Dingle after everything that happened in the last six months now put Lisa on the phone’  
’Liv love its Lisa will you please give us chance to explain’  
’No Lise all I wanted to say was that I hope you red the letter and heard the tape. But don't you dare give up on that little girl of yours she needs you more than I never did.’  
’You are a special kid Olivia Flaherty you know that’  
’I did but you just confirmed what a wise woman once told me’  
’Bye Liv’  
Hanging up the phone she dialled Gabby’s after a few seconds she heard Gabby’s cheery tone.   
’Hello’  
’Hey Gabs guess who’  
’LIV’  
’Missing me’  
’Yeah like crazy, Arthur I’ll put her on speaker’  
’Hey Liv’ she heard from the rest if the family’  
’Hey guys, Gabs can you take me off speaker and give me to Arthur for a sec’  
’Yeah’  
’Hey Liv’  
’Hey, bud I need you to look after your sisters and mum for me. Cause I won't be around for a while but I want you to be strong and I'll call soon, give Dotty a hug from me. Give the phone to your mum please’  
’I will’  
Passing the phone gives Liv chance to brush away her stray tears as she heard Laurel down the phone.  
’Hey, Liv now make sure you look after yourself and remember ditch the phone as soon as you get there cause they’ll try and track it. We won't tell anyone and I'll bring Noah when I get the chance to. Promise you’ll call Gabby soon I'm gonna miss you okay and I love you Liv’  
’I love you too Laurel and I'll call when I get to where I need to. I'll look after me and mum too’   
Hanging up the phone Liv looked out onto the view of the sea mapping a few pics as the boat moved further away from Leeds and her old life. Leaving behind the misery and suffering was the best thing she did.


	20. Quick returns and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to Liv leaving we see what happens when she meets up with Noah a few months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't stop writing so this will be another long one, hope you enjoy x

Meeting Noah two months later at a cafe in Leeds. She'd changed dramatically, her once shoulder length blonde hair was now waist length and chestnut brown with highlights of her original ash blonde. Her once tomboy style replaced by a more girly and classy look, her ears pierced, now holding medium-sized hoops, trackies and Aaron's hoodies replaced by tight figure hugging jeans and vests with black blazers and even heeled boots.   
’Noah’   
’Liv’   
The pair hugged as they wandered arm in arm to their favourite cafe.   
’How's the village?’  
’Chaos’  
’Why?’  
Gabby and Laurel won't speak to half the village and none of the Dingles, Laurel even slapped Belle cause she was spreading a bunch of lies.’  
’So the village is in Chaos because of me’  
’No because of that cow’  
’I think it's time I visited the village and fixed this, I've got another day here before they need me back in Ireland’  
’Who’  
’Mum and Daniel’  
’Daniel?’  
’My partner and dance partner’  
’You dance properly now’  
’Yeah in Edinburgh but visit mum every two weeks’  
’What's it called’  
’Broughton High school and I only got In after working hard in school for the past year’  
’Ready to head back to the village’  
’No but I need to fix this then head back to Dublin before I go to Edinburgh for school on Tuesday.’  
’First can I get a picture of you, if I can't see you I want a picture’  
’Fine’  
Standing up in front of Noah she placed a hand on her hip and smiled  
’Right let's go I've got other stuff to do, I need the last of my stuff from the Mill for Broughton anyway so we’ll get Gabby and do that’  
Noah nodded as they climbed aboard the bus to Emmerdale. A pit of dread and fear in Liv’s stomach as the bus stopped, gripping Noah’s hand as she walked through the village to Gabby’s. Knocking on the door, having not been recognized if she hadn't sent photos.  
’LIV’  
’GABBY’  
Pulling her in for a hug as she pulled the pair inside, Dotty sitting on the floor and Arthur playing with her until they saw Liv  
’Hey kid’  
’Liv’  
Arthur ran forward and hugged the girl as Dotty toddled over Liv picking her up and spinning her round as Laurel opened the front door.  
’I can hear you all outside what is....’  
Stopping dead when she saw those blonde highlights  
'Liv’  
’Hey Laurel’  
The girl ran to the woman who hugged her close  
’How’s school’  
’I've got some news about that’  
’What’  
’I'm not in school in Dublin I'm in Edinburgh Broughton to be exact learning dance’  
All mouths fell open as Liv continued  
’I live there most of the time and go to stay with mum two weekends of the month, and most holidays’  
Her phone ringing as she stopped, it's Daniel I need to take this’  
’Hey Dan’  
’Hey Liv how’s Leeds’  
’I'm in Emmerdale Village. Don't panic I'm coming back, stopping to see mum in Dublin tomorrow morning and by tomorrow evening I’ll be yours in Edinburgh again’  
’Okay. Love you from my pointed toe to the top of my head’  
’I know and I love you more than all the grand Jetés in the world’  
’Bye’  
’Bye’  
Hanging up she pulled Noah and Gabby from the house to collect the last of her stuff,   
’Are Aaron and Robert in?’  
’Don't think so but knock first’  
Liv nodded and tapped her fist against the stained glass, waiting a few seconds as Robert answered the door.  
’Gabby, Noah and....’  
He stopped dead when Liv turned around, he recognized the hair and the eyes they were the same chocolate brown puppy eyes that could melt his heart in a second  
’Hey, Rob who’s at the door’ Victoria called as Robert ushered the three into the house.   
’It's a mate of Liv’s from Ireland to get the last of her stuff’  
’Okay, how is she’  
’Yeah she's good, she’s in Edinburgh now’  
’Why did Sandra move?’  
’No she goes to school there’  
Noah and Gabby pulling her in the direction of the stairs and up to Liv’s former bedroom. Still the same way she left it on that night almost two and a half months ago.  
’Right we’ll pack everything into boxes, take what you can now and I’ll get Robert to ship the rest’ Noah suggested as Liv began to pack up her belongings.  
’Yeah that would be great’   
Half an hour later Liv was packed and taking as much stuff as she could carry and headed back downstairs, running into Robert and Seb as she did. Having sent Robert a photo of her new hair she realised he’d shown Seb when the four-year-old toddled over and patted her cheek  
’Livvy look different’  
’I know buddy, do you look handsome in a suit’  
’You’d look amazing in your groomsmaids dress you know’ a voice called from the kitchen, Aaron stood leaning against the counter.  
’I only came for my stuff and to see a few people I'm not coming back’  
She paused when her phone rang again, Daniel’s name flashing up.  
’Hey Dan what's up? They can't do that I'm not in school until Tuesday and my final exam of this term is on Wednesday It's on Monday now, have we got out routine done. Right you finish choreographing and I’ll get on the next ferry to Dublin then Edinburgh babe. Yeah okay, I love you as much as I do your demi-pointe pirouettes. Bye. I haven't got time for this I need to go’  
They could only nod as she hugged Aaron, kissed Seb’s cheek and hugged Robert, whispering in his ear,   
’I've got a show on the tenth of next month I’ll text the details would you bring Seb?’  
He nodded and dried her eyes.  
’Hey, what is it that I say after we call every week.  
’I'm your grumpy girl, you love me and to keep dreaming big. Always call if Dan does something wrong, and that I'm daddy's little Liv’   
He smiled,   
’Go on baby your friends are waiting and call me when you get to Edinburgh again’  
Walking out Liv almost broke watching Seb who was crying into Robert’s shoulder, Aaron hugging the pair as she dried her eyes heading for the pub where she knew Laurel would be meeting the three. Walking in it fell silent as Arthur called her name,   
’Liv can you stay for tea?’  
Walking over to him she ruffled his hair and kissed Laurel’s cheek.  
’Sorry no, buddy I've got to be on a ferry a few hours early. But I've got time for a few photos and a quick drink. Laurel?’  
’Yeah I'll have another orange juice please, I'll give you a hand’  
’Okay. Charity can I get three orange juice, a small glass of prosecco and a lemonade please’  
’That’ll be 10.50, please. You know everyone has been looking for you. Does Aaron know your back’  
’Back for my stuff, I have commitments and Rob has known where I've been the whole time as have Laurel, the kids and Noah. We meet every month in Leeds’  
’Right and what about Chas or the rest of the Dingles?’  
’Tell them if you want but I'm out of here in four hours and back on a ferry. Keep the change’  
Carrying the drinks over Liv placed the orange juices down and handed Noah his lemonade,   
’What's happened you were meant to stay for tea a few hours ago’  
’Dan called. They’re bringing my final exam of the term forward to Monday so I need to be home by Sunday afternoon to run my routine.’  
’Right and can the public watch’  
’Yeah most people are going to be there’  
’We booked tickets for the seven of us’  
’Seven?’  
’Us five as well as Robert and Seb. He paid for accommodation and we paid for tickets’  
’So your all getting the ferry with me’  
’Yeah and we’re all leaving when you do so Roberts probably packing now’  
Liv laughed as she pulled out her phone. Seeing Charity walk past,  
’Can you take a photo please Charity’  
She nodded and took the phone as Dotty was sat on Liv’s lap. Handing the phone back Liv thanked Charity when she heard her name.  
’Olivia’  
’Chasity’  
’It's good to see you’  
’Likewise’   
’When should I help you move back into the mill’  
’I'm not moving back I came for my stuff Chas. I have a family here and in Ireland, I’m back for a visit so where are the rest of them, cause know Charity didn't just call you’  
’Not far behind me. Why won't you come back’  
’Because I was treated like a piece of dirt on the bottom of half the villages shoe and no one but these people believed me. So I made a new life for myself. I wear makeup and heels, I go clubbing in Dublin some weekends. I have a boyfriend. I'm happy’  
’You don't miss us at all then’  
’I do but right now I want to spend time with my family before I leave and don't see Noah for another month or Gabby for another two. The kids and Laurel for maybe three or even four.’  
’Okay’  
’I've only got another ten minutes before I need to go so should we head to yours so I can cry in peace away from the village and they're shaming me’  
’I've got something to do for now but I'll be at the port in an hour okay’  
’Yeah, in case you miss me I want a hug and photo now’  
Standing up she stood next to Noah pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
’Be careful and look after yourself baby brother’  
’I will big sister’  
Downing her drink as Noah disappeared. Grabbing Dotty and swinging her onto her hip she followed her family out as Aaron, Robert, Seb and the rest of the Dingles walked in the door.   
’watch where you're going’ Cain growled as Liv walked past,  
’Where’s Liv?’  
’The one that you've just growled at was her mate’  
All the Dingles looked at Robert,  
’What I paid for her to dye her hair I should know’  
’You what?’  
’Aaron she's my little girl, of course, I paid for it’  
’Why?’  
’Because she asked on one of our weekly calls. Me and Seb are going away today and won't be back until Friday’  
’Where?’  
’Visit a mate of mine in Scotland who wants to see Seb’  
Aaron just nodded as Robert kissed his cheek.  
’Seb say bye to Papa and Nanna’  
’Bye papa. Bye Nanna’  
’Bye bug’  
’Bye sunshine see you soon’  
Walking out the door Robert headed for Laurels when he heard his name. It was Noah with a suitcase and a backpack.   
’Ready to go?’  
’Yeah I've got my best clothes but they’ll need to be ironed when we get there’  
’That's fine, I’ll leave Seb with you guys while I go grab our cases’  
Noah nodded as Seb took his hand and led the way to Laurel’s knocking as Gabby opened the door  
’Hey guys’  
’Livvy’  
’Hey, bud you ready’  
’Yeah daddy’s gone for cases’  
An hour late everyone was gathered at the port.   
’I’ll stop off at Dublin but you guys keep going to Edinburgh and get checked in’  
’Okay. Does everyone have everything’  
All nodding when they heard the familiar sound of the Dingles voices.  
’Let's board and quickly’ Liv called as she pulled Dotty and Seb onto the ferry, Gabby and Noah behind then Laurel, Arthur and Robert who simply turned around to face the Dingles as they all headed for the ferry.   
Watching as the Dingles all shouted for Liv, the girl not turning around. Simply just chattering to Dotty and Seb. Yeah they’d apologized and she appreciated it but it didn't make up for the way they all made her feel so low. Arriving back in Edinburgh she felt at home, simply smiling as Dan stood waiting for her and the family.  
’Dan’  
’Liv’  
Hugging him close she cried, soft tears so nobody could hear.  
’Bad?’  
’Really, I didn't know they were coming to see the show till I got there but it was a great surprise’  
’How far is the hotel from school?’  
’Around fifteen minutes’  
’Good so they’ll be nearby’  
It was after the show a week later when they all left. Liv had been given a high grade for her dance to Let me go, it was incredibly powerful and she danced wonderfully, especially since Robert put the Dingles on facetime from Wishing Well so they could watch. Hugging Seb and Dotty first she kissed their noses.  
’Be good my little ones I'll see you soon’  
Next was Gabby, Noah and Arthur  
’Be good and remember my promise’ she pressed a kiss on Arthurs' forehead as he took the little ones and climbed onboard.  
’Noah. Call me when you get back and I'll visit you in the village next month okay’ he nodded and hugged her.  
’Bye big sis’  
’Bye baby bro’  
Climbing on he comforted Seb who was in tears. Gabby was next,  
’Don't go hitting Belle or plotting any revenge and I'll call when I get my results for this year okay’  
They hugged as Liv kissed her cheek, becoming a lot more affectionate since she left.  
Laurel was next,   
’Same goes for you Laurel. I don't need Noah telling me you've been beating anyone up and getting arrested. Be nicer to the village and the Dingles too it was my choice’  
She only nodded and pulled Liv close dropping a kiss on the younger woman's head.  
’You’ve grown up Olivia Flaherty and I'm impressed’  
Tears spilling from her eyes as Robert stood in front of her, making sure Seb couldn't hear her.  
’Daddy am I making the right choice or should I be getting on that ferry with you all?’  
’Baby you are making the best choice for you and only you. Okay I'm so proud and I'll be back over the minute you need me and better be visiting me and your baby brother when you come back’  
’I will. Love you daddy’  
’I love you more gorgeous girl. My little Liv’ he sighed brushing away her stray tears and kissing her head,   
’What have we always said from when you arrived with us at 12?’  
’No matter how far I go that I'll always be in your hearts and you in mine’  
’That's my girl’  
Hugging him tightly before he had to climb aboard.   
Everyone waving as Dan stood behind her.  
’Will she be okay?’ Arthur asked as the boat drifted further away.  
’She will cause she’s got Dan and us across the sea’  
It became a tradition from then on. Once a month she’d take a week off and visit the village. Sometimes she didn't visit the village if she was having a low confidence week. Instead, they’d all stay in a hotel room, watch films and eat chocolate to make Liv feel better.


	21. Falls and Health Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv has a accident in the house alone will anyone help in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great idea hope I did it justice feel free to comment any new ideas x

Sighing to herself Liv pulled herself from the sofa, she was on her own with Seb for now cause Robert was in a meeting and Aaron had gone to pick up tea for them all from the pub. Meaning Chas would have him talking for at least half an hour. She was making Seb’s bottle and heading up the stairs when she tripped and fell back down all sixteen steps, knocking herself unconscious. While Seb started fussing upstairs Liv lay on the floor, twenty minutes later Aaron returned to Seb snuffling upstairs and Liv laying on the floor. Dumping the food on the kitchen table and rushing up the stairs he calmed Seb before carefully taking him down the stairs and laying him in the Moses basket. Before grabbing his phone and checking Liv for a pulse,  
’Come on. Liv. Liv. Olivia, wake up’ he shouted, careful not to wake a sleeping Seb. Ambulance on the way as Aaron called Robert at his meeting.  
’Aaron’ he growled in greeting  
’Robert. It's Liv’  
’What has she done now!’  
’She’s fallen down the stairs and is unconscious’  
’I'm on my way home. I’ll be there in ten minutes’  
’Okay’  
Excusing himself from a very understanding client he dashed for his car and sped home from Leeds. Just as the ambulance pulled up outside the mill.  
’Aaron’  
Seeing his husband and son watching anxiously as his sister in law. No daughter was carried into the ambulance, simply taking his son and kissing his husband before Aaron climbed into the ambulance and Robert into his car. A quick stop to Victoria at the pub who wasn't happy until Robert explained.  
’It's an emergency Victoria.’  
’Why is it time for you and Aaron or do you have another crucial meeting?’  
’Liv’s been rushed to hospital she fell down the stairs and was unconscious’  
’Oh my God Rob go I've got him and a spare key if I need it’  
He kissed Seb and then his sisters head before running back out the door speeding to Hotten General and heading straight for the reception desk.  
’Olivia Flaherty was brought in by ambulance’  
Receptionist simply typing on the keys and spitting him the answer,  
’Paediatrics room two bay four’  
’Thanks so much’   
He mumbled to himself and barged up the stairs finding Aaron, sat by a still unconscious Liv who was hooked up to a heart rate monitor.   
’Hey Aaron, how is she?’  
’No change. They think she’ll wake up soon and we can take her home’  
Just as Aaron moved to hug Robert they felt her hand twitch, a small soft smile creeping upon her face.  
’Hey,’ she whispered voice cracking as Robert handed her some ice chips.  
’When can I go home? I'm missing Seb cuddles. What happened?’  
’You fell down the stairs while you were looking after Seb earlier’  
’M’sorry’   
’What for sweetheart?’  
’Not keeping a proper eye on Seb’  
’Sweetheart it's fine he’s okay he’s with Vic’  
’Right well I'm ready to go home’  
’Let's get the doctor to check you over before we go anywhere’  
Nodding as she drifted back to sleep, doctor in ten minutes later telling them the scans were fine and that she should be okay to go home so signed the discharge papers. Leaving the hospital she felt a wave of dizziness but ignored it and carried on walking towards the car and climbing in. Desperate to go home and see her family again. Climbing out at the mill and wrapping Seb in a huge cuddle before she placed him into the Moses basket. That's when she felt the sharp pain and the fall to the floor. Both men watching helplessly as Liv had a seizure right in front of them, Robert dialling the ambulance again, she finally stopped seizing after two and a half minutes when the ambulance arrived and Robert hopped on board leaving Chas to look after Aaron and Sebastian. Keeping a strong grip on her hand Robert knew she’d be fine she always was. Leaving her to head into resus he called Aaron.  
’Robert is she okay?’  
’She's gone into resus and they'll update me soon’  
As he finished speaking the doctor appeared.  
’Mr Sugden?’  
’Yes whats wrong with Liv’  
’She's got a subdural haematoma’  
’That is?’  
’A collection of blood on the brain’s surface, under the outer covering of the brain’  
’How is that possible’  
The trauma she suffered earlier to her skull’  
’Is she still alive?’ he held a breath and prayed he’d get to tease her or hug her again or listen to her play with Seb and sing him to sleep.  
’She is. But she’ll need surgery to ease the pressure on her brain. We’ll let you know when she's out of surgery’  
Robert nodded and called Aaron back  
’She’s in brain surgery’  
’She's what’  
’In brain surgery, she's got blood on the surface of her brain.’  
’Well, will she be okay?’  
’They don't know right now’  
Hanging up the phone it was an anxious six hours before he was approached.  
’She's in the clear for now and is in recovery, you can go see her’  
Bolting in the direction of her room he saw her coming round from the anesthetic.  
’Hey, baby girl Aaron and Seb are on the way do you need anything?’  
’Will you cuddle me please Rob?’  
He did and that's how they stayed even when Aaron and Seb joined them.


	22. Mistakes and Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby and Liv kiss, but Robron catch them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great idea, struggled a little with the base of this story bit I this its not quite right comment any suggestions or tips x

Mistakes And Kisses

They were hammered. They had been on their monthly clubbing night in Leeds and decided to stay in the Mill after. Stumbling inside the darkness of the living room as Liv flicked a switch Gabby pulled her close  
’Gabs what are you doing?’ Liv giggled simply thinking it was a joke.  
Pressing her lips to Liv as she pushed her fingers against Liv’s hips hard enough to bruise. Liv’s mind on overdrive as the pair heard a coughing from behind them. Pushing away from one another. Both having a blush creeping across their cheeks as Aaron and Robert stood at the door.  
’I should go’ Gabby muttered storming from the house without a look back, heels clattering out the house and down the path the only sound heard from the house. While Liv walked into the kitchen and boiled the kettle, making a strong coffee and sitting down on the breakfast bar. Trying to comprehend everything as her brother and his partner walked in.  
’Care to explain?’  
’Right now while I'm still drunk no’  
’Why?’  
’Because I've not had a chance to run this through my brain yet’  
’Oh my God. Gabby kissed me.’ she was marvelled and baffled at the same time. Mind coursing through a mix of emotions as she rested her head on the table with a thud. She didn't have a clue what she was gonna do. Simply swigging her coffee and washing the mug giving her some serious time to process her thoughts and embarrassment of being caught by her brother and partner even though she’d walked in on a lot worse she still felt herself cringe at the thought. Curling up on the sofa and falling asleep as she plotted a way to attempt to fix this situation. Waking up the next morning wrapped in a blanket, feet rested on Robert’s lap as Aaron lay next to her. Slipping upstairs to change from her tight outfit into some simple long PJ pants a vest and cardigan, attempting to forget about last night and keep a shred of her dignity.  
’So Gabby?’  
’I don't know Aaron. What do you want me to say she kissed me and then bolted the minute she saw you two.’ Liv stated with an eye roll as her phone buzzed. It was Gabby  
From Gabby  
I know you must think I'm a huge freak and stuff but could you not tell anyone please I’d really appreciate it and would do anything in return for your silence.  
To Gabby  
Chill out and breathe Gabby it was a drunken mistake if that's all it was then we don't tell anyone and neither does Aaron or Robert I'll make sure of it.  
From Gabby  
Thanks, I'll see you on the bus tomorrow morning.  
Simply throwing her phone in relief and looking up at the boys through her lashes.  
’Do not tell anyone else it was a drunken mistake that's all’  
Liv sighed heavily with relief when they nodded.  
If Gabby wanted this to remain a secret then Liv would take it to the grave to support her best friend.  
”Family isn't about blood its about those who love trust and support you being your own person.”


	23. Meeting a little late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Aaron meet a little later in life. Liv’s nineteen nearly twenty and Aaron’s thirty-two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great idea hope I did it justice might add a little more not sure right now comment below x

Aaron and Robert hadn't expected to see her when they went to the paediatric's ward of the hospital with Seb who’d had a fall and cracked his head.  
’Hey buddy I'm Doctor Livesy, have you hurt your head?’  
He nodded and cuddled a little closer to Aaron.  
’You must be his dad’  
Aaron nodded and extended a warm hand which the doctor shook.  
’Doctor Olivia Livesy’  
’Aaron Livesy’  
’Right Sebastian let's get you cleaned up and maybe even a lollipop’  
He nodded and managed a watery smile as Liv glued his head. Aaron gripping his hand as he cried softly until it was over. Liv handing him a lolly with a small smile turning to Aaron as Robert appeared.   
’Aaron is he okay?’  
’He’s just fine, the doctor has just patched him up’  
’Dr Olivia Livesy’  
’Robert Sugden’  
’Well Mr Sugden and Mr Livesy he’ll need plenty of rest and lots of ice cream.’  
They smiled and nodded as Liv turned to leave,  
’I'm sorry in advance and this is going to sound strange but are you an only child?’  
’No I have an older half....’  
’It is you Livvy’  
She nodded as he smiled softly at her looking a little confused next to the pair was his partner and child.   
’Aaron asides from his doctor who is this,’  
’My little sister Liv.’  
’I'm nearly twenty I'm hardly little anymore Aaron’  
’Wait for your only nineteen’  
’Yeah’  
’Are you a genius or something’ he joked as Liv nodded   
’I've got an IQ of 124 and read 20,000 words per minute as well as q photographic memory. Yeah I'm a genius’  
’Wow safe to say she got Sandra’s brains’ Aaron joked earning a smile from his newly discovered sibling. She was still the same as fourteen years earlier shy and sensitive but with a wild side. She was hardworking he’d give her credit for that.   
’Where is your mum nowadays?’  
’Died a few years ago’  
’Livvy I'm sorry darling   
’It's fine it was her own fault. I can take care of myself I've been doing it since mum left Gordon the day we took you to the village. How's Chas by theway?’  
’Complicated as ever.’  
Liv laughed as her eyes crinkled at the sides. Robert watching in amazement as Aaron mirrored the younger woman.They spent the next twenty minutes catching up until Seb got fussy and they had to leave.  
’My numbers on his paperwork, call soon we can have a proper catch-up.  
Try to be a little more careful okay bud. A pleasure to meet you, Robert’  
’Likewise Dr’  
The three left the hospital with a new bond tying them to the doctor. He couldn't believe his baby Liv was a genius, she had wits about her too. She’d really gotten her life together just like him and he was so proud of her. They may have met a little later in both their lives but that didn't stop the bond she forged with all three boys, seeing them as Parents a few years later when she opened her first medical practice as a Paediatrician. Seb loved her and worshipped the ground she walked on, he was definitely like Aaron in that sense whereas Robert liked to test her. Keep her on her toes watching her use both types of intelligence against him. Winning on a few occasions but thinking about why she lost when she did and how she could improve. And her brother Aaron, he could test her patience (even though she believes he could test a saints patients) she loves him. She loves Robert and loves Seb because they're family and before them and even her extended family of Chas and other Dingle relatives she's met. They are crazy and her brother's uncle Cain did try and get her to drink from a welly but Aaron knew how strict she was with her health being a doctor. She loved that now with one look any of them could tell when it had been a good or bad day. Whether or not she needed hugging and ice cream or to beat up on a punchbag. She loved that about her new family members the most and wouldn't change them for anything.


	24. Conditions and Everyday Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is diagnosed with epilepsy and lives with the condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great suggestion love to have some more ideas for stories just comment them below x

Liv was sat in the mill on a normal Monday morning, it was almost eight and she was about to go catch the bus when she felt a tingling in her arms and legs then darkness as her body began to fit. Aaron walking down the stairs as he saw her collapsed, Liv fitting on the floor. Dialling 999 and sitting with his sister until the ambulance arrived to take her to the hospital. Robert arriving back after dropping Seb with Rebecca to see Liv unconscious on the floor and Aaron holding her hand.  
’Aaron. Aaron what’s happened?’.  
’She had a tingling and then a fit’ he whispered as the sirens blared from the ambulance which had pulled up outside as the paramedics lifted her onto the stretcher. Both men climbing into the ambulance as it sped to Hotten General, rushed up to see the neurologist and have some tests run. After an EEG (electroencephalogram) it was suspected Liv had epilepsy, seizures called Tonic-Clonic. They would have to send her to the specialist in a few weeks for the diagnosis to be confirmed. And to speak to her Gp. Sending her home with a seizure diary to try and pinpoint what she was doing and whether she's causing the seizures. Simply sending her home and recording when she had seizures and the leadup to them, having to rely on Aaron and Robert after her seizures, leaving her drained of energy and needing to sleep. Two weeks later sitting with the neuropsychologist confirming Liv had epilepsy and the type. Giving her simple instructions to follow, cutting down on alcohol and keeping her seizure diary. Taking her AED Clobazam and having regular reviews with the hospital, Liv couldn't believe her luck. She’d been diagnosed with this and have to live with it for the rest if her life. Always taking medication, writing when she had a seizure. Life got a little more complicated for them from that day on. Both of their kids ageing and relying on them less, Liv gradually getting used to living on medication, making notes in her book about the aftermath of a seizure. Slowly regaining the independence she lost when she received the devastating diagnosis she felt normal again. She felt like Liv Dingle-Sugden. Strong. Successful.  
”Epilepsy isn't just seizures. Epilepsy is always having to be vigilant.”  
So Liv learned that she had to make sure to take care of number one. Her. When it came it her health she and the others learned that she came first and they came a close second.


	25. Surprise parties and silent cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv’s family throw her a surprise party for her 18th at the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I wrote some time ago, comment for a part 2 or any other suggestions x

Aaron and Robert blindfolded her outside the pub as guided her in as she tried not to trip in her heels. She wasn’t expecting much as it wasn’t a big deal, she didn’t really enjoy birthdays. It was the first one after Aaron left that was the worst. She’d made an effort all the same, Victoria had done her hair in a braid and curls while, Belle did her makeup, with red lips and a smokey eye she wore a short black v-neck dress with an open back. Both boys hadn’t given her any gifts yet. She just wanted to get blind drunk and go to bed, she’d tried to pretend that it wasn’t her birthday till Aaron had said last night when they had their weekly movie night. ‘You excited for tomorrow darling?’ Aaron asked. She just looked at him and shrugged, hoping they’d forget. That was until Victoria and Belle had appeared to transform Liv so the boys could whisk her to the pub. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when the boys took off the blindfold and Liv nearly collapsed into them. The pub was full of Dingles, Liv’s face broke into a huge smile as Seb bounced over ‘Livvy’ he was four now and loved Liv. She scooped him in a hug and adjusted him on her hip, suddenly someone caught her hips, she whipped around to see Ross, she smiled and kissed him. Suddenly Seb burst into a fit of giggles pulling Liv from her kiss as Aaron and Robert reappeared, ‘daddy fluffy auntie Livvy kissing Ross’ Liv just blushed as Ross walked to the bar. She handed Seb to Robert and walked towards Belle and Victoria, who were drinking glasses of wine and giggling, Liv grabbed a glass headed for the pair, sliding into the conversation as the topic of her and Ross came up, Victoria was the first to ask ‘so you and Ross?’ Liv could only nod as she felt him nearby and knew he’d find her soon enough. Belle was next ‘how long have you guys been together for?’ Liv paused checking that he couldn’t hear her, ‘we’ve been doing it since your birthday last year, he tried to carry me home and we ended up at his together. Suddenly she felt a sharp breath next to her ear. ‘Hey handsome’ as he pulled her from a giggling Victoria and Belle. They slipped from the party and sat on a bench outside, he wrapped a hand around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder, she felt the tears slide down her cheeks and Ross knew that so he planted a kiss on her forehead before he spoke, ‘sugar what’s wrong’ she shook her head and dried her face, ‘nothing handsome let’s go enjoy the party and maybe you can give me my gift later’ he shook his head and met her eyes. ‘Liv tell me what’s wrong’ she looked into his eyes and finally broke, not realising at first Aaron was listening. ‘I just hate celebrating my birthday, it wasn’t really a big deal when I lived with my mum so it’s just a shock that I’m celebrating it this year,’ he held her tightly as she cried and spotting Aaron nodded to him and helped her up. ‘I think someone might need an Aaron hug’ he said passing Liv off to her brother and heading inside. ‘Hey darling what’s wrong?’ he asked in his Liv tone as she called it, ‘you already know which is why I told Ross first because I knew you were listening so it’s up to you.’ Aaron listened and thought about what to say next when Liv moved away dried her face and pulled out a compact, pleased with her appearance she held her arm out to Aaron, ‘we’ll talk later I promise’ he nodded and led her back inside and over to Robert and Seb. ‘Everything okay?’ Robert asked she nodded and went to hug him and Seb, ‘tell you later’ she whispered. Chas suddenly appeared, ‘wheres the birthday girl?’ She squealed, she turned and was squeezed in a hug, ‘happy 18th sweetheart’ Liv squeezed back ‘thanks Chas can I get a vodka tonic, two pints and an orange juice please’ pulling the money from her bra. Chas nodded and she smiled weakly as she was handed her drink Liv downed it before going to find Ross. As the party drew to a close, she thanked everyone once again before kicking off her heels, chucking them at Robert grabbing Seb and heading out of the pub towards the mill, she’d put him to bed. She removed her makeup, and changed her clothes heading back down the stairs, cursing them as she did. ‘Seriously Rob those stairs are a death trap’ Aaron giggled as he brought his sister in for a hug and guided her towards the sofa, ‘enjoy your eighteenth sis?’ She nodded and gave them both a hug, ‘thanks so much for the party and not kicking Ross’ head in’ both smiled and Aaron looked at her, she finally relented and and spoke, ‘you wanna know what I was talking to Ross about and why I was crying’ both nodded and Liv began to play with a strand of her hair not looking at either of them, ‘I just never really celebrated my birthdays when I was with mum that’s all and it was just a bit overwhelming’ Aaron lifted her chin ‘darling you need to tell us stuff otherwise we can’t help can we?’ She nodded and reached out for Robert and pulled both boys in for a hug. Aaron handed her a small parcel while Robert held the larger parcel, Liv looked at him shocked, ‘honestly the party was enough’ they shook their heads as she opened the box, it was a necklace in the shape of a teardrop. She opened it revealing a small picture of the four of them on holiday, the same one Liv kept in her purse. Robert handed her the next parcel and she read the tag, ‘happy birthday auntie Livvy love you lots Seb’ she felt Aaron wipe her tears. ‘You soft lads this is’ she muttered teasing her brothers, it was a new camera and a photo of her and Seb. Robert had taken it on the beach, Liv was in her favourite bikini and her hair plaited the night before so it was wavy. Seb was sat on her knee giggling as she tickled him, both smiling when Robert pointed the camera at them. ‘This is too much’ they shook their heads and she sighed, as Aaron handed her the final present, ‘This is from me and Rob but it’s for the four of us.’ This was an envelope she suspected she knew what was in here but wasn’t sure. She tore the envelope open to reveal four tickets and some paperwork. She looked puzzled and then began reading the tickets, it was a month in Majorca all inclusive. She smiled broadly as the tears streamed. ‘I love it’ hugging both of them and then getting back up, heading into the kitchen she pulled three beers from the fridge and settled back onto the sofa. Stealing the remote from Robert when he tried to put fast and furious on. ‘My birthday my pick’ she stated and flicked until she found the film she was looking for. It was the first film they’d watched together after Aaron had gotten out of prison and they’d moved into the mill. Both looked puzzled but Liv just sighed contently and rested her head on Aaron as her feet instinctively curled into Roberts lap as he tickled them. She hadn’t heard from Sandra all day so decided to bite the bullet and ask if they had. ‘Aaron’ she paused waiting for his reply ‘yea darling’ he looked at her with a smile, ‘has my mum called or anything today?’ his smile fell slightly but he plastered it back on, knowing he was lying as it didn’t reach his eyes. ‘Okay’ was all she said before turning to watch the film, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She felt Robert tickle her feet and let out a small giggle, tears still pouring, she hadn’t realised she’d drifted until she heard the boys talking in whispers. ‘Should we take her upstairs?’ Aaron asked carefully Robert just shook his head. ‘Have you actually heard anything from Sandra’ Aaron paused looking at Liv, ‘called her last night and she told me that we were her family now and since Liv’s an adult not to call anymore, she’s blocked my number too’ both looked at Liv who had her eyes closed but tears streaming down her cheeks. ‘Darling it’s okay to open your eyes’ she opened them and readjusted to the light. ‘I’m sorry darling’ she shook her head wiping her face before speaking, ‘you have both given me more than I asked for or deserved over the years do you know what that is?’Both shook their heads waiting for Liv to continue. ‘Love, respect and honesty, I’ve always been safe had a warm food, a bed and a roof over my head’ both looked slightly stunned by her revelation. ‘Darling we did that because we love you and you deserved everything’ she just sighed sadly and got up. ‘Goodnight’ she kissed both their cheeks and headed for the stairs, making it to the top before the tears fell, and she struggled to contain them as she checked on Seb, whispering goodnight she closed the door and headed to her room. She grabbed her phone and looked at her lock screen. It was her favourite photo, they’d taken it earlier. Liv had Seb on her hip with Aaron and Robert either side hugging her all had identical smiles and Liv’s eyes lit up. Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door. She tried to dry her face as the boys slipped in. She began moving around the room tidying up as Aaron settled on her bed near the headboard and Robert at the foot. ‘Darling sit down’ she did as he said flopping in front of him. He stretched his legs out and pulled her into a hug, she settled in between his legs as he stroked her hair. It was loose from its braid and flowed down her back, she didn’t really wear it down outside of the house unless there was part of it up too. She’d be okay she had her family. Even if her mother didn’t care anymore. Then a letter came, it was the morning after her party, Seb had woken her up around 8.30 and they’d gone downstairs for breakfast when she heard the post. Sighing softly she shuffled towards the front door to retrieve it, her heart stopped and her blood ran cold. Falling down against the door, she couldn’t move. That’s where Seb found her a few minutes later, knowing she was upset he called out, ‘daddy fluffy auntie Livvy needs you’ Aaron was at the top of the stairs so heard Sebs calls and went running closely followed by Robert, Aaron crouched next to his sister while Robert settled Seb eating his breakfast in the kitchen. ‘Darling talk to me’ Aaron pleaded, the pair lifted Liv to the sofa, she might be eighteen but still wasn’t heavy to carry, when she hit the sofa she snapped out of her daze. ‘Sorry’ she mumbled as her hands shook still holding onto the paper. ‘Darling what happened?’ Aaron looked at her as the tears streamed down she scanned the paper and held it out to her brother, ‘Dear Olivia, I’ve moved from Dublin. Me and Aunt Bridgett have moved to the Maldives don’t ever contact me again, you made that choice when you decided to live with your brother and his family. Your on your own. Sandra x’ Aaron froze as he looked at his sister, blood boiling suddenly Chas’ voice rang through the house. ‘Hey just wondered if you guys wanna’ she stopped dead when Liv charged towards her and wrapped her arms around Chas’ waist. Spotting the tears Chas held the woman as she sobbed. Aaron led his sister and mum to the chair and Liv perched on the arm staying as close as she could. Chas quickly reading the letter as Seb toddled towards Liv, ‘Livvy need hug’ he said proudly and wrapped his arms around her. She took an unsteady breath and hugged him back, Chas handed the letter to Robert and looked at Liv. Her eyes were red rimmed and her hair in tatters, her face still crumpled as her eyes full of pain and tears. Suddenly she decided something, texting Aaron instead of telling him she guided Liv upstairs and helped her change into a pair of skinny blue jeans with rips and her new strapless black top, pairing it with a pair of sunglasses and boots grabbing her scarf as Chas led her from the mill.


	26. Truth and Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reports Gordon and the trial exposes some horrible truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys I'm back at school so updates will slow a little but not too much in hoping, comment any new ideas x

Truths And Shocks

Aaron had told the truth about Gordon, and almost everything fell into place. Except for Liv. He’d adopted the young girl at the age of 10 after her mother Sandra died in a biking accident in Mauritius a few months before Liv’s birthday. Chas having to take Liv to visit her comatose mum as Aaron couldn't leave the country. Liv having to plan the funeral and watch her mother be buried in the ground, receiving all the estates and money her mother saved for the future. Liv had been with her when it happened so she’d suffered from major flashbacks and sometimes slept in Aaron’s room. That's what Aaron thought they were about but a dark secret was to be brought to life at his ’Father’s’ trial and he couldn't believe the words when he heard them.  
Liv was 12 when everything came out about Gordon and Aaron’s past. Hiding her own dark secrets about her so-called Dad from everyone. Making a statement in court which was what terrified Liv. It was two weeks away and both siblings were terrified of the outcome, Aaron afraid of the outcome of the entire trial whereas Liv petrified to see a monster of a father again. Having been told by the lawyer in Aaron’s defence a week before the trial that she should dress appropriately for when she takes the stand, Robert and Victoria took her shopping to purchase a few outfits for the week’s trial set to take place. Buying her a deep blue pencil skirt, sleeveless black blouse and 4 inches round black patent heels. A black blazer over the top, also buying a black sleeveless dress with nude blazer and round patent nude heels.  
’Did you get sorted?’ Aaron asked after she’d sat down at the kitchen table.  
‘Yeah I’m ready, she murmured as she passed him to go to her room, practically bolting up the stairs and closing her door instead of the usual slamming when she came home. Aaron and Robert were worried but put it down to the trial in just under a week. Simply cooking her favourite meal, spaghetti carbonara and watching a film with her later that night in an attempt to fix what was wrong and help make the house feel lighter. Liv simply breaking on the inside and putting on a strong unbreakable exterior. Only cracking and showing the psychological damage in court. Standing with her hair pulled into a tight bun, done by Victoria who stayed over last night Liv stood on the stand in her black dress, heels and blazer. Aaron’s attorney asking her the questions they’d gone over,  
’Was he ever violent to you or in front of you?’  
’A lot of times mainly to watch but sometimes he was violent towards me.’  
’Were you ever alone with him?’  
’Frequently’  
Stopping herself when he smirked at her. Almost as though something snapped inside.  
’He raped me too. Since I was eight he’s been raping and beating me repeatedly for the last four years. I even had a miscarriage’  
Screaming while all her family sat in the balcony, watching Liv be escorted from court. The girl simply fleeing and barricading herself into the toilets. Refusing to speak to anyone until they allowed her to talk to Robert.  
’I'm sorry’  
’Baby girl this wasn't your fault it was that sick man’s. He won't hurt you again, so let's get takeaway and chill with Aaron and Vic’  
Liv nodding as she hopped onto his back, screwing her eyes shut until they were outside the court and at the car, clinging to Victoria as the woman undid her hair, playing softly with a strand as Aaron watched in the mirror.  
How could he not have seen the signs since he returned? She’d been quieter and more reserved but he thought she was just growing up. Feeling stupid for all those times he left them alone. Not anymore.  
Together they watched as he was sentenced to twenty years in prison with a minimum of fifteen before parole. Both feeling relief as they sipped on a small tumbler of brandy.  
Liv simply heading to bed not long after. Aaron checking on her when he and Robert went to bed he heard crying before a scream, both alerting Robert too who pushed the door ajar in the young girl's room. There she was lying in the middle of her bed, having a nightmare about what he’d done to her once he was finished with Aaron.  
”Here, from her ashes you lay. A broken girl so lost in despondency that you know that even if she does find her way out of this labyrinth in hell, that she will never see, feel, taste, or touch life the same again.”


	27. Chases, Severe Consequences and Small Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Belle discover Lachlan’s true self with shock fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we think this should have a part 2? Comment below your opinion enjoy reading hoping to post another one soon x

Chased And Danger

How did she end up in this situation? She was being chased through the woods by a serial killer with her brother’s cousin and said serial killers girlfriend. Now she really wished she’d stayed in Ireland visiting her mum. But no she had to get on a ferry with Aaron cause Robert got beat up as well as Sam and Belle. She had to go up to Wishing Well didn't she, trying to help only got her held hostage in the middle of nowhere with the serial killer who killed his mum, Grandad, Best mate and a stranger who he thought was sending the messages that turned out to be her. Oh and tried to kill her and Robert in the carbon monoxide poisoning. God sometimes she hates to be right, Belle had tried convincing Lachlan to let Liv go but he refused. The pair had to now run through the woods in an attempt to escape from the crazy gun-wielding maniac chasing them. Liv so focused on running she didn't see Robert in his posh ugly car, Ross in the passenger as she hit the windshield full force. Belle stopping dead as Robert and Ross bolted from the car.  
’Liv can you hear me?’  
The sound of heavy boots jolting her awake as Lachlan stood above her, checking to see if she was dead. Simply stopping her breathing so he’d believe she was as she heard the familiar sounds of sirens. Daring a glance up she saw Lachlan pointing the gun at Robert and Ross while Belle was forced against his side. A sudden shout rang out as the sirens drew closer, armed police taking Lachlan in handcuffs as Robert climbed into the ambulance with her and Belle who was being checked over to be safe. Ross offering to drive Roberts car to the hospital while Robert called Aaron from the ambulance. Her being lifted onto the stretcher and strapped down so she couldn't move in case of spinal or neck injuries, trying to see Robert and Belle as the ambulance sped towards the hospital. Feeling them move the stretcher as they ran through hospital corridors Liv closing her eyes as the pace made her dizzy. Finally stopping and being lifted into a bed as they poked an IV into her arm, setting off fluids as they assessed the rest of her injuries. She suffered a fractured pelvis, internal injuries and a broken arm. Belle with a few scratches and bruises. That's what they told her when she asked anyway. Finally seeing Aaron and Robert after what felt like hours.  
’Hey, how you feeling?’  
’Like I got hit by an ugly car that can now get scrapped I hope’ she joked as she pushed herself up the bed carefully, hissing in pain.  
’They tell you the damage?’  
’Not yet why?’  
’Internal injuries fixed in surgery, broken arm and a fractured pelvis so I'm on the sofa unless you fancy waiting on me hand and foot until my arm heals in a month, then another two before my pelvis heals.’  
’I'm so sorry Liv’  
’You were looking for me and Belle and worried its understandable and we can finally get a better car than that posh ugly thing’  
’I liked that car’  
’It's a posh ugly car for a posh twat’  
Both rolling their eyes as they settled either side of her. Managing to pull herself from the bed before looking at Aaron.  
’Can you lift me onto the floor and pass me the walker, the beds too high up’  
He nodded and lifted her onto the edge of the bed, Robert fetching the walker as they helped her lean against it.   
”It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.”


	28. Abuse and trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons new partner abuses Liv and he isn’t bothered what will happen when Robert finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great idea, enjoy and I'll try to get up the other two parts for my stories x

Liv wasn't happy when she first saw him, well them together. She was out in town on a club crawl that Aaron didn't know about, walking around with Gabby and Emily in a mini leather skirt and strapless navy tube top, black platforms to match as they giggled down the street. Running into this man and Aaron, attempting to walk past when Aaron caught her arm.  
’Oi. What you doing out in town. And dressed like that’  
’Having fun, who’s this?’  
’My boyfriend Paul. This is Liv my sister’  
’Hi’  
’What happened to you and Robert?’  
’It didn't work. So I've moved on’  
’Right well I'm going to another club I’ll see you later’  
Storming away as Gabby and Emily followed, determined to drink and the remainder of the night away. Slipping into the house as quietly as she could, heels in her hand when Paul appeared from the kitchen.  
’Your brother’s been worried sick. Where were you’  
’Out it’s none of your business’  
’Don't talk to me like that. You worried him’  
’Your not part of this family so get lost’  
Paul simply raising a hand and slapping her across the face without a second thought, Liv letting out a little squeak of pain as she brought her hand to her lip. Blood dotting on her finger.  
’How dare you’  
’Tell anyone and I'll kill you in your sleep’ he muttered as he caught a fistful of hair. Simply turning and running up the stairs locking her door and crying into her knees. Aaron walking down the stairs to Paul when he heard the door slam.  
’Is she home?’  
’Yeah, but she was upset. Some argument left her shaken so she's gone to bed’  
’Should I check on her?’  
’Give her till morning’  
Aaron nodded and kissed Paul softly,  
’Coming back to bed?’  
Paul nodded and smirked at himself, Aaron totally oblivious to what happened. It happened again the next day, him burning her with a cigarette after she threatened to tell Aaron about the night before.  
’You wouldn't dare’  
’Try me’  
Pushing into the skin of her collarbone, Liv letting out a scream as it burned a permanent scar. Aaron walking in and simply turning a blind eye as Paul continued to press the cigarette against her. That was until he got bored. The abuse continuing every day and Aaron knowing made the pain ten times worse. No one else knowing until she ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, only possible by someone twisting it the doctor said, Liv simply telling him that she fell and twisted it herself. Them fixing her a cast and letting her leave. Deciding she didn't want to go home yet she sat herself at the cemetery next to her mother and Gerry’s graves. Gordon further away. Sometimes she’d go there to blame Gordon for Aaron ignoring her abuse at the hands of Paul. Robert finding her after half an hour, looking for her after Aaron called frantically searching for her.  
’Liv. Olivia we've been looking everywhere for you’  
’We. You mean you. While Aaron and Him pretend to care.’  
’Both of them care’  
’They don't now leave me alone’  
Robert walking a safe distance so she couldn't see him but he could still hear her.  
’I don't know what I did to deserve the beating, the burns the broken arm. Why mum why does he hurt me and why does Aaron let him.  
Robert was gobsmacked, how dare he lay a finger on Liv and how dare Aaron let it happen. Moving swiftly towards the girl again, this time seeing the bruises and cast.  
’Liv how’d that happen?’  
’I fell’  
’Tell me the truth I heard you. It's okay to tell me I'm not mad.’  
Her facade cracking as she broke down.  
’He hurts me Rob’  
’Who hurts you baby?’  
’Paul does Rob’  
That's when the anger began to pump through his veins. Pulling her close as he rocked her.  
’Right let's go get you a bag and you can get set up in your new home’  
’New home? Where?’  
’My new house with me and Seb’  
’Are you sure Rob’  
’Yeah. Liv your my little girl you aren't staying in that house for him to hurt you’  
’Okay. Let's wait till they go to bed and I'll sneak in my window’  
’Okay’  
Leading her back to his house down the road. Him buying Jacob’s fold after his grandfather and having Liv and Seb rooms since Liv visited three times a week and he had Seb full time. Sometimes four if he had meetings and she wasn't at school.  
Letting them into the house as Victoria appeared from the living room. Seeing Liv’s bruises and broken arm she simply didn't ask and led Liv into the living room and getting her settled on the sofa as a thump sounded on the front door. Liv panicking as she heard Aaron and Paul’s voices shouting through the door. Victoria simply taking Liv upstairs so Robert could deal with them.  
’Why do you want a bag of her stuff?’ Aaron asked as he handed Robert the bags with Liv’s belongings.  
’Because that animal next to you has been hurting her and you’ve been ignoring it’  
’What does it matter to you Robert she's nothing to you now’ He spat at his ex.  
’She's a daughter to me Aaron and since we have 50-50 custody I'm applying for full, she can see you when she chooses’  
’Not gonna happen’  
’Right now you're going to go home or wherever and leave me to attempt to calm the hysterical daughter I have upstairs. Then we will discuss this through my attorney’ then simply holding the door open, to indicate they were to leave. Simply storming out as Robert slammed the door behind them. Liv running down the stairs and throwing herself into his arms.  
’I’m scared Dad’  
’I know princess but we're gonna fix this, you’ll live with me and visit Aaron whenever you want’  
’Okay Rob can I change and wait for Seb to wake up and feed him’  
’Yeah baby girl but your back in on Tuesday it's an important year’  
’Okay Rob’  
Sighing heavily as she stood up,  
’Can you get Victoria to help me change please Rob?’  
’Yeah baby I’ll go put my pjs on too and we’ll put on a film. I've even got some of your favourite ice cream in the freezer’  
Victoria walking in the door as Robert walked out of it.  
’Vic can you help me the cast is kinda difficult’  
’Yeah of course sweetheart I might even stay for some ice cream’  
’Sounds good. Gonna watch our favourite film I think’  
’What we watching then?’ Robert asked appearing at the door, ice cream and three spoons as Victoria slipped from the room. Liv letting out a giggle as she saw which Pjs he was wearing. He was wearing the pjs Seb and Liv bought him last Christmas, they were best dad ever grey t-shirt with checked bottoms, Victoria appearing in pink joggers and a long black vest. Liv dressed in her new favourite pjs, the ones that Robert and Seb bought her for her birthday, pink spotty bottoms with a white vest, pink writing reading best daughter ever to match. That's when she knew that Robert even Victoria would keep her safe from now on.


	29. Determination and Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for when Belle and Liv were chased by Lachlan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing another idea I've written, comment any new ideas and enjoy x

Determination And Court

Gradually after the car accident and everything, Liv’s mobility improved. Defying doctors expectant walking with a limp after only eight weeks instead of twelve to sixteen, still having to be carried up and down the spiral stairs but she didn't mind too much. She was just glad to be home where she could cuddle the boys and Seb in peace. The accident reminding her how much her little family hated that place, they’d all been there too much. She was rebuilding her life and didn't expect the post that morning to contain a letter for visits to the prison. Lachlan wanting to see her and Belle. With much discussion and debate, the young girl and woman set off for the prison, determined to find out answers about Rebecca for themselves and Seb. A young child who was a big part of Liv’s life. Sitting opposite the man who kidnapped them, held them hostage and killed people because he loved Belle. Gripping each other's hands under the table as the young man babbled to Belle about how much he loved her, simply biting back with answers that made Liv fear he’d lose his temper.  
’Why am I here Lachlan?’  
’Because I knew she wouldn't come without you’  
’She would've I don't control all of her movements’  
’Lachlan what happened to Rebecca where is she?’  
’She’s gone Belle.’  
’You sick little... Seb has to grow up without his mother.’  
’Poor him, maybe he’ll turn out better than I did without her’  
’I may not have liked Chrissie but she was a good mother, this was down to you and Sebastian will never know about you. I'm going to keep him safe’  
Having heard enough Liv rose and headed away from the table, door clanking as it opened. Simply turning and setting Lachlan with a look of steel and determination. Mouthing six words at him.  
’See you at the trial Lucky’  
Before she walked away, taking a deep breath when she got outside. Belle appearing a few minutes later as the girls linked, heading for Belle’s car.  
’Did he mention anything after I left’  
’Nothing that we haven't heard’  
’We’ll get him for all of this Belle. He’s going down and can't hurt us again, we've just got to testify everything in court and we’ll be free’  
’I won't be though I shared a bed with a killer. And I didn't have a clue’  
’Belle look at me.’ Liv begged as she caught the other girls eyes staring straight into them.  
’He’s a serial killer, he made the deaths look like an accident. He’s twisted inside that sick head of his and this isn't anymore your fault then mine’  
Belle nodded as the pair hugged. They'd be as strong as they could for themselves. Each other and their families too.  
The court date approaching quickly as the girls were prepped for the court, buying the right clothes, the right hair. Even the facial expressions were schooled by the prosecution. Determined to nail as many crimes to Lachlan as they could. That included the girls, Sam and Robert giving evidence. Sam being first on the stand closely followed by Robert. Then it was Belle’s turn. First being grilled by the defence.  
’Did you see him commit the crimes?’  
’Is it convenient to believe your family over your partner?’  
All answers of no as she prepared for her Lawyers tough questions.  
’Did he confide in you about any of these crimes?’  
’Asides from recently had you ever seen blood on his clothes?’  
’Was he ever violent towards you?’  
The first two a no as Belle recalled a few times he’d shouted when she’d asked questions, simply putting it down to the stress of his losses over the last few years. Then they put Liv on the stand, she knew how bad the defence we're going to grill her and for once she was actually prepared.  
’Why send those texts to Mr White?’  
’I suspected him and wanted some proof’  
’Did Mr White confess to the carbon monoxide poisoning to yourself?’  
’Yes but no one else was around to witness it and he told me no one would believe me because it was me’  
’Is it true that you are battling an alcohol problem’  
’I have been over the last year or so’  
’So this could be all in your head’  
’Possibly’  
Then the prosecution questioned her, still brutal but not quite as Bad.  
’Why didn't you confide in anyone about Mr White’s threats’  
’Because he made me believe I was nothing, he even preyed on my alcohol problem by giving me a drink’  
Standing down and walking out of the courtroom she locked eyes with Lachlan. His cold dark eyes on her bright green ones. The jury retiring for the verdict, all anxiously waiting as they headed from the court back to Emmerdale Village. She and Belle had insisted they wanted to do their statements alone so no one had sat in the gallery, both being glad for the fact. Belle going home as Liv headed for the Mill. Empty, a note from Aaron telling her to come to the pub which she simply ignored. Flopping down on the sofa and closing her eyes. The physical and mental exhaustion if the past few days catching up to her. Only disturbed by a thump on the front door and her name being called. Stumbling forwards and yanking it open Belle stood the other side.  
’They've got a verdict’  
’Simply throwing on her shoes and tying her hair up as the pair headed back to court. Praying the right verdict would be given. Sitting down as the member of the jury stood.  
’Guilty’ of all accounts charged. Sentenced to life in prison with no parole. She’d never felt so free, she got justice for Gerry. And made sure Seb got justice for Rebecca. Her and Belle getting justice for themselves.


	30. Relapses and regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite sad this one. Liv's drinking takes a drastic step too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay was having some trouble and have coursework to do, comment new ideas or any improvements as always x

Relapses And Regrets

She knew she shouldn't. But she did. Sitting in the kitchen with no one watching the bottle of vodka sat in front of her on the table. All she had to do was take a small sip and everything would be okay, that's what she told herself. But as the bottle touched her lips she felt that burning feeling slide down her throat. Ignoring the feeling it wasn't right she simply kept drinking until she’d finished the bottle. She knew what would be said behind her back, Aaron would look sympathetic and Robert would comfort them both, then Aaron would share his disappointment with Chas who’d be angry for her letting him and Robert down again and everyone else who knew would glower disapprovingly at her because all she’s good for is drinking and sometimes sarcasm. Standing from the kitchen table she felt a sudden wave of nausea and rushed to the sink, throwing up the little she had eaten that day, she'd recently lost her appetite so wasn't eating as much as she should, that and the vomiting every day was worrying. Deciding she needed to sober up and book a doctors appointment, turning on the kettle she phoned the doctor's surgery and booked an appointment for four that afternoon, giving her two hours to sober up. Sipping on a coffee then two bottles of water she changed and cleaned herself up. Sitting in the GP’s office she was told she’d need more testing at the hospital before a diagnosis could be confirmed. Sitting In the hospital she couldn't believe what the doctor was telling her. Stage four B liver cancer, she was given a year to eighteen months to live. She would have to have chemo and biological therapy otherwise she had less than six months. Telling Aaron, Robert, Seb and Chas was really tough. Seb only being six didn't really know what that meant only that Liv wasn't going to be around much longer but she’d be watching him from the stars. Beginning to gradually tell the rest of the village, there wasn't a way to have a life without the entire village knowing. Her constant trips to the hospital leaving her weak and emotional, the stress of the hospital visits meaning she finally decided to have her treatment at home, to be closer to everyone while she had her treatment. Seb sitting on her lap as a nurse pumped her body full of chemicals. They were all with her the night before she died, she knew it was coming so she had a few drinks in the pub to celebrate her last day.  
’You aren't supposed to be drinking’ Aaron scolded her gently.  
’Well I'm going to enjoy my last night and say my goodbyes’  
’Your going to beat this’  
’No I'm not now if you’ll excuse me I'm going to go say goodbye to Leo, Paddy, Rhona and Pearl’  
’You don't need to say goodbye yet’  
’I do. I’ll see you soon’  
Heading up to the surgery where Rhona and Pearl were working that day.  
’Is Leo and Padds around too, I don't think I've got long left and wanna say goodbye’  
’Yeah’  
Rhona hugged the girl close as Liv whispered in her ear.  
’Please don't let them forget me’  
’Never Liv. I've got some good stories about you’  
Liv and Rhona laughed as Pearl placed two small glasses in front of the women, filled with a small amount of wine  
’Cheers’  
’Cheers’  
Pearl stood up as Liv hugged the woman, who lowered her voice.  
Nodding and drying off her eyes she headed into the house to see Paddy, Marlon and Leo. The small child bouncing at the sight of his Auntie Liv. She hadn't wanted him to watch her being ill like Seb so she hadn't seen him in a while. Approaching the adults first she hugged Marlon.  
’I’m gonna miss you and your food too’  
’Always a charmer Olivia. Hey you've done good especially with him’  
She nodded and turned to Paddy who was doing his best not to cry In front of Leo.  
’Listen this is a gift for Leo and Seb. You all need to be together when you open it and when I've gone okay’  
All Paddy could do was nod as he wrapped her in a bear hug.  
’Who you off to next’  
’The shop. Wishing well and home to my boys.’  
’We’ll be round later’ he muttered at her as she bent down to Leo.  
’Hey buddy you gonna look after everyone when I'm not here okay’ she signed at him as she flashed her a toothy grin, leaning his head forward for her to ruffle his hair which she did gladly, leaving an envelope with the young boys names on the countertop. Next stop was the shop to see Jacob, Alicia and David. Small present for them too, walking down towards the shop was tiring so when she got there Alicia took one look at her and sat her down with a glass of water.  
’What have you been doing babes?’  
’Walking from Paddy and Rhona’s to here, then I'm going up to wishing well’  
’You can't walk all that way with you being ill. What can I do for ya?’  
’This is a small gift for you three from me but don't open it till I'm gone in the morning.’  
’You've got a little longer haven't you?’ Alicia questioned as David and Jacob made their way over. Jacob kissing her cheek as she leaned against him. They'd been dating for almost four years and he’d planned to propose on her birthday a month before the diagnosis and she didn't want to marry him knowing she was going to die. Standing up she hugged David first.  
’Look after them for me. Aaron and Rob too’  
’Of course Kid’  
Hugging Alicia next and whispering in her ear away from Jacob  
’Don't let me stop him having fun or doing anything. It's explained in a letter to him’  
’Of course. You know we love you too’  
’And I love all of you’  
Turning to Jacob and leading him from the shop, sighing when she got tired.  
’Hop on’ he kneeled down as she climbed onto his back, leading the way to where they first met.  
’You know if I wasn't sick I’d have married you on my birthday don't you’  
He nodded and they sat on a bench.  
’Don't dare let me and my death stop you living your life. Your only 18. Enjoy yourself get drunk.’  
’But it’ll be different without you who’ll tell me to shut it when I'm spoiling a film or rub her cold feet on my thigh’  
’You’ll find someone my gorgeous blue-eyed boy. Promise me Jake’  
’It won't I promise’  
’Love you’  
’You too, My Carrie’  
’And my Mike’  
Pressing their heads together as she stood up.  
’Go baby boy. I release you to live your life.’  
’You're not gone yet and I'll be round after’  
She headed for Wishing well next. Wanting to say goodbye to the last of her family who had gathered at the house as she attempted the walk. Stopping five times and taking her fifteen minutes instead of five. Opening the door to Zak, Lisa, Belle, Cain, Chas and the boys.  
’Hey’  
’Hey little one’ Lisa replied leaning a soft hand against her burning forehead  
’Please tell me someone dropped you off and you didn't walk’ Chas scolded as she practically fell into the chair next to her.  
’It's my last day in the village I’ll be dead by this time tomorrow of course I'm walking’  
Taking Belle’s hand they sat outside of the cottage.  
’Look after everyone for me, especially Jacob just make sure he’s moving on. Please’  
Belle nodded as Lisa and Zak walked out to Liv.  
’Just keep an eye on everyone for me. I hate this but it's my own fault. Mothers a drunk so is her daughter’  
’Hey, no cynicism. You're not dead yet’  
She nodded and attempted to hold back her overflowing emotions as Cain and Chas walked out the door. Chas running to the girl who cracked and burst into floods of tears.  
’I'm scared’ she muttered as the three sat down. Cain lifting her chin to look at him  
’Hey, Liv Flaherty isn't scared of anything. It took a lot of fight you could have refused treatment but you fought and gave us all an extra four months with ya. Be proud’  
Him standing and walking back towards the village. Her and Chas looking out from the farm.  
’Chas please make sure they let themselves be loved and this doesn't tear them apart. I love them but I'm tired. I've got no more fight’  
’I know my girl. I know’ she soothed as the boys walked out the door. Chas taking Seb on her hip as Aaron helped Liv onto Robert’s back.  
’Alright up there’  
’Yeah just tired’  
’Not long now Princess’  
Ten minutes later she was settled in the living room Seb cuddled next to her saying her goodbyes to the most important people. Starting with Seb.  
’Sebby. I need you to keep hold of something until I'm in the stars okay. I need you to be strong and look after Daddy and Papa cause they’ll need some cuddles and kisses. Nana too.’  
He nodded and Liv pulled him close, his body still so small he shouldn't have to lose anyone so young, but she couldn't help it now. Sending him upstairs she sat the boys down  
Sliding them a small bundle of paper.  
’This is how I want everything done. Every single detail is in there and a surprise for you guys here and with Rhona for the boys. Taking Robert by the arm and sitting on his knee on the patio.  
’I know we didn't always get along Rob but you're my family. You and your boy have become my world and I love you all so much. I'm just sorry I screwed it all up again.’  
’You didn't and were so glad you decided on treatment. You are going to be so missed my sweet angel. Fly high in the stars’  
Liv sobbing into his shoulder as Aaron appeared outside.  
’The tears stopping as a numbness came over her body. She had a few more hours at most,  
’You know I’d probably be dead already if you hadn't recused me from my own hell. I made it to 16 because you saved me, Aaron. Offered me a home and family I never imagined having. Thank you for loving me enough’  
He simply nodded and carried her to her bedroom as the doorbell started ringing. On September 30th 2018 at 12.00 exactly Olivia Flaherty died of Liver cancer. Surrounded by her grieving family. A few weeks later everyone heading in bright clothes as they lowered Liv into the ground. Opening Seb and Leo letter a week later as well as their own and Jacobs at the mill. She’d left the boys 100,000 grand each when they turned eighteen. Robert and Aaron a holiday home she’d bought for the summer in Mallorca as well as plenty of spare keys and Jacob. Jacob got the best gift. A photo of her and a marriage certificate. He got his final wish, she’d forged his signature on the paperwork but she’d done it out of love.


	31. Finding Bex and Kidnaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv finds Rebecca but the joy is short-lived as she gets kidnapped too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone really busy with work and school at the moment so its taken me a while to write. Comment any new suggestions x

Finding Bex And Kidnaps

She’d stumbled upon her by accident, she’d gone on a run to clear her head after having to make up with Lachlan. Her drunken antics weren't to be believed apparently. Hearing a clank of metal against a rock as Liv approached the old shack. Pulling open the door and seeing her. Rebecca chained to the sofa, look of relief on her face turning to horror strickening her features as Lachlan appeared behind Liv, smacking her in the back of the head with a log. Knocking her unconscious as Rebecca let out a hoarse scream.  
’Lachlan let her go’  
’No she knows too much’  
’She's got a head injury no one will believe a thing she says’  
Lachlan typing a chain around her waist too, not far from Rebecca but close enough for Rebecca to hold a cloth Lachlan threw at her to Liv’s bleeding skull.   
’I'll be back with supplies as soon as’   
He explained briefly dashing out and slamming the door in his wake. Liv coming to after an hour or so Rebecca thought but wasn't entirely sure, she couldn't remember how long she’d been here herself.  
’W...What h...ha...happened?’ she slurred as she tried to sit up.  
’Take it easy you found me so Lachlan hit you in the head, do you know how long I've been here?’ Rebecca pleaded not sure if Liv would be conscious enough to answer.  
’For a few weeks almost a month I think.’  
Lachlan returning not long after Liv came round, skull still bleeding heavily as Rebecca kept the blood splattered cloth on her head.  
’Lachlan can you get me another towel she's bleeding real bad’   
Lachlan threw that, two sleeping bags and some necessities they’d need.  
’I'll be back in a week. Then I have a surprise.’  
He mocked as he slammed the door making both flinch as it slammed heavily.   
’Is he always like that?’   
She had asked the minute he left, Rebecca nodding sadly as she applied a little more pressure to the wound on Liv’s head. Alarmed and woozy at the amount of blood. Liv feeling weaker as she lost more blood, Rebecca frantically searching for her phone which she found tucked in Liv’s hoodie laying next to her, stuffing it in her top when she heard Lachlan reappear after only an hour.  
’Change of plan get her up’  
Rebbeca obeying as he pulled the pair into the boot of the Dingle Van as he drove to a derelict building a Mrs Sikes waiting inside for her two arrivals.  
Meanwhile, Aaron and Robert were now frantically searching for Liv and Rebecca, receiving a strange text from Liv just before she found Rebecca about noises in the woods. Finding the Cabin where both had been held and seeing the blood, Robert having it tested. It was a mix of Liv’s and Rebecca’s. Knowing now that both were alive despite the police belief the blood meant they were dead. Neither accepting it almost as much as Chas. Determined to believe that Liv wasn't dead, a recurring nightmare since the younger girl went missing two weeks ago. Posters of the two littering wherever the two men, Victoria and Paddy could think of. Chas not allowed to be put looking so printing some more posters from the pub, pestering punters too asking if they’d seen either. Always the same reply no one making the connection to Lachlan until another month later. Everyone but Chas beginning to accept that both Rebecca and Liv were dead.   
Mrs Sikes preparing another dose of Rebecca and Liv’s medication, believing Liv would actually take it, pretending to sleep until Mrs Sikes left the room. Knowing she wouldn't leave on this particular day Liv took half her medication waking after an hour but laying with her eyes closed. Hearing the gasp that sounded almost theatrical as she heard Mrs Sikes call Lachlan for the umpteenth time that day or week. Liv lost count after around forty. Now only discovering he’d been arrested when she heard the news in the background. Wondering what Mrs Sikes plan was now that Lachlan had been arrested. What she didn't know was she was about to find out.   
Robert and Aaron sitting opposite Lachlan in the prison visiting room telling them where Rebecca and Liv were and that they were being looked after by a Mrs Sikes, all the information they were interested in as they sped from the building to Aaron’s car. Robert’s being fixed after he hit Belle when she was being chased by Lachlan. Driving to the address they were given as Robert smashed the door down no replies to their calling. The room in a state of despair. Blood on the floor as well as two syringes, mattresses were thrown at an angle on the frame. Liv’s birthstone necklace on the floor as well as Seb’s birthstone ring of Rebecca’s both choosing to believe now that they were dead.   
Climbing with help from the car as the effect of Rebecca’s pills wore off. Walking together to the hospital as they were examined. Rebecca suffering Psychologically but Liv physically. Refusing to be parted as they shared a private room, Liv having to have a blood transfusion meaning the blood she’d lost had made her anaemic. Giving false names so they could heal before they decided whether or not to return to their families and previous lives. Govig their real names a week later when they were being released, Liv on iron tablets, both booked in to see the psychiatrist at the hospital a few days later. Clutching each other as they headed for the mill, Borrowing some of Liv’s clothes as they were similar in height. Both deciding it was a good idea to head the the pub. Everyone including Chas receiving a shock as she rushed around the bar.  
’Liv. Rebecca. What happened where have you been?’  
’Lachlan kidnapped us and he took us to some woman. Then a week in hospital to recover’  
The woman nodding and bursting into floods of tears as the four returning not noticing the women were there until Chas squeezed harder in their hug.  
’Liv’  
’Bex’  
Everyone hugging as the two linked arms again, determined to stay together and protect one another as everyone spotted the scarring along Liv’s forehead.  
’Did he do that?’ Aaron growled as he pulled Liv into his arms Rebecca being pulled into a hug by Victoria. Improvements made in small steps for the pair. One of the main one's being Lachlan and the trial. Police finding Mrs Sikes who testified against Lachlan and apologized for her mistakes. Life in prison with no parole. He’d committed four murders and was charged with the attempted murder of the two themselves. Their main focus. Supporting one another and getting better.


	32. Crashes and losses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Seb get into an accident with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone wanted to post this and get an opinion and whether or not we want a part 2. Comment if you do or have any other ideas x

She’d been on her way back from the cinema with a six-year-old Seb, singing to the radio, her favourite song playing through the speakers. Quiet enough to hear Seb chattering from the back.  
’How long until we’re back auntie Livvy?’  
’Five minutes or so Sebby’  
When someone crashed straight into her black ford fiesta at the traffic lights. Sending the car spinning as Liv hit her head off the door and wheel, Seb protected by his seat as he called for Liv. The car coming to a dramatic halt on the side of the road, Liv still unconscious as Seb unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward shaking Liv in an attempt to wake her. With no luck he searched for her phone, finding it tucked in one of the drink holders. Aaron’s name on the screen as he pushed the answer button.   
’Liv where are you?’  
’Papa’  
’Seb. Buddy where's auntie Livvy?’  
’Someone hit us with their car, she won't wake up’  
’Bud where are you?’  
’We were on the way back from the cinema, auntie Livvy said five minutes from home at the lights but now we’re stuck’  
’Buddy, me and Daddy are on the way now you stay with auntie Livvy and keep trying to wake her’  
’Okay Papa we’ll see you soon’  
Hanging up the phone as he grabbed Liv’s hand.  
’It's okay auntie Livvy papa and daddy are on the way.’  
Shaking her shoulder again in an attempt to wake her, she blearly opened her eyes a hand clutching at her stomach.   
’Sebby you okay buddy?’  
’Yeah Daddy and Papa are on their way’  
’Okay buddy can you tell them a secret for me?’  
’Yeah auntie Livvy’  
’Tell them I'm having a baby’ she mumbled as she lost consciousness, Seb hitting her gently on the face again just as he heard the screech of tires and his papa shouting.  
’Seb!’  
’Papa!’  
Moving towards the car Aaron surveyed the damage, the passenger side and Seb were unharmed but the driver's side was wrecked, Liv still lying unconscious with a hand pressed against her stomach.  
’Has auntie Livvy been awake Sebby?’  
’She was before she fell asleep’  
’Did she say anything’  
Seb nodded  
’She's having a baby’  
Aaron and Robert shared a shell-shocked look before springing into action.   
’Sebby go sit in the car while we wait for the ambulance’ Aaron instructed as Robert explained everything to the operator on the phone.  
’Liv. Liv wake up for me!’ Aaron shouted pounding against the window as he wrenched open the door.  
’Hey wake up for me Liv!’  
An ambulance siren blaring towards them as Aaron felt for a pulse.  
’I've got a pulse it's weak but its here’ he yelled to Robert as he jogged over carefully keeping an eye on his son and well his daughter. He saw her that way anyway, Robert carrying himself out of his train of thought as the ambulance stopped, paramedics heading for Liv,  
’Was anyone else in the car?’  
’Our son he’s over there’ Aaron told him as he’d moved to give the female paramedic room to assess his sister.  
’I need a cervical collar, spinal board and call Hotten general tell them we've got a car crash victim with possible hip fractures and tell them she's pregnant’ She called to her colleague. Both Aaron and Robert in shock as the paramedics lifted Liv from the car.  
’How’d you know she was pregnant?’ Robert asked as her colleague followed her instructions.  
’One she's clutching her stomach and two we had a call out to Emmerdale Village last week and this was the young girl. She a relative’  
’Our daughter’ Robert replied quickly watching as Aaron nodded.  
’What happened?’   
’Got into a row with a blonde. White I think the surname was and was on observation wasn't sure the babies were gonna make it’  
’Babies?’  
’Yeah she's expecting triplets, that explains the bump size for only twelve weeks’   
They nodded still confused as Liv and Seb were loaded into the ambulance. Robert driving as Aaron called the family on the way to the hospital. He couldn't believe she was twelve weeks pregnant especially not with twins. Or that she’d gotten into a row with Rebecca that resulted in a hospital trip and possible admission.  
’Mum it’s Liv. We’re on the way to the hospital’


	33. Drunken angers and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Robert get into a heated argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that was asked for hope you enjoy and comment any new suggestions x

Drunken Angers And Pain

Robert was on his fifth whiskey when Liv walked through the front door. She was dressed in a mini skirt and black tube top with six-inch heels and a leather jacket over the top.  
’What are you wearing?’ he shouted, making her jump.  
’RobIcanexplain’ she rushed out, barely audible as Robert took in the face full of makeup.  
’You better had’ he shouted throwing his glass against the far wall near Liv, terrifying her as a few pieces of glass caught her arm and scratched her face.  
’What the hell Robert’ she shouted back, arm dripping with blood, face leaking a small amount.   
’Liv. Explain’ he barked totally oblivious to the injuries from his glass.  
’Gabby said she wanted some pictures for her photography exam so asked if she could use me as a model but it was cover, she covered me in this. Took me where I thought the photos were meant to be taken and we ended up partying cause I couldn't leave her on her own.’ Liv finished with a heavy sigh as both her and Robert fell into the sofa. Aaron sized gap in the middle.   
’Where’s Aaron’  
’Out. We fought’.  
’Bad?’  
’Really’  
Liv offered a sympathetic smile as Robert stood up for the whiskey bottle.  
’Rob you've had enough’  
’No Liv. You don't get to tell me when to stop drinking especially not being an alcoholic yourself’ he spat chuckling to himself as Liv ignored him. It was the whiskey talking not Robert. Attempting to wrestle the bottle from him causing it to drop and smash, glass leaving Liv with a gash in her leg. Liv simply laying him on the sofa and covering him with a blanket, collapsing into the chair and attempting to clean up herself. Deciding that she should change and remove the ridiculous makeup in case Aaron walked in, him walking in while she was changing upstairs. Panic smothering him when he saw Robert sleeping but looking unconscious due to the alcohol, a smashed whiskey bottle and blood. Small splatters. Hearing Liv he walked past Robert to see the girl in a t-shirt and pair of shorts, hair in high ponytails injuries on her clear.  
’What happened?’ Aaron shouted, Liv shushing him as they walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them.  
’Aaron it was an accident’  
’How was this an accident Liv? Are you okay? What happened? Is Rob hurt?’ he hounded while Liv grabbed the first aid kit.  
’Robert’s fine. So am I’  
’So?’  
’He was hammered, I came in dressed like a hooker. Shush Aaron ill explain that later’ she chided reading his expression.   
’He was angry and threw a glass at the wall some of it hit my arm and face’  
’And the great big gash in your leg’  
’Tried to wrestle the bottle from him and it smashed.’  
’You sure you're good?’  
’Yeah could do with a hand getting cleaned up though’  
Aaron nodded and kneeled on the floor in front of Liv, attempting to assess the large cut down her leg thanks to the smashed bottle.  
’Liv I think this might need stitches’  
’No it needs cleaned and a bandage’  
’No now get some clothes on I'm calling 111 and seeing what the NHS hotline says’  
Liv nodded and ambled quietly up the stairs, attempting to not wake Robert as Aaron called and spoke to a doctor on the phone. Hanging up as Liv ambled back down the stairs dressed in a pair of three quarter length jeans and a jumper.   
’What did they say?’  
’Take you to the hospital they've just booked an appointment for you t be assessed.’  
Sighing Liv scribbled a note and left it on the coffee table in front of Robert. Aaron guiding her out the door. Returning over six hours later to a tidy house with an I'm sorry for being a bad husband and brother breakfast.  
’Please tell me I didn't do that when I was hammered’ Robert asked as he saw the line of stitches in her leg.  
’Actually we were fighting over the bottle of whiskey and it smashed’ she retorted smiling softly as she flopped into the chair and gratefully took the pain relief offered. Robert learned never to drink whiskey and Liv learned to never fight a drunk who’d fell out with his husband.


	34. Exams and Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv goes into Labour during her GCSE exams and everyone she loves supports her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey haven't posted in a while I've been ill and in exams the last few weeks. Actually got this inspiration in one of my exams yesterday hope you all enjoy, comment any other ideas or for part 2 x

Liv rubbed her stomach and sighed quietly to herself turning the page of the exam. English Literature paper 2 one of her favourites and an exam she could actually do with confidence. However, she hadn't anticipated the pregnancy while she sat her GCSEs. Aaron and Robert not too happy at first but warming to the idea as she pushed herself to do better. Stopping drinking and growing up a lot. Maturing while most of her year copped off with each other and got so hammered they couldn't stand. Her spending more time studying and with family, most of which supported her decision to have the baby however her mother didn't agree and had disowned her to raise this child on her own. Liv simply not focusing on that as she answered her last couple of questions on her favourite poem in the Power and Conflict section of her anthology. Checking out me history as she picked quotes from it and compared the theme on the power of humans against the power of humans in Ozymandias. She’d been having tight pains along her back and stomach since she got started on the exam nearly an hour and a half ago. She was 36 weeks so wasn't due for another month but had suffered from a tough pregnancy especially bleeding and sickness. Wincing in pain and clicking her neck quietly she alerted the invigilator who was meant to keep an eye on her in case of toilet breaks or bleeding. Bending closer to Liv the woman lowered her voice.  
’Liv are you alright?’  
’Y..Yeah just got a bit of pain across my stomach and back.’  
’It sounds like labour pains’  
’I’m almost finished the exam there are only fifteen minutes left so I’ll finish this then get the nurse to check me Adrienne I promise’  
The older woman nodded and walked away making it seem like Liv was just asking a question, walking to the man in charge at the front she whispered something to him as it travelled between the staff in the exam hall all watching her for any more signs of pain, broken waters or bleeding. Gabby turning herself slightly to face Liv as Noah and Jacob finished their exams. Liv closed her paper after another ten minutes and breathed a sigh of relief as she had a few minutes to breathe before the exam finished and they all left for the morning, returning that afternoon for her final exam of the year. Biology. She could cope with the pain for a few more hours before she’d insist on the hospital now though she needed food and a quick nap in the nurse's office with an hour to spare she dragged the other three to get food, all noticing her wincing in pain.  
’You alright?’ Gabby had asked her the minute they’d escaped the exam hall, grabbing both their bags and swinging them onto her shoulders, Liv following closely behind as another pain ripped through her stomach doubling her over in pain as they got to the cafe to meet Noah and Jacob and have their dinner, Liv missing tutor for rest and revision to prepare for her afternoon exam.  
’Y..Yeah, just a bit of pain at the minute it's probably the little one kicking or hunger pains. Let's get some food I'm starving’  
Throwing themselves onto the sofa’s in their favourite cafe a few minutes from school, the cafeteria at school making Liv nauseous so the cafe owner Gemma offered them half an hour to have dinner and promised the school she’d keep an eye. Expecting trouble when the four walked in together and being gobsmacked when they all sat down only being told once or twice to keep the noise level down when it was busy. In reality Gemma loving the company and atmosphere the four kids brought with them, especially Liv. She sometimes came on her own now she was expecting, sitting in a corner and sketching feet gently resting against the lower part of the table, Gemma smiling warmly then and now as she brought Liv a smoothie, Jacob and Noah appearing behind her as she smiled half-heartedly at the older woman.  
’Hey how’d it go?’  
’Alright, I suppose what was with the whispering all around?’  
’Me and my possible labour pains’ Liv chimed in as she took a large gulp of her drink casually as the other three just stared at her. Noah deciding to ask her.  
’Why aren't you at the hospital Liv?’  
’Because what if they won't let me retake the exam if I'm not there and then I won't get the GCSE grade I need’ she replied before bursting into floods of tears everyone rallying round as Liv assistant Adrienne appeared to take her to revision before her final exam. Seeing everyone attempt to comfort Liv.  
’Hey superstar what's going on?’  
’Someone’s in pain but won't go to the hospital in case the exam board won't let her take the exam again’ Noah whispered as Gabby whisked her off to the toilets, Liv feeling a gush of water as Gabby grabbed some tissue to dry her eyes with, Gabby standing in front of her glancing between her face and the floor.   
’Is that what I think it is?’  
’Yeah that's my waters’


	35. Twins and shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and her twin join the Sugden-Dingle’s after a dark twist at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone comment whether or not you want part 2 or any other ideas and enjoy x

Aaron hammered on Sandra’s door. Olivia or Liv as she was known and Penelope or Penny as she was better known were meant to be moving in today. Sandra had been declared unfit to care for her newly 12-year-old twin daughters and they were meant to be moving in with their brother and his fiancee Robert whom both girls adored, Robert and Seb were everything to the girls as well as Liv’s girlfriend and best friend Evangeline or Evie was her nickname and Penelope’s secret boyfriend Lee who was Evie’s cousin. They’d met the pair by mistake almost four years ago.   
They’d caught the girls stealing from Davids. A hot chocolate and a few glances Aaron knew exactly who they were.  
‘What did you girls say your names are?’ He questioned, Robert looking at him with a worried glance as Liv had nodded at Penelope.  
‘Olivia Madeline Flaherty and Penelope Alexia Flaherty’ both replied preparing to run and expecting Aaron and Robert to call the police when Aaron pulled up a photo from two years earlier.  
’This is going to sound odd but do you remember this photo?’  
The girls exchanged glances then proceeded to look at Aaron.  
’Aar’ they shouted and pounced on him.  
’Thought it was you two, when I saw the blonde heads’ he smirked, looking happily between the girls who were clinging to him.  
’Rob, you remember the girls. Girls remember Robert’  
All smiling as he hugged them too.  
’Robbie’  
’Penny’  
’Ratface’  
’Drama Queen’  
All hugging on the sofas before everything got serious.  
’What happened to you guys after Gordon got sent down?’  
Both looked hastily at one another but Aaron knew who’d break first. His sisters were easy to predict.  
’Penelope Alexia’  
’Mum moved us about and she can't do anything and we’re not meant to tell anyone’ she blurted out, clamping a hand over her mouth and eyes filling with tears.  
’Livvy I'm sorry’  
’Penny its okay, you didn't mean to and Aaron knows us too well’  
Liv took the younger twin in her arms as she cuddled her close, hair falling in her face covering the tears stains. Aaron and Robert watching concerned as the girls remained glued to one another.  
’What does she mean?’  
’Mum’s either full of drugs or drink. Penelope stays out of the way in case she gets violent so I bear the brunt of her anger but she isn't always safe.’ Liv explained eyes on her twin who handed her a bobble giving an anxious Liv something to do. A small smile appearing on her face as she braided Penelope’s hair from her face, Penelope steadying her harsh breathing as Liv tied the bobble, all neat and tidy. Sighing the men looked at one another, knowing the girls needed their help so they did what any good brothers do and fought Sandra for custody. It was granted after an hour with a judge, Sandra told she had another day with them before they moved. Sandra begging for the extra day after losing them to Aaron, the judge taking pity and granting her permission Aaron who was brought back to the present as Robert lay a calming hand on his shoulder before they heard Penelope screaming.  
’MUM STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING ME’  
That send shivers through both men’s spines as the police car arrived. Pounding on Sandra's door until she finally opened it. Allowing everyone inside, the girls were packing bags to leave now they heard Aaron and Robert’s voices. Locked in their bedroom next door to the kitchen, Liv taking a bobby pin and picking the lock after Penelope packed them a suitcase and a few bags. Waiting down the side of the house where no one could see them Liv texted Aaron.  
To Aaron :)  
’Hey outside the house picked the lock off our door, can you come please P is scared x’  
From Aaron :)  
’On our way told police who are watching your mum until we leave. Is P okay we heard screaming? x’  
To Aaron :)  
’I think she's okay for now but ready to head home with you guys and cuddle Seb x’  
From Aaron :)  
’Sounds good are you okay? Did she hurt either of you? x’  
Not getting a chance to reply as Aaron’s shouts sent them tumbling from their hiding place, Penelope still in tears as they were bundled into the car. Sounds of Sandra screaming making them leaving even worse as Robert sped from Hotten back into Emmerdale. Stopping the car the men turned to face the girls, Penny’s head resting against Liv’s shoulder as she slept, Liv letting out a little huff every now and then as she cuddled Penny in her sleep. Exchanging a glance they picked a girl up each and lay them both on the sofa, Aaron keeping an eye on them while Robert nipped to pick Seb up from Chas and Paddy.


	36. New Boys and angered brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy hits on Liv, totally oblivious to the fact that she's Aaron’s sister causing all hell to break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested this and I think it's an amazing idea that I hadn't thought of which incorporates Billy x

He first noticed her when she walked into the cafe, she sat down opposite him, next to April and ruffled her hair.  
’Hey squirt’  
’Hey, Liv are you looking after me today?’  
’Not today I'm not I'm going out later with my mates, we are clubbing’  
’Please just for a few hours I’ll be good’  
’Fine, ask your dad and if he agrees we can go shopping and pick me out a killer outfit’  
Nodding enthusiastically as Ellis laughed.  
’So where are you crazy gals headed tonight and can I tag along, you know I think your stunning but I've so got the hots for your mate Abby’  
’Well maybe she’d got them for you too E, and yeah you both can if you want to.’  
’Yeah I'll be there’ Billy chimed in as he studied Liv’s face. She wasn't bad looking at all, his eyes devouring her until Ellis stood on the front of his foot. Staring pointedly as Liv looked between the pair, before April bounced back into the cafe.  
’Dad says yes, what time should I be returning you?’  
’Dad says whenever you go out’  
’Right then madam lets go shopping and I'll even treat you if your good’  
Jumping up April grabbed Liv’s wrist, grabbing her bag she waved and called out to the brothers.  
’Bye boys’ with a wink she sashayed from the cafe with a swing of the hips, Ellis with a smirk on his face while Billy was just staring open-mouthed.   
’She is so outta your league Billy’  
’No she’s not, she's very hot, her body is amazing and don't even...’  
’Stop that’s my mate your drooling over’  
’So you don't fancy her you fancy her mate’  
Both going quiet when Jessie and Marlon walked in.  
’Right well I've gotta go, hi mum hi Marlon bye’ Billy called out as he left the cafe. Jessie and Marlon sitting opposite Ellis.  
’What's rattled his cage?’  
’A new conquest’  
’Who?’  
’Just a mate of mine’  
’Oooo’  
’Mum stop, anyhow shouldn't you both be worried, Liv has your daughter/stepdaughter for the whole day’  
’She’ll be fine, and she's managed to keep April alive before’  
Meanwhile April was walking around New look trying to pick Liv an amazing outfit.  
’Did you notice Billy drooling?’  
’No way he’s not into me’  
’Liv I'm 14 not stupid’  
’Okay then Gok what outfit do we think?’  
April stopping dead when she found it, a black sequin twist front dress with black two-part platforms and a black velvet oversized clutch. Buying it all In the sale they headed for the mill. Liv walking In first so she didn't traumatize April or at least the boys didn't. Sitting April down at her dressing table she did her makeup before getting in the shower and drying her hair.  
’Curls? Waves? Straight?’  
’None go for half up half down with waves’  
’That's why I take you places’  
’Plus I have good taste’  
’That my small friend is very true’  
Sitting down at her table she talked and showed April some makeup hacks and tricks before changing into her killer outfit.  
’Right monkey lets get you home and me into town to get wasted’  
Nodding April caught her hand as they walled to Marlon’s getting a cab from there in ten minutes.   
’Marlon I have something that belongs to you’  
’Was she good?’  
’Absolute angel for me, are Billy and Ellis still here or not?’  
’Yeah’  
Just as the pair and Jessie walked down the stairs. Ellis walking over as she got out her phone for their annual selfie.  
’#LivEllisNightOut’  
Rolling his eyes Billy couldn't help but stare at Liv, a diamond necklace laying in the middle of her cleavage making it impossible to look away. Shouting bye when the taxi pulled up, having picked up Abby and Jess already as she typed a text to Aaron to say she was staying out and unsure if she’d be back till morning. Ignoring his big brother reply as she had four rounds of sambuca shots, then settling for a fruity cocktail. Billy had been chatting her up for the last ten minutes and she was finding him really hot, especially after all the booze. Pulling him from the club they made out in a taxi back into the village as they stumbled into his room at Marlon’s. Waking up the next morning Liv had a killer headache, urge for coffee and no clothes on. Smirking to herself when she glanced next to her. She and Billy had gotten back around two and not gone to sleep till six. It was now 12.30.  
’Shit’ she whispered as she got up, looking for her bag as she dug out a folded up t-shirt and shorts from her bag, having to fit her feet into her platforms as she ran a hand through her hair Billy woke up, leaning down she pressed a kiss to his lips.  
’Well handsome I've really gotta go cause my brother is gonna kill me, I'm meant to be having Sunday dinner at Chas and Paddy’s’  
Dashing down the stairs she bolted from the house heels in hand, waving to Ellis, Jessie and Marlon and blowing a kiss to Billy with a wink at April, having just enough time to go home and change her shorts to jeans and heels to sandals before she was back out the door. Oblivious to the hickey where her pulse point was.  
’Sorry I'm late’ she called out as she flopped onto the sofa, Paddy, Aaron and Robert all the kitchen while Liv flopped next to Chas and rested her head against the older woman’s shoulder.  
’Did you crawl back last night?’  
’No stayed out till six then had a sleepover somewhere’  
’ooooo. Did someone get lucky’  
’Oh yes she did’  
’Who was it’  
’You’ll see soon enough’  
’Why?’  
’Cause he’s coming to the pub tonight for drinks, I texted him when I went home’  
Two hours later Billy strode into the pub, finding Liv sitting in a booth on her own, he slid in next to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
’Hey gorgeous...’  
’Billy Fletcher’  
’Aaron Dingle’  
’How do you know my brother?’ Liv questioned as Aaron sat down opposite.  
’You spent the night with him’  
Billy getting up ready to leave when Liv caught his arm, tears starting to clog her throat and spill from her eyes.  
’How. Do. You. Know. My. Brother. Bill?’  
’He made my life hell in prison’  
’No Billy he’s sweet he wouldn't do that, Bill tell me he’s got the wrong person.or is just being my overprotective brother’  
Billy not denying it as Liv fled, Ellis, watching in the corner as he headed out after his friend.  
’I cannot believe you. Stay away from her’ he shoved past his brother and followed Liv towards the scrap yard. Not knowing what she or even Aaron and Robert would do now.


	37. Break in’s and trips to A&E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone breaks into the mill and injures Liv, while the boys find her at a&e after discovering the mess of the mill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys and comment any new ideas x

It was 10.30 and Liv was getting ready for bed when she heard the smash of the stained glass door, prepared for a break in she grabbed a baseball bat and phoned the police. Sneaking down the stairs she saw one attacker in the kitchen, not noticing a second in the back room near the fire. Swinging for his legs as the other snuck behind her, grabbing her waist and throwing a hand over her mouth, she recognised the scent of aftershave and men’s body spray, it was Tyler and Sam from her year.  
’Tyler, Samuel you could have just knocked you know’  
’Well we weren't really anticipating you being here Liv.’  
’So what break in and steal my family memories with my dead parents, dead goddaughter and my other precious family memories,’  
Hoping to stall them for long enough until the police got to her, looking at the time on her Fitbit it had been five minutes since she called. Relief flooding her senses as the adrenaline flooded from her body causing her to drop to the floor. Believing they could use Liv as leverage they hit her over the head with the bat twice before threatening to rape her if the police tried to break in. Feeling nothing but emptiness and hollow as Liv felt his clumsy boyish hands sliding into her underwear, pulling her jeans slowly down her legs, his hand slipped between them all Liv felt was the uncomfortable pressure and pain as his fingers moved, the police slamming open the door and removing him from a fearful and now very broken Liv. A female police officer named Jen kneeling down next to her as Liv pulled her jeans tight around her waist before running to the kitchen sink and throwing up. The officer holding her hair back until she had finished before grabbing a bucket to take in the ambulance while she was checked for a concussion and a rape kit. Feeling very uncomfortable as they took pictures of the bruising on her hips, thumbprints pressed into the bones.  
Meanwhile Aaron and Robert discovered the house and police outside if it. But no Liv anywhere. Asking the nearest officer why they were here.  
’Hello gentlemen can I help?’  
’We live here, our sister Olivia Flaherty where is she?’  
’Olivia Flaherty was rushed to Hotten General after being assaulted by the attackers’  
’Thank you’ both shouted as they sped towards the hospital, picturing the worst they felt a small amount of relief to find their sister conscious however the pairs worst fears when they saw her teary and snotty face, dressed in a hospital gown with bruises on her cheek.  
’Liv the doctor said that one of them’  
’Touched me’ she replied robotically as she changed from her hospital gown and headed out to their car with a counsellors number, everyone silent and numb on the car journey home. Wishing so many things were different. Liv didn't speak much after they got home, locking herself in the bathroom and turning the water up so high it burned into her skin, wanting anything to numb the pain. Not noticing that Aaron and Robert had been pounding the door down for the last hour while she sat in the boiling water and cried, wrapped in a towel she remained stuck as they broke the bathroom door from its hinges, calling Gabby and Victoria to help get her changed, both aware of the situation, Gabby who helped her shower when she was drunk got her dried and dressedwhile Victoria brushed and plaited her hair into a braid. Staying long after Gabby who had school in the morning however Liv not going in till Monday when they all felt she’d be better mentally prepared. Sitting in her bedroom window in the dark Liv cried and cried for hours, body dehydrated by the time 8 rolled around the next morning when Robert brought her some breakfast only managing the glass of water and some of the smoothie he brought. Terrified of facing anyone in the village or at school she was petrified about returning on Monday, fearing she’d see Tyler or Samuel and knew she wouldn't be able to handle if she did see them. Not knowing how to support Liv was what ate at the boy's thoughts when they heard her heart-shattering sobs through the walls each night as they all blamed themselves Liv’s body on fight or flight since she hadn't been able to sleep or eat since the attack. Everyone who saw her getting increasingly worried as Liv became a shell of the sarcastic bright star she used to be. Falling deeper and deeper into a depression she couldn't crawl out of. Robert, Aaron and Chas as well as Victoria intervening when they couldn't even convince her to get out of bed to go as far as her bay window. Deciding to book her an appointment with his counsellor Aaron drove Liv, the woman named Abigail who allowed Liv to take everything at her own pace. They had lots to cover but Liv didn't feel pressure, she could take things as quickly or slowly as she needed and a great support system. It didn't matter what had happened in the past. Now was what's important and Liv was on the road to recovery.


	38. Her true self and betrayls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert find out about Jacob when Liv returns home upset and angry. Hating herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request but I have been very busy over the last few weeks so I hope you enjoy and as always comment any new ideas x

Liv couldn't believe the cheek of him, with tears down her face, red with the cold and anger she left yesterday after Maya and David, seeing Jacob and Gabby go up the stairs. She was angry but also heart broken, she knew she wasn't as pretty as Gabby so why would anyone ever fancy her? Aaron could say it wasn't true all he wanted, turn it into a joke that him and Robert always made, how could she not be pretty and gorgeous when she had a brother or brothers like them. Well they also weren't asexual like she was or a fully grown adult at fourteen who'd cared for her useless mother. Tidying up before the boys got home she'd gone up to her room after sleeping on the couch to discover someone had sex in it. Gabby and Jacob. Her best friend had slept with her ex in Liv's bed then had the outraging cheek to ask Liv why he was avoiding her, staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't take the defining silence or her soul-crushing emotions any longer. Locking the door she left the house, hiding near the outskirts of the village on a swing. It was her place to think, where she’d come to terms with her asexuality and begun to accept it. Feeling the ground brush her feet as she moved slowly, time standing still as her life was falling apart. She was falling apart. And no one even noticed. Oblivious to time until her phone began to buzz, too deep into her emotional turmoil to even care as the tears continued to fall, her body heaving heavily with sobs. Pulling herself up when the cold took over pulling her from her head she shoved her hands deep into her jeans pockets and headed home. Wishing she’d brought her coat when she stormed out, not even knowing the time since she turned her phone off nearly four hours ago when the calls started. Taking a deep breath and catching a sob that was sticking in her throat she ventured into the house. Ready for her brother and his partner’s wrath. Seeing Gabby and Jacob in her living room as well as Robert and Aaron made her stomach churn. Gabby rushing over when she walked through the door as Aaron did the same, Jacob wary and keeping his distance.  
’We were really worried Liv, where have you been?’  
’Nowhere special’  
Nodding Jacob caught Gabby’s arm and smiled at Liv.  
’It's great your okay but we’ve got to go Gabs or we’ll be late for the movie’  
Liv nodding as the pair left, only then were the tears stains noticed on her cheeks, the redness that could have only happened if she’d been crying.  
’I’m going to bed’ she announced and before they could stop her she’d rushed up the stairs, locking her door and sliding down it as she released her pent-up emotions.  
’Was I really never good enough for any of them?’ she questioned out loud to herself as she changed into her pjs. There was a fair bit that she hated about her life. Meanwhile both men downstairs were puzzled and worried about what had caused the sudden change in Liv. A silent look meaning they both agreed. Not only was something seriously wrong but they could see the tear tracks down her face from a few feet away, they’d gotten good at reading her over the the last few years. Walking up the stairs and standing outside her room they could hear the shattered sobs that only occurred when her heart was truly broken or something serious had happened, Robert knocking gently bit loud enough to be heard over the sobbing.  
’Sweetheart are you okay? What's going on?’  
’Nothing Rob I'm fine, I’ll be down in the morning.’  
’Why’s the door locked Liv? You haven't used that lock in a few months. So something has happened’  
’Honestly, I am dealing with it now please leave me alone.’  
Sitting down outside her room the pair looked at one another. Did they leave her to sleep or cry or whatever she needed until morning or did they decide they weren't going to accept that and find out what was causing Liv so much pain? It was 10.30 and Liv had finally managed to calm down enough that the blood stopped pounding in her eardrums and her breathing was almost normal, the boys telling her goodnight as they walked away from her room. Her body so weak she unlocked her door, went to the kitchen for some water and fell into a sleep on her chair as she prepared to process everything that had happened. Waking up in the middle of the night Aaron slipped out of his and Robert’s room and padded softly to Liv’s door. Seeing it unlocked and slightly ajar he crept in, tiredness clear on her face as he watched his sister sleep curled up in her chair, tears still staining her face which was puffy and red.  
’Who or what had caused this amount if pain for his sister and how could he fix it?’  
Picking her up he lay her gently in her bed, pulling the covers up and making sure she was warm enough since she’d been out for six hours without a jacket in December, leaving her in her jumper and PJ pants, however, removing her boots and socks knowing she wouldn't sleep restfully if she got too hot, turning on the monitor he left in her room he padded back across her floor and flicked the light switch plunging into darkness except her lava lamp resting on the bedside table. Waking the next morning Liv knew they wouldn't give up so she had to prepare herself. Looking in the mirror her eyes were still puffy and red, lying back in her bed she glanced at the clock. It was 6.30 and she wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. Dressing in her jeans and a jumper she climbed out her window and into her ’nest’ in the willow tree outside her window. It was sheltered with blankets and pillows but hidden high enough in the tree that it couldn't be seen. Staring down at her phone, flicking through a slide show of photos, her, Gabby, Jacob and Noah. All four good friends until Noah became friends with Leanna and Jacob started acting weird. Now him and Gabby were a couple and Liv. Well Liv and her feelings had been ignored yet again. That's when her temper got the better of her. Punching the tree until her knuckles bled and everything throbbed in pain. Grabbing the first aid kit from the kitchen as Robert walked down the stairs. ’Liv?! What the hell happened?’   
’Punched a tree and it won’   
Sighing he called for Aaron and sat her at the kitchen table bandaging her hands. Aaron froze in shock as he made them all a cup of tea.   
’Right we are going to talk and now’   
’It's not important’   
’Clearly, it is because you are punching trees and sobbing’   
’It was Gabby’s party on Friday’   
’What happened?’ Robert asked gently resting a hand on the small of her back.   
’Jacob...He said we should you know, that it was better than with a stranger. I said it was crazy. Then he and Gabby did in my bed. The same night.’   
Aaron and Robert were frozen in shock, how dare they purposefully hurt Liv in Jacob’s case and unintentionally for Gabby but Jacob knew how Liv felt about her sexuality. Both ready to confront him with angry words and threats until they saw Liv and the mess she was. They has to look after her first.


	39. Amnesia and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv gets into an accident with some short-term issues. Can her family help her work through them or will she fight on her own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a month but I hope you enjoy and always comments and Kudos are welcomed and greatly appreciated x

Amnesia And Memories

She’d blinked awake to the harsh lights of the hospital. Liv was staring at the blank white ceiling as she attempted to soothe the drumming against her skull as the nurse changed a bag of saline and pumped her full of the good morphine allowing her to slip into a deep unconsciousness until she felt a calloused hand gripping her own. Cracking open an eye Liv pulled herself up to see two men sitting in a chair next to her bed, one was a brunette with a scruffy look about him and the other was a blonde in a suit, the brunette she realised was gripping her hand with an iron force, pulling away slightly she felt the world spin as she moved to swing her legs over the bed. Both rushing forward as she backed away, hands picking at her gown as she took in the men in front of her, who were these men and where was her mum?  
Sighing Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose, Liv didn't recognise him, not Robert or even Chas, Jacob no one. Jacob her boyfriend of two years was distraught, especially since he was currently looking for flights from Portugal, he’d been gone less than a day before she’d been run off the road and suffered mild amnesia the doctors said. Instructing them to bring memory books and photo albums. Having Chas keep an eye from outside Aaron and Robert headed for the mill, picking Jacob up from the station when his train pulled in fifteen minutes later. The car ride was quiet, tense and filled with anxiety but that was nothing on the hospital, Liv had come from her room when she was on her own. Even if her mum wasn't there the blonde and scruffy brunette could do for the good company. Finding a gentle brunette woman who looked like the scruffy man, she was clearly his mum. Sitting next to her she smiled lightly.  
’Are you...’  
’I'm Aaron’s mum love’  
’Is Aaron the brunette?’  
’Yeah, the other ones Robert. They've just gone to get some things for you and pick up Jacob’  
’Jacob?’  
’Your boyfriend Liv.’  
’Oh’  
Surprising herself and Chas when she burst into a flood of tears.  
’Why don't I remember you all? When did I have a brother, brother in law, a good mum surrogate and a boyfriend. It's like the last four years of my life haven't existed I only remember living with mum in York and hating it. Now well as new relatives I'm living in Yorkshire. Where is my mum?’  
’She erm’  
’What happened?’ Liv asked bluntly as Chas’ grip tightened on her shoulders.  
’Car accident two years ago, drunk driver killed instantly because of the intoxication’  
Liv's world suddenly falling a little. Chas hoping a few photos on her phone would do the trick. Even if it was remembering her name or even Liv’s own surname. Looking through Chas’ photos she smiled; Her, Aaron and Robert a few days ago, she was dressed in a high waisted black skirt and what looked like Jacob’s favourite t-shirt according to her own phone. She’d looked through those photos when she had been given her personal belongings when the three finally returned Liv was upset and frustrated. She didn't remember anyone and her mother was dead, the doctor said it wasn't likely to be permanent so it would take a few weeks for her to get back to her old memories but she may never remember her early childhood, everyone internally grateful for that. Looking after Sandra all those years had taken its toll. Now she was drumming her fingers against the back of her phone it was the day she was being released and she was beyond ready to go home, having been in the hospital for a week for testing and ’rest’ the staff told her but why couldn't she just rest at home. Slowly her memories were appearing, she remembered living in the mill when she walked back through the doors clinging to Jacob who’d talked to her most nights and she’d reestablished their connection. She couldn't remember much about Sandra except the information Chas and Aaron shared with her, some memories others just little stories. It was a struggle, the first few weeks were hard. She struggled to recognize people in the village who she’d known for years. But walking back into the pub after a month and a half she proudly stood behind the bar for her first shift back. It was ten minutes until closing and Jacob was supporting her with his arms secured around her waist. Feeling the tiredness seep out of his girlfriend he knew she’d done it for herself and he couldn't be prouder. Neither could Chas or the boys. Two months ago she’d been in a car accident and couldn't remember anything and now she was back at her job, chatting to everyone as if nothing had happened. Her recovery had slips of course but she always remained strong and determined. She was a fighter. After all she was a Dingle-Sugden.


	40. Hope isn't always a bad thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Liv and Seb’s car accident, will the babies survive or will Liv be forced to cope with the loss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this written and kept meaning to post, please comment and leave Kudos as always its appreciated x

Part 2 (Seb And Liv Accident)

That phone call wasn't one Chas ever wanted in the first place but especially not repeated. She thought at first it was Robert, already panicking until he said Liv’s name. Her heart stopped, blood turning to ice through her body.  
’What? I'm on my way’  
’Mum she's pregnant, triplets’  
’I know son she was surprising you both today after she went... Oh God was Seb with her?’  
’He’s fine mum a few scratches and a bump on his head, Liv isn't looking too good please hurry’  
’I will love I promise’  
Taking off out the back door with a scribbled note to Paddy who wasn't picking up his phone as she sped to Hotten General. Finding Aaron pacing the corridor, practically burning hole through everyone who walked past him.  
’Aaron’  
Turning Aaron’s face crumpled slightly at the sight of his mum who swept him into a hug.  
’What do we know?’  
’She’s in theatre her legs badly broken and a mild concussion they think but we aren't sure on the babies yet’  
Robert appearing in the corridor as she released her son and enveloped her son in law in a bone-crushing hug.  
’How’s the little man?’  
’Fine he’ll be in for observations tonight but can go home in the morning, anymore since I left?’  
Aaron shaking his head and muttering under his breath as Chas clicked her way down the corridor. She wanted an update and wanted one now.  
’Hi, is there any news on Olivia Dingle-Sugden?’ she singsonged hoping to sweet talk the blonde nurse currently smiling at her.  
’She’s in theatre, the orthopedic surgeon is straightening the bone in her leg and she may need metal plates but they need to review her condition first.’  
’She’s twelve weeks pregnant, is there anything about the babies?’  
’We believe that she and the foetus’ are fine for now but again we cannot be sure’ she smiled in sympathy at Chas who thanked her and headed back down the corridor. There the surgeon stood with his notes.  
’Olivia Dingle-Sugden?’  
All nodding and standing to crowd the man.  
’Olivia has metal plates in her leg due to the break and a concussion from the force of the blow from the wheel’  
’The babies?’ Aaron asked in a whisper, fear paralyzing him as Robert held one hand and Chas the other.   
’The babies are fine but Olivia will need to be closely monitored for the remainder of her pregnancy and be checked by a specialist before she leaves’  
’Can we see her?’ Robert butted in already planning to take Seb if they could.  
’Yes, she's in room 466 but she’ll be a little drowsy from the anesthesia for a while’  
Nodding the pair headed for Seb as Chas walked her way to Liv’s room. She was going to be okay. Chas would make sure of that.   
Pushing open the door she stepped in, Liv turning to face her with a hand on her stomach and a small smile, she was bruised up and down her arms and her broken leg but her head was okay, no brain damage and only a concussion. The babies had managed to pull through too, despite the blows to Liv’s body. Leaning forward Chas pressed a delicate kiss into Liv’s hair and stroked it back.   
’Never scare me like that again you hear me, these kids need their mummy. Who else is going to Vic’s trusted tester or my surrogate daughter.’  
’Seb?’  
’Bump on his head and some bruises but he’s fine, overnight stay to be safe’  
’Are Aaron and Rob...’  
’Bringing him any minute to see us, Aaron’s been wearing a hole in the corridor floor and death glaring most of the department for hours’  
Getting a meek smile from Liv as the door opened again, Seb, Aaron and Robert all walking into her room, Seb bounding for her bed as Chas lifted him up and sat him next to Liv, lifting her arm carefully as Seb relaxed against her.  
’How's my little soldier’  
’Good auntie Livvy, is there a baby in there?’ He asked pointing to her stomach with a cheeky smile.  
’Yeah guess what little man, there's three in there. So you are going to be an uncle to Maisie, Jordan and Danielle in a few months’  
’Really’  
’Really Really’  
Smiling at her as she dropped a kiss to his forehead. Aaron and Robert sitting on her other side with a calmer aura surrounding them.  
’You can never worry us like that again’ Aaron threatened as he took Liv in his arms. Snuggling close as her hand rested against the small bump that was her triplets.  
Robert simply gripping her hand, rubbing circles in comfort without a word. That was until Aaron took Seb back to his room and Chas went to the loo.  
’Hey, are you okay?’  
’I'm fine Rob honestly and thankfully so are my little ones’  
’You need to tell us if you get pain or anything, it doesn't matter what time. Whether it's 12 in the afternoon or 4 in the morning we love all four of you and Aaron wouldn't ever admit this but I think he’s excited to be an uncle. I know Seb is, wouldn't stop babbling about holding the babies’  
Liv smiling as Robert stood up to get her a glass of water, holding it out to her as he sat on her bed rubbing her feet gently especially the pressure points. Liv had generally sore feet but between the pregnancy and her trauma, he knew it was a comfort. Feeling her drift as Aaron and Chas listened outside. Robert pausing and planting a kiss to both sides of her temple.  
’Never ever scare me like that again Livvy, we love you too much to lose you’  
Aaron breathing out with a small smile as Chas linked his arm and both headed back in. Their baby boy and their gorgeous girl would be okay. He was only little and barely hurt but she. She might have beared the brunt of the force but she was determined and stubborn. That was what pulled her and those babies through. Aaron was sure of that. Sitting in his sister's bed he could relax slightly. Robert had gone to Seb’s room while he stayed in Liv’s not wanting to leave her. When she woke blinking into the darkness she switched on the small dim lamp and gently shook Aaron.  
’Hey big brother’  
’Hey baby sister’  
’I’m okay, go get some rest’  
’Not a chance’  
’Can I have a cuddle then?’ she asked timidly as he dropped one of the railings and climbed up with arms wrapped around her. Mumbling a song he’d sang when she had her tonsils out and was petrified of the hospital.   
’Love you Livvy Loo’ he muttered sleepily turning the light back off and going to get up when Liv gripped his hand.  
’Are you staying?’ she questioned gently afraid to be left alone in case anything happened.  
’Of course, Liv I'm not going anywhere. If I'm not here Robert is two doors down and the nurses outside okay’  
Nodding she refused to let him get up. So laying on her hospital bed singing to her as she finally let sleep take over.  
’Love you Aaron’  
’You too my brave girl’  
Him giving into tiredness as the pair slept soundly that night. Both resting a flat palm on her stomach. He’d protect her and them till his last breath. Liv knew how lucky she was and today especially was eternally grateful for her brothers and nephew.


	41. School teachers and unfair punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is punished by a teacher for no reason, what will Robert and Aaron say when they find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add a part 2 to this or not? Comment what you all think. Hope you enjoy I has this idea a few hours ago hope you enjoy x

It was a usual Tuesday at Hotten Academy. Liv, Gabby and Noah headed to science. It was period 4 and almost time for dinner, Liv having rushed out without breakfast so she was ready for her dinner. Setting up the practical equipment that Mr Cameron instructed while Gabby filed her nails and Noah played with the science taps. Knowing Cameron would keep them behind if it wasn't done properly, Liv picked up the instructions and began the experiment while the other two stood ignoring the work and letting Liv attempt it.  
’Gabby, can you pass me that...’ Liv sighed as Gabby ignored her, handing Noah the chemical she grabbed what she needed and took the chemical back from Noah as he tried to add it to another.  
’Noah that won't work’  
’Why?’  
’They won't react its magnesium and room temperature water’  
’So?’  
’If the water was cold it would form an oxide and if it was steam if would form a hydroxide.’  
Noah ignoring her instead playing with the other chemicals while Liv noted down her findings. Cameron suddenly yelling out as Noah smashed a beaker and test tube.  
’Olivia, is this a zoo? Do you need to make noise to get my attention?’  
’No Sir, I'm sorry I'll clean it up immediately’ she told him, reaching for the dustpan and brush to clean up Noah’s mess.  
’I'll be over in a moment to look at your findings Olivia. I expect them complete or at least one completed’  
’Yes Sir’  
Dumping the glass in the bin Liv brushed down her pants and walked back to her experiment. Starting again with the next metal and water as Mr Cameron appeared at their bench. Watching Liv measure everything out and conduct the experiment while Gabby watched and Noah sat on the next bench chatting to Daisy.  
’Olivia, what do you see here?’  
’That iron doesn't react with room temperature water’  
’When would it react with water?’  
’Either cold or steam’  
’What about magnesium?’  
Glancing briefly at her sheet it looked blank back at her. Gabby currently holding her sheet which she took back.  
’The same findings with magnesium, sir’  
’DETENTION’ he roared and stormed away while Liv looked slack-jawed. She thought science was okay but since last year she’d booked her ideas up majorly and did everything she was told to.  
Sighing she continued with the experiment and nothing the remainder of her findings onto the grid given and then tided away the equipment and wiped down the bench. Everyone else leaving Mr Cameron stood towering over the teen.  
’Why did you use Gabby’s sheet for the answers?’  
Liv staring open-mouthed as he tapped his foot impatiently against the tiles.  
’Sir I didn't, Gabby used my sheet I did the experiment I just wasn't sure which way around I had written Lithium and Magnesium’  
’Not true. DO NOT LIE TO MY FACE OLIVIA’ he yelled as Liv shook. She was doing exactly what she’d been told to do.  
’You will see me after school for an hour or more this evening’  
’But sir it's my brother-in-law’s birthday and my brother is treating us to a meal. I can't be late’  
’That's not my problem you shouldn't have cheated on the experiment then lied to me twice about doing so. I'll see you after school in the lab.’  
Liv collecting her belongings and leaving with tears building in her eyes  
’That's the people raising her, two men raising a young girl despicable. Child has no discipline or morals’ he muttered not seeing Liv come back for her art folder. That being he last straw, digging around for her councillors note she showed reception and fled back to Emmerdale on the bus, earphones in she managed to get off the bus before she tears started to fall. Digging in her pocket she pulled out her keys and kicked off her shoes, in exchange for her slippers. What's the point in staying if she's going to be accused of lying and cheating on an experiment she knows the answers to, all because the teacher is homophobic. Aaron and Robert walking in for their dinner half an hour later to see Liv curled up on the sofa with a tub of cookie dough ice cream, her dressing gown over her pjs and tears streaming.  
’It was ice cream or a bottle of vodka’  
’Why aren't you at school? It's fifth lesson right now’  
’Because.’  
’That's not an answer’  
Robert dismissing the comment when he saw the tears tracks of her mascara drying on her cheeks, the rosiness of them suggesting she’d been crying. Glancing briefly at the tv to see Marley and Me paused, she only ever watched that when someone had really upset her. Sitting on the coffee table in front of her he pushed a hair back off her face that had fallen from her french braid he’d done himself that morning.  
’Hey, you were doing brilliantly and its art/English day so why are you back?’  
’Science’  
’Mr Cameron? What's he done?’  
’Put me on detention this evening and told himself I have no morals or discipline because I'm being raised by you two’  
’WHAT?!’  
’Robert calm down,’  
’No Aaron I won't, he’s punished her yes if she's done something wrong but he shouldn't be being homophobic towards us or her if he thinks she could possibly hear or even if she couldn't.’  
’Why are you on detention?’  
’He thinks I copied the work off Gabby and then lied to him when I took my sheet back from Gabby to get an answer he asked me for’  
’Not happening, we will...’  
Aaron’s phone ringing interrupting their conversation as Robert sat next to Liv on the sofa, Aaron accepting the phone call to Liv’s head of year Mr Dunn.  
’Mr Dingle, it's Mr Dunn from Hotten Academy’  
’Hello’  
’Olivia had failed to show up for tutor and lesson five, we believe she left the building after dinner’  
’Right’  
’Mr. Dingle we cannot condone Olivia leaving in the middle of the day, she told reception she had a counsellor appointment can I assume that's where she currently is’  
’It is and she won't be back this afternoon’  
’She must, she's on detention with a member of the senior staff’  
’She won't be attending that detention and I would like to schedule a meeting with this member of staff’  
’I’ll put you through to him if he’s available’ Mr. Dunn muttered as Aaron looked at Liv, she’d been doing so much better she was at counselling and was talking to them more. She’d stopped drinking during school terms and hadn't been smoking as regularly. They’d even had phone calls of praise from her English, maths and art teachers for the improvement and general praise for behaviour during those lessons.  
’Mr Cameron’  
’My name is Aaron Dingle, you taught my sister Olivia Flaherty today,’  
’Mr. Dingle, I planned on calling actually...’  
’She will not be attending the detention this evening.’  
’She must or it goes further’  
’I'm fully aware of that but I would like a justified reason why you put my little sister on detention then proceeded to make comments regarding her morals and who she was being raised by, because quite frankly it's none of your business regarding our home situation which the school have been made aware of on more than one occasion.’ Aaron spat down the phone fury making his whole body shake.  
’Mr. Dingle. She blatantly ruined school property, didn't complete the experiment and was defiant when told she was on detention this evening gave me some cock and bull story about a birthday.’  
’My husbands by any chance?’  
’Yes’  
’It is, in fact, my husbands birthday and your school are aware of two reasons. One because we collect Liv early to go for her nails done after a counselling appointment as a family and two because it's the anniversary of her grandmother’s passing. So we treat her. So your detention is in fact not justified and I would appreciate it if Liv was removed from your science classes as of next week’  
’Mr. Dingle, Olivia will have to move down a set to be removed from my classes.’  
’That isn't an issue she had friends in the set below so she won't be isolated. That will be done or she will not be returning to Hotten Academy tomorrow morning. I believe you need her for the poetry competition, art contest and science teams which she's a part of that are all competing in the next two weeks.’  
Robert standing and taking the phone from Aaron he briefly addressed the man.  
’Mr. Cameron’  
’Mr. Sugden, please be logical. Olivia is an asset to our school with her art, english and science skills we cannot afford to lose her as a student however I cannot condone disrespect especially of senior staff and lying to them as well’  
’Did you ask Gabby or Noah? Or was it an assumption because of past behaviour and the fact she's being raised by two men’  
Mr. Cameron rendered speechless as Robert spoke sharply into the phone.  
’If it's an issue, Mr. Cameron, I'll come in myself and we can discuss this like adults but never purposefully seek out my daughter again if you do not have the full story. Good day Mr. Cameron’  
Slamming down on the end button of Aaron’s phone handing it back as Liv stood up, hugging the pair she turned off the tv and pulled on her cardigan, makeup washed off while they were yelling.  
’What colour nails today?’ Robert asked as they headed out the door to her counselling appointment. They’d get her the justice she needed, she was improving and no one was allowed to ruin those improvements without the full story.


End file.
